Can I Ever Love You?
by AnitaU
Summary: U.A. Uma promessa feita a dezoito anos não pode ser quebrada. A honra das palavras de seu pai são será perdida. Cabe a Hinata achar uma maneira de se acomodar nessa situação. Será que ela abstrairá o terror que sente por Sasuke, seu futuro marido?
1. Trailer

**UMA PROMESSA**

- Eu já disse que não quero isso para mim, papai!

- Hinata, não vou mais discutir isso com você! - O Sr. Hyuuga gritou, com o rosto vermelho.

**UM CASAMENTO FORÇADO**

- Estou odiando tudo isto, e não queria me casar agora! -Disse a menina num ataque de rebeldia a sua tia.

- Ora, que interessante descobrir isto! - Uma voz profunda, ligeiramente rouca, e com um impacto arrepiante, disse logo atrás de Hinata. - Prazer, senhorita. Sou Sasuke Uchiha, seu futuro marido.

**UM DESTINO IMUTÁVEL**

- Você irá se acostumar com a idéia. - Disse o homem indiferente.

- Não! -Ela franziu o cenho. -Essa idéia não me agrada! - Hinata virou o rosto, frustrada. Aquele homem nunca iria desistir daquela farsa. - Não vai funcionar. - Disse ela teimosamente. - Você não pode me fazer apaixonar por você.

- Eu não vou precisar fazer isso.

**UMA LOUCURA**

- Não aguento mais!! Preciso fugir!

- Não se preocupe. Estou aqui. Qualquer coisa, eu ajudarei você. - Sorria a loira.

- Faria isso por mim? - Os olhos de Hinata brilharam.

**UMA PUNIÇÃO**

Hinata aproveitou uma distração e escapou dos braços do marido, que a machucavam, e saiu correndo em puro desespero. Sasuke foi atrás dela.

- Me deixe! - Ela gritou, tremendo e olhando para trás.

- Volte aqui! Você vai aprender uma lição, e agora!!

Ele a alcançou e a agarrou pela cintura, derrubando-a no chão. Quando ficou por cima dela, ameaçou tirar o cinto da calça.

- Vai me bater agora, seu animal?? - Ela berrou.

**UM CASTIGO**

- O que foi? - Um ruivo de cabelos extremamente vermelhos lhe falava docemente.

- É que me perdi...Não consigo encontrar um caminho de volta, mas vocês parecem conhecer muito bem isso aqui. - Hinata estava ofegante, com o rosto ansioso e os cabelos da franja suados. - Podem me mostrar algum caminho que dê de volta ao campo?

- Podemos sim. - Deidara se aproximou com um olhar malicioso. - Mas não de graça.

**UMA MUDANÇA**

- Quero ir e-embora, Sasuke...- Ela soluçou, agarrando-se à ele como se fosse um salva-vidas.-M-Me leve d-daqui.

Ele apertou-a com força de repente, como que movido por um novo instinto.

- Por Deus, se acalme.

**O FUTURO.**

- Você só é um homem que sofreu e que perdeu as esperanças de voltar à vida, Sas.

Ele levantou os olhos.

- Sas? Você nunca me chamou assim... - Ele murmurou.

**UM SUSPIRO**

_- Me deixe te amar..._

** EM BREVE**


	2. Chapter 1

-Eu já disse que não quero isso para mim, papai!

Uma moça morena, com longos cabelos lisos como a escuridão da noite, olhos grandes e amendoados com uma exótica cor perolada, corpo pequeno e esguio, estava apoiada na janela, encarando o horizonte.

Normalmente possuía a expressão muito meiga e doce, mas naquele momento tinha o cenho suavemente franzido e o rosto pálido.

- Hinata, não vou mais discutir isso com você! - O Sr. Hyuuga gritou, com o rosto vermelho.

- Mas você armou tudo isso sem perguntar o que eu quero para a minha vida! - Hinata se virou para encarar o homem. - Eu sempre planejei casar por amor! Nunca quis casar de forma planejada, como minhas amigas, e ser infeliz pelo o resto dos dias!

- Você não vai ser infeliz, quando conhecer seu marido se apaixonará por ele. - O pai disse solene. - Não me venha com seus pensamentos revolucionários e querer ser moderna. Somos de uma família tradicional, e você terá um casamento tradicional! Você é prometida para o Uchiha quase desde o nascimento! Ele esperou esses dezoito anos para tê-la como esposa, eu jamais poderia voltar atrás agora! Seria um absurdo, iria desonrar minha palavra para sempre.

- Mas, papai... - Hinata sentiu vontade de chorar. - Eu não o conheço! Nunca vi este tal de Uchiha, como posso casar com alguém que não amo, não confio, nunca vi na vida!

- Cale-se, já basta! Não me importo com esses seus estúpidos sentimentos de menina! Cresça, e seja a mulher que Uchiha espera encontrar hoje à tarde, na cerimônia de noivado!

Dizendo isso com frieza, Hiashi Hyuuga virou de costas e saiu. Hinata sentiu as lágrimas de amargura pelo rosto.

* * *

- Sorria! Ao invés de uma festa de noivado parece que você está num funeral! - Seu pai ralhou com a menina, ao vê-la distante na festa de noivado.

Já era final de tarde, haviam chegado há alguns minutos, e todos cumprimentavam Hinata e o pai com ardor.

O noivo ainda não chegara, para leve surpresa de Hinata. Esperava ver o homem logo de cara, e ele ainda não estava ali. O que só aumentava a apreensão dela.

- Filha, mude essa cara. - Haruki, sua mãe, pediu discretamente. - Vão notar que você está muito séria na sua festa de noivado!

- Não me importa. Você e papai sabem que eu não queria estar aqui. - Hinata respondeu.

Ao olhar severo do pai, ela baixou os olhos para o copo de água que tomava.

- Uchiha vai ter que ter pulso firme com essa menina. - Hiashi comentou com a esposa, com desagrado. - Acho que a mimamos demais! Já não é mais uma garotinha, mas faz birra como se fosse.

- Não fale como se eu não estivesse aqui, por favor. - Hinata murmurou, com uma careta.

Hiashi lhe lançou um olhar gelado, e virou o rosto. Hinata suspirou. Já estava acostumada a ser tratada assim pelo pai, desde pequena. Ele sempre a tratara como se ela fosse um estorvo. Aquilo lhe magoava, mas tinha aprendido a conviver com aquele desprezo do pai.

-Olhe, sua tia está aqui!- Haruki cutucou Hinata de repente, puxando-a pelo braço.

Hinata gemeu. Detestava aquela tia. A mulher sempre que a via desembestava a fazer críticas. E seu pai muitas vezes concordava, para agrado da mulher. Tsunade. Era da família de Hiashi.

Tsunade, em torno de seus quarenta anos, se aproximou com cara forçada. Era elegante e sofisticada, riquíssima, a olhava a todos por cima. Tinha as sobrancelhas feitas por lápis, uma maquiagem forte, e um vestido verde-musgo no corpo.

- Olá, querido. - Ela cumprimentou Hiashi, com um sorriso.

- Como vai? - Ele a beijou no rosto.

- Como está, Haruki? - Ela se virou educadamente para a mãe de Hinata.

- Maravilhosa, e você Tsunade?

- Perfeita, obrigada. - Tsunade lentamente se virou para olhar Hinata. - Então a jovenzinha vai casar!

Hiashi assentiu orgulhoso, respondendo no lugar de Hinata:

- E já estava na hora, não?

- Imagino que sim. - O olhar da mulher desceu pelo vestido vermelho longuete que Hinata usava, e subiu de volta, observando o penteado no formoso cabelo negro, que prendia algumas mexas atrás com uma presilha de brilhantes. - Está feliz, querida? - Perguntou com um sorriso meio forçado.

Hiashi olhou para Hinata, advertindo-a. Num ataque de rebeldia, Hinata olhou para Tsunade com arrogância e respondeu impetuosamente:

- Para ser sincera não. Estou odiando tudo isto, e não queria me casar agora!

- Ora, que interessante descobrir isto! - Uma voz profunda, ligeiramente rouca, e com um impacto arrepiante, disse logo atrás de Hinata.

A morena sentiu todos os seus pelos do corpo arrepiarem quando se virou gelada, e se deparou com aquele homem. Ele era muito alto, e bastante forte. Tinha um corpo atlético. Seu porte era arrogante e superior, como um rei. Os cabelos eram negros, arrepiados na parte de trás, e pareciam ser sedosos. A pele era pálida, e o rosto tinha traços perfeitos. Era incrivelmente belo. Mas mais do que bonito, ele exalava poder e sensualidade.

Depois de apreciar isso, Hinata o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez. Um arrepio lhe subiu pela espinha. Eram olhos cor de ônix, muito bonitos, porém... Gelados. Havia um brilho de crueldade e frieza que deixou Hinata com medo. Pareciam olhos de um felino faminto!

Hinata sentiu-se intimidada por aquele homem no mesmo segundo. Tanto pelos olhos implacavelmente maldosos, como também pelo porte dele, que a fazia sentir-se muito pequena.

- Prazer, senhorita. Sou Uchiha Sasuke, seu futuro marido. - Ele disse numa voz rasgada e maldosa, observando Hinata de cima a baixo. Ela tremeu.

Enfim chegou o noivo! - Hiashi disse com satisfação.

Sasuke tirou os olhos de Hinata somente alguns segundos depois, pois as pupilas dilatadas dele pareciam pregadas na figurinha morena. Hinata se encolheu toda diante daquele olhar.

Deus, então seria aquele homem tão temível e assustador seu marido?

- Desculpem-me a demora. - Sasuke pediu com polidez. - Foi absolutamente indesculpável meu atraso, ainda mais nesta data tão especial, mas tive um problema urgente a resolver quando estava me dirigindo para cá. Eu planejava chegar muito antes dos convidados, e obviamente antes de minha noiva, para me apresentar a ela devidamente. - Ele voltou seu olhar felino à Hinata, sorrindo com um esgar pelo canto da boca.

- Ora, não se preocupe! Já está aqui. - Hiashi disse simpaticamente.

Hinata até estranhou, pois seu pai quase nunca usava aquele tom simpático com ninguém.

Sasuke cumprimentou a todos. Tia Tsunade pareceu ter gostado bastante dele, e Hinata deu um sorriso irônico. Quem sabe até poderia se formar um trio contra ela na família: seu futuro marido, seu pai e a tia.

- Atenção! O noivo já está aqui! - Hiashi disse em voz alta aos convidados, em tom alegre.

Todos exclamaram em alívio e festejo, e bateram palmas para os noivos. Hinata viu alguns olhares derretidos para ela e Sasuke da parte dos convidados, como se estivessem presenciando um ato de amor verdadeiro naquela cerimônia, e a morena teve vontade de vomitar.

De repente ela se deu conta que Sasuke, seus familiares, e todos faziam silêncio. Sasuke e seu pai a olharam, como se esperassem algo. Haruki também a olhava, e Hinata não entendeu.

- Acho que esperam um beijo nosso, senhorita. - Sasuke murmurou chegando bem perto dela de repente. A menina se assustou, mas ele a segurou com firmeza.

Um beijo?! Naquela hora, e na frente de todos?

Antes que Hinata pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sasuke baixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios dela com dureza e possessividade. Ela achou estranho, pois nunca tinha beijado ninguém, e os lábios de Sasuke pareciam querer machucá-la. Quando a morena emitiu um gemido de dor, Sasuke sorriu perversamente e se afastou. Enquanto todos batiam palmas alegremente, Hinata olhou com raiva para o Uchiha e o viu observando-a com um ar maléfico e um sorrisinho no rosto. Deus, não iria se casar com aquele sádico cruel! Nunca!

Após a cena do beijo, absolutamente constrangedora e aversiva para Hinata, os convidados se adiantaram para cumprimentar os noivos separadamente.

Sasuke foi tragado por uma multidão, que praticamente lhe engolfava com falatórios empolgados e tapinhas nas costas. Hinata teve que reprimir o sorriso de satisfação ao ver aquilo. Mais tranqüila com a ausência daquele homem grande e arrepiante, Hinata escapuliu para tomar um pouco de ar e beber algo. Estava nauseada com tudo aquilo. Enquanto bebericava uma água, perto de uma janela mais afastada, achou que finalmente encontrara um pouco de paz.

- O que faz aqui isolada, Hina? Devia estar perto de seu noivo, como uma boa futura esposa! - Alguém disse com som sarcástico da voz.

Hinata virou para trás e viu sua tia Tsunade olhando-a com um sorriso rasgado.

- Meu nome é Hinata, tia. - A morena replicou, querendo sair dali.

- Hinata Hyuuga. -Tsunade deu de ombros, indiferente. - Hina é um pouco mais apresentável do que Hinata, por isso acho que deviam chamá-la assim como eu faço.

- Eu gosto do meu nome, obrigada. - Hinata fez uma reverência forçada e voltou a beber mais água.

- Está tão magra. - Tsunade comentou, com ar depreciativo, mirando Hinata. - Anda passando fome por acaso?

- Não, senhora.

- Ainda bem que não tive o desprazer de ter uma filha com sua estrutura óssea. É muito pequena. - Atacou a mulher, e Hinata suspirou. - Tenten graças a Deus nasceu com metade da beleza puxada a mim, e a outra metade à do pai. Que Deus o tenha, meu marido! Os genes de Tenten são completamente diferentes dos seus e de sua família. Ainda bem, não? - Tsunade sorriu com um esgar.

Hinata sentiu vontade de pular em cima da tia. Mas por outro lado teve muitas ganas de rir.

Tenten era sua prima afastada, filha única de Tsunade. A família sempre tinha querido mantê-las juntas e fazê-las amigas (com exceção de Tsunade, que Hinata tinha certeza que fazia de tudo para que a filha se mantivesse afastada dela), mas as duas garotas nunca tinham se dado bem.

Hinata no começo até tentara uma aproximação com a prima, mas Tenten fora sempre tão má que a morena aos poucos tinha desistido. A partir daí o convívio ficara mais difícil, pois as duas não se gostavam. Eram completamente opostas. Em tudo. Tenten era arrogante, egoísta, e com veia superior; era demasiada invejosa e superficial também.

E em matéria de aparência, lembrava muito pouco sua mãe, Tsunade, embora as duas fossem pessoas irritantes, que eram na opinião de Hinata. Por isso a morena teve que prender um riso quando sua tia disse que a filha tinha herdado, afortunadamente, metade de sua beleza. Afinal, não seria beleza a palavra. E sim feiúra.

Tenten volta quando de Londres? - Hinata perguntou, para tentar desanuviar aquele clima.

A prima tinha ido passar uns tempos lá. Fora embora há um ano, e nesse tempo que Tsunade estava sem a companhia da filha, dedicava-se totalmente a perseguir Hinata mais do que o normal.

- Ela volta em alguns meses. - A tia respondeu com certa frieza.

- Hinata! - Hiashi se aproximava lívido. - Onde se meteu? Seu noivo está te esperando!

- Para quê? - Hinata perguntou grosseiramente.

- Como para quê? Vocês são noivos, não podem ficar a festa inteira em cantos separados! Venha já!

Com uma expressão apreensiva, Hinata acompanhou o pai. Quando chegaram à mesa principal, destinada aos noivos, Sasuke já estava sentado; como um rei. Os olhos maliciosos brilharam ao ver Hinata. Mas a morena achou aquele brilho um tanto maléfico.

- Está entregue. - Hiashi brincou com Sasuke.

Hinata, que se escondia atrás do pai, foi empurrada para frente com um olhar severo de Hiashi.

- Vou atrás de Haruki agora, se me derem licença. Aproveitem a festa juntos. - Hiashi se retirou, para desespero de Hinata.

Não queria ficar sozinha com aquele homem! Hinata olhou para Sasuke com os olhos arregalados na mesma hora. Ele riu baixinho, parecendo divertir-se.

-Sente-se, eu não mordo. -Ele disse em tom inflexível.

Hinata sentou-se, mortificada. Afastou a cadeira dele, mas Sasuke puxou a cadeira, mesmo com a menina já sentada, para mais perto com uma só mão, de uma vez. A morena se assustou com o ato brusco.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não se afaste de mim. - Ele disse com a voz dura, segurando-a pelo queixo.

Hinata sentiu os dedos macios dele tocando seu queixo e sentiu um leve arrepio.

- Agora que finalmente vou tê-la para mim, não permito que se afaste. - Sasuke disse.

Um silêncio constrangedor se estabeleceu entre o casal. Hinata podia jurar que dava pra cortar a tensão no ar com uma faca!

Mais uns segundos se passaram e a noiva sem se agüentar mais disse:

- Você espera pelo casamento... Há muito tempo? - Hinata perguntou baixo, para cortar o clima tenso.

- Não, não espero pelo casamento. Espero por você há muito tempo. - Sasuke corrigiu.

Hinata sentiu o estômago pular. O que estava acontecendo? Por que aquele homem lhe passava tantas sensações contraditórias e estranhas?

- Mas... Como você pode esperar tanto por uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida? Que não ama?

Sasuke arregalou imperceptivelmente os olhos.

- Do que está falando? Você é minha prometida quase desde que nasceu... E eu sou seu prometido também. Você me amará. - O homem disse como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia.

- Como sabe?

- Porque eu vou ser seu marido e nós vamos compartilhar uma vida juntos. - Ele endureceu a voz. - Confie em mim, você acabará me amando de uma forma ou de outra. Está escrito, não há como escapar do que já é previsto há quase vinte anos.

- Previsto por meus pais e pelos seus, o que não quer dizer nada. - Hinata rebateu. - Para um casamento ser fazer feliz e para se amar alguém de verdade, nada disso pode ser previsto por ninguém.

Sasuke a estudou por uns momentos. Depois um sorriso diabólico se fez em seus lábios.

- Seu pai bem que avisou que você é dona de pensamentos muito modernos e rebeldes. - Hinata o olhou indignada. - Mas eu gosto. - Ele disse, ainda com aquele sorriso que estava perturbando a morena.

- Olhe, senhor Uchiha, sinto lhe dizer isto... Mas eu não gosto da idéia de me casar agora, com alguém que não conheço. - Hinata disse impetuosamente. - Os mais interessados nisso são meus pais.

- Você irá se acostumar com a idéia.

- Não! - Ela franziu o cenho. -Essa idéia não me agrada! Sempre pretendi me casar com alguém que... Me amasse. E que eu amasse também.

- Em pouco tempo nós resolveremos isso. - Sasuke lhe piscou, pegando um copo com vinho. Hinata notou como aquela piscada era sexy, e se surpreendeu com aquilo.

Hinata virou o rosto, frustrada. Aquele homem nunca iria desistir daquela farsa.

- Não vai funcionar. - Disse teimosamente. - Você não pode me fazer apaixonar por você.

- Eu não vou precisar fazer isso. - Ele garantiu. - Veja, seu pai está voltando.

Hinata se virou e viu Hiashi olhando-a com um olhar gelado enquanto se aproximava.

- Olá, os noivos estão gostando de se conhecerem? - Ele perguntou ao chegar.

- Definitivamente. - Sasuke respondeu.

- Minha filha não está aborrecendo você com suas idéias malucas, está? - Hiashi perguntou-lhe, com ar irritado. - Se estiver, perdoe, mas Hinata ainda tem uma cabeça muito jovem e inocente. É sonhadora demais e voa mais do que poderia.

- Isso me agrada. É um ponto especial na personalidade dela. - Sasuke disse com frieza, e Hinata e Hiashi se surpreenderam.

- Bom, só vim saber se estavam bem. Com licença. - Hiashi forçou um sorriso e passou por eles, indo se juntar a uns parentes distantes.

Uns momentos se passaram até Hinata julgar que não teria problema em perguntar:

- Por que fez isso? - Hinata perguntou surpresa.

- Isso o quê? - Ele bebeu outro gole de vinho. Estava de novo com aquele ar gelado e temível.

- Me... Defendeu.

- Não foi isso. Só disse o que penso. - Ele respondeu sem olhá-la.

* * *

Hinata suspirou. Aquilo jamais daria certo... Tinha que planejar algo para que aquele casamento não se realizasse. Seria muito infeliz se casasse com aquele estranho homem.

Hinata pegou sua pequena maleta, desceu silenciosamente as escadas de sua casa, e suspirou, sem fazer barulho. Era começo de madrugada, e todos da casa estavam adormecidos.

Desde cedo ela resolvera que só haveria uma solução para sua vida: fugir. Se ficasse ali, seu pai a obrigaria a casar com o terrível Uchiha; só de pensar em ficar nos braços daquele homem ela sentia arrepios de medo. E se não se casasse, com absoluta certeza seu pai a deserdaria e a renegaria como filha, colocando-a na rua. E ninguém poderia fazer nada. Hinata estava perdida, a única solução que lhe restara era aquela. Pegara todo o dinheiro que seu pai guardara para ela desde pequena, para que agora pudesse se manter em algum lugar por algum tempo. Não tinha idéia do que faria depois, mas sabia que a única coisa a ser feita era aquilo. Antes sua liberdade, do que seu sofrimento, sendo prisioneira para sempre.

Um trovão alto. Hinata gemeu; estava caindo uma tempestade! Teria que conseguir escapar em meio aquela chuva toda. Respirando fundo, Hinata deu uma última olhada para trás, observando silenciosamente sua casa. Depois, com cuidado, abriu a porta, passou por ela e a fechou com leveza. Correu pela parte de trás da casa, e resolveu enfrentar a chuva. Andou firmemente até o muro alto e cheio de arbustos, protegendo a cabeça com a maleta que levava. Mas o vento estava tão forte que não ajudou muito. Mal andou dez passos e estava encharcada. Sem se importar, Hinata começou a escalar o muro. Escorregou diversas vezes, e algum tempo depois ela saltava do outro lado. Suspirou com alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo um temor se alastrava por seu corpo... Agora estava longe da proteção de onde morava, e estava sozinha.

Tirou uma mexa molhada do rosto e se virou. A neblina da madrugada e os pingos torrenciais dificultavam sua visão. Mal dava para enxergar. Mas teria que se apressar e sair dali, ou os cães-de-guarda da mansão a notariam e começariam a latir. Sorte que não tinham visto-a ou a farejado quando tinha passado rapidamente por trás da casa. Hinata começou a andar depressa, segurando a pequena maleta acima da cabeça. Passava o outro braço ao redor de si mesma, para amenizar o frio cortante, mas não estava adiantando muito, sua boca tremia e seus dentes batiam. Tinha que achar a estação de trem, ou de metrô...

- Não quer companhia para o passeio? - Uma voz irônica disse em voz alta no meio da chuva.

Hinata levou um susto tão grande que pulou. Conhecia aquela voz malévola! Como numa fumaça, Sasuke foi aparecendo na frente dela. Primeiro os olhos, brilhando feito os olhos de um gato, depois o rosto bonito, o sorriso sarcástico e depois o corpo másculo e atlético. Ele se pôs na frente dela, como um leão na frente de um coelhinho. Parecia uma humilhação aquela desigualdade de tamanho e força. Hinata ofegou de medo, e uma fumaça branca saiu de sua boca devido ao frio.

- Posso saber o que está fazendo? - Ele perguntou, fechando o sorriso irônico e a encarando com os olhos irados e a voz frívola.

- Eu... Eu...

- Não estava planejando fugir, não é docinho? Você não seria tão tola a ponto de se arriscar tanto. - Ele disse com um olhar brilhante e uma voz forçadamente mais amável.

Hinata se encolheu. Deus, a expressão dele era assustadora! Aquele homem era perigoso.

- C-como chegou até aqui? - Ela perguntou num fio de voz. - Como me achou?

- Isso não interessa, o que importa é que a achei antes que fizesse uma idiotice! - Ele disse alto, furioso.

Aproximou-se mais dela e a sacudiu pelos ombros.

- Nem queira pensar no que teria acontecido se tivesse partido senhorita Hyuuga! - Ele gritou. - Não me conhece... Acho bom não tentar nunca mais uma coisa assim! Eu iria atrás de você até no inferno, e a traria de volta! - Hinata gelou. - Eu esperei muito para tê-la, e não seria idiota de perdê-la alguns dias antes de consegui-la! Você vai ser minha, só minha... Aceite isso. - Ele disse baixando a voz e a olhando no fundo dos olhos.

Hinata estava tão assustada que não conseguia sequer mover a boca para dizer algo.

- Deus meu, você é uma desmiolada mesmo! - Ele disse de repente. - Está congelando!

Sasuke tirou o próprio casaco e passou pelos ombros de Hinata.

- Você é frágil demais, pequena demais... Pode pegar uma pneumonia! - Ele murmurou com frieza, abotoando o casaco ao redor da morena.

Quando foi fechar os botões na frente, sua mão roçou sem querer no seio de Hinata e ela sentiu-se quente por dentro, de embaraço. Olhou para Sasuke mas ele não pareceu ter notado.

- V-você...

- Silêncio, está tremendo. - Ele mandou, apanhando a maleta da mão pequena dela. - Espero não vê-la mais em situação parecida. Foi tão tola que arriscou sua saúde por uma idéia absurda. E não só a saúde, mas a vida também! - Ele disse olhando-a irritado. - Tem idéia do que poderia ter-lhe acontecido por estar sozinha na rua há essa hora?! Poderiam ter te atacado e abusado de você, sem que pudesse chamar ajuda! Poderia estar morta! Será que não pensou nisso?!

Hinata estava de olhos arregalados, chocada.

- Não...

- Nunca vou deixar que escape de mim.

Sasuke pareceu feroz quando a olhou, e de repente se inclinou e beijou a boca da Hyuuga. Foi um beijo muito diferente do que ele havia dado em Hinata mais cedo, na cerimônia de noivado. Aquele fora rápido e leve.

Naquela noite, foi dito e feito. Sasuke fez Hinata entrar em casa, mas não falou nada aos pais dela, para alívio completo da morena. Hinata viu que, como o homem prometera, seguranças ficaram do lado de fora da mansão, vigiando e cuidando para que ela não fugisse. Hinata se sentiu presa, e imaginou que seu destino terrível ao lado do Uchiha estava selado. Seria prisioneira daquele homem arrogante e inescrupuloso o resto de sua vida.

* * *

Os dias passaram rápido demais na opinião de Hinata, e quando deu por si, faltava somente um dia para seu casamento. Infeliz, ela acompanhou a mãe logo cedo para fazer os últimos ajustes e experimentos da roupa e dos acessórios da cerimônia.

- Bom dia, querida. - A costureira do vestido, a mais famosa, se aproximou com elegância e cumprimentou Haruki. - E olá para a noiva! - Saudou, sorrindo para Hinata. - O grande dia será amanhã, hein?

Hinata apenas assentiu, forçando um sorriso simpático.

- Então vamos para a última prova. - A mulher disse com animação, conduzindo Haruki e Hinata. - Seu vestido ficou um encanto, Hinata! É um dos meus melhores modelos, um dos mais bonitos!

- Estou ansiosa para ver o resultado final. - Haruki disse com emoção.

Quando Hinata saiu da cabine e subiu na banqueta, para que a costureira arrumasse os últimos detalhes, a costureira e Haruki soltaram palavras de surpresa e aprovação.

- Querida, você está parecendo um anjo! - A mãe disse emocionada.

-Ficou como eu imaginei. - A costureira comentou, com orgulho. - Agora imagine nossa menina amanhã, com a devida maquiagem e o penteado. Ficará perfeita.

- Dê um giro. - Haruki pediu à Hinata, com os olhos marejados.

Hinata girou lentamente. Queria poder sentir-se feliz pelo dia de seu casamento também, mas só conseguia sentir-se a mais infeliz das moças.

- Sasuke vai se sentir tão orgulhoso...

- Não me importo com a opinião dele. - Hinata disse de repente.

Haruki a olhou com reprovação, enquanto a costureira parava de afundar alguns alfinetes na cauda do vestido para olhá-la com surpresa.

- Hinata, por favor! Amanhã ele será seu marido! - Disse a mãe.

"Infelizmente", ela pensou com amargura, dando uma volta para que a costureira lhe apertasse mais o corpete.

~x~x~

To Be Continued...

* * *

_Gente, não me odeiem por colocar a Tsunade e a Tenten como pessoas err... "más" na fic. Eu precisava de personagens e como eu adoro as duas, quis colocá-las. A gente quase sempre as vê como "do bem", e eu estraguei essa imagem! UAHUASHUASHUAS._

_Eu não ia postar hoje mas eu fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que me deu uma onda de bondade, HEHE. Sei que não foram muitas mas foi tão carinhoso da parte de vocês que me deu a impressão que foram 1.000.000 delas. UAHSUASHUAS. Vou responder a cada uma, sempre que eu puder :} Obrigado, viu meninas? Me encorajaram muito a continuar postando!_

_Espero que mandem mais! Beijoos :*_

* * *

**nyo-mila: **Ai, flor, obrigado! Você foi a primeira a me deixar uma review! Quase cai pra trás, achei que ninguém nem ia ver por ter só um capítulo, néé? RSRS. O Sasuke realmente vai fazer meio que essa transição. Mas não é o clichê mais comum, tipo, do mal, ai vem uma moça e de repente... do bem, HEHE. Bom, vai notar conforme o desenrolar da fic. Bom... já a parte do ruivo, vai ter que ser surpresa, mas acredito que não vai demorar muito pra chegar não :} Sasuke, tirando o cinto? *-* UHUL. Relaaaaxa, vai dar tudo certo! Ou não, né? .-. Beijão amor!

**Lidy-chan: **Ah! Não sou má... Talvez só um pouquinho, HIHIHI. É a fic tá rated M porque vão ter umas cenas... digamos, mais calientes, rsrs. E também por um palavreado que eu possa vir a usar. Mas por via das dúvidas né? Melhor previnir pra não dar merda! Também gosto da Hinata. Mas na minha fic ela não vai fazer do tipo quieta. Só mudei algumas coisas na personalidade do personagem :} Ela vai realmente "sofrer" nas mãos do Sasuke, HAHAHAHA. Beijos flor!

**mahara-chan:** Eu tentei fazer alguma coisa diferente, que ainda não tinha lido. E olha que eu já li muita coisa, hein! HEHE. Adoro o casal SasuHina e sou fã das escritoras do casal também (Comentário nada a ver ._.), HAHAHA. Eu vou postar aleatóriamente, não tem um espaço de tempo certo, mas vou fazer de tudo pra ir atualizando o mais rápido possível :} Espero que goste da fic! Beijos fofa!


	3. Chapter 2

À tarde, para alívio de Hinata, só faltava à escolha das flores do buquê. Logo a morena se viu praticamente imersa em milhões de flores coloridas, de diversos tipos, e com Haruki ao seu lado.

- Diversas opções, não? - A mãe disse alegre. - Vamos, menina, escolha a que achar mais bonita. Eu vou dar uma olhada por ali.

Ela se afastou, e Hinata olhou para os lados, meio perdida entre tantas flores. Eram todas tão lindas. Quem dera fossem para o casamento de seus sonhos, e não para aquele casamento forçado. A morena se dirigiu até as rosas, as flores que mais gostava, e ficou observando-as com admiração. Havia algumas tão vermelhas como o sangue, e muito belas. Tinham também as cor-de-rosa, brancas...

- Descobri qual sua flor predileta.

Hinata se virou rapidamente e arregalou os olhos ao ver o Uchiha, belo e malicioso como sempre, observando-a com interesse naquele terno escuro que o fazia ainda mais sensual.

- O que faz aqui?

- Isso não é maneira de uma noiva receber um noivo. - Ele repreendeu. Aproximou-se dela e colou os lábios nos dela sem o menor carinho.

Ela se afastou emburrada. Ele sorriu de repente, e Hinata percebeu que o sorriso dele era muito bonito quando não era dado com ironia. Ele se aproximou mais e apertou de leve o nariz dela.

- Fica tão bonita emburrada. - Hinata corou.

- Acabei de falar com sua mãe. - Ele disse, se afastando para observar as flores com indiferença. - Pensei que já tivessem escolhido as flores do buquê.

- Não, ainda não. Mas só falta isso. - Hinata respondeu, pegando uma rosa vermelha na mão.

- Que bom. -Ele a olhou. -Está animada para amanhã? A festa de casamento vai ser uma das maiores que já deram.

Hinata assentiu sem dizer nada.

- Está animada? - Ele repetiu.

- Você sabe que não. - Ela disse com tom rebelde.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça de leve, com um sorriso estranho e irônico.

-Sua pele é da cor dessa rosa. -Ele comentou encantado, pegando a rosa da mão dela e passando-a pelo rosto da moça.

Hinata ficou olhando-o sem reação, enquanto ele passava a rosa pelo seu nariz, pelas bochechas e pela boca.

-E deve ser tão macia quanto essas pétalas. - Ele murmurou em tom rouco, olhando-a bem de perto. - Bem, amanhã saberei. - A Hyuuga afastou-se, alarmada.

- Não vai tocar em mim, nem amanhã nem nunca!

- Isso nós veremos. - Ele deu um sorriso malévolo e devolveu a rosa para ela. - Esteja linda amanhã, meu doce.

Sasuke piscou e saiu tão de repente quanto tinha entrado. Haruki se aproximou com um sorriso.

- Vejo que estão se entendendo melhor.

- Não estamos não. - Hinata rebateu com irritação. - Esse homem me amedronta.

- Chega disso. - A mulher suspirou. - Escolheu?

- Serão estas. - Hinata pegou um punhado de rosas claras, e acabou ferindo o dedo em um espinho. Gemeu e observou a gota de sangue em seu dedo, enquanto Haruki pegava as rosas e ia falar com o dono para lhe dizer a escolha.

No dia do casamento, Hinata acordou tensa e nervosa. Praticamente não tinha dormido durante a noite.

- Bom dia. - Haruki entrou no quarto, sorrindo e segurando uma bandeja com comidas variadas. - Finalmente a noiva despertou!

- Olá, mãe. - Hinata sentou na cama e ajeitou as mexas negras para longe do rosto.

- Como está hoje, filha? - Disse a mulher tirando-a de seus devaneios. - Finalmente seu dia chegou! Dá para acreditar que hoje à tarde será uma mulher feita e casada?!

- Não. - Hinata respondeu evasiva, apanhando a bandeja de seu colo e colocando-a na cama. Estava sem a mínima fome, mas ainda assim pegou uma uva e a comeu. - Uma rosa? - Se surpreendeu, pegando a bela rosa branca que tinha em sua bandeja e a cheirando.

- Claro, hoje é seu dia! - A mãe sorriu. - A noiva no dia do casamento merece todos os mimos possíveis. A bandeja na cama e a rosa não são nem o início, seu pai tem várias surpresas para você lá embaixo. Ah!! E seu noivo também já mandou várias coisas, sem ao menos esperar amanhecer.

- Uchiha? - Hinata estranhou. - O que ele mandou?

- As criadas vão trazer. – Haruki passou a mão na cabeça da morena. - Vou descer. Venha quando estiver pronta.

Alguns minutos depois, as criadas da mansão entraram no quarto de Hinata, trazendo diversos buquês de rosas e mais outros presentes (jóias, etc). A criada mais velha entrou depois, trazendo uma grande e bonita caixa colorida. Era o vestido.

- Deixe-me ver. - Hinata pediu e a criada colocou a caixa no colo da morena. Saiu; as outras acompanharam.

Hinata abriu a caixa, com o rosto corado. Seu vestido! Mas além do belo vestido de noiva, havia mais uma coisa dentro da caixa! Hinata, com curiosidade, apanhou a rosa vermelha que estava ali dentro, e abriu o cartão anexo:

"Agora que sei que prefere as rosas, você vai estar sempre cercada delas.

Ansioso para fazê-la finalmente minha hoje. Minha mulher.

Até mais tarde.

Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata sentiu as faces arderem e o coração acelerar de temor, enquanto voltava a guardar a rosa e o vestido na caixa. Depois amassou o cartão, picou-o e jogou no chão.

Esplêndida e glamourosamente angelical em seu vestido de noiva, Hinata entrou na Igreja, de braço dado com o pai. Sentia-se como se fosse derreter. Nem mesmo a maquiagem perfeita conseguia esconder seu rostinho pálido. A morena sentiu Hiashi apertando seu braço, como num aviso rigoroso para que ela não desmaiasse ali e o fizesse passar vergonha. A menina forçou um sorriso para as centenas de convidados que a observavam, e caminhou lentamente pela passarela vermelha.

Viu Sasuke parado lá no final... Ele olhava-a como um lobo na frente de sua presa. Havia satisfação, fome, desejo... E maldade nos olhos dele. Os olhos felinos do homem brilharam como estrelas ao ver Hinata se aproximar.

Quando Hiashi passou Hinata para Sasuke, ela fechou os olhos, como numa sentença de morte, e o moreno sorriu. Puxou-a pela mão e os dois ajoelharam no altar em frente ao padre. Ao final o padre finalmente decretou em voz grave:

- Os declaro marido e mulher. Têm permissão para beijar a noiva.

Hinata, olhando repentinamente para o lado, viu Sasuke virar-se para ela com um olhar brilhante. Ele encaixou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e disse em seu ouvido:

- Agora sim. Você é minha, Hyuuga Hinata. Para sempre.

Quando Hinata ia se afastar, ele colou a boca na dela famintamente. O destino estava selado.

Após horas de festa e comemoração, Hinata não pôde escapar, por mais que quisesse; ela e Sasuke tiveram que entrar na carruagem, para irem para a nova casa, a mansão dos Uchiha. Haruki e Hiashi tinham se despedido dos noivos com animação, assim como as outras pessoas. Somente tia Tsunade tinha mandado olhares irônicos para Hinata o tempo inteiro.

- Finalmente... - Sasuke murmurou, dentro da luxuosa carruagem, se aproximando de Hinata e tocando-a no rosto.

O motorista dirigia lá na frente, e havia um vidro fumê que separava a parte do motorista da parte de trás do carro. O casal recém-casado estava sozinho.

- Você agora é minha. - O moreno sussurrou, mais para ele mesmo do que para Hinata, passando um dedo pelos traços delicados dela. Ela se afastou e virou para a janela.

- Hinata... Esse nome foi feito para você, não? - Ele comentou. - Você é tão meiga. - Completou como se estivesse finalizando uma linha de raciocínio que não era necessario ser compartilhada. Hinata o olhou com raiva.

- Quer dizer, na maioria das vezes é meiga. - Ele corrigiu, meio divertido.

Chegaram na Mansão, e quando Hinata desceu do veículo ficou surpresa com aquela visão. Parecia uma Mansão medieval, enorme e clássica. Seria belíssima, se não fossem as cores escuras e tristes. Tudo cinza e negro. Não havia plantas em canto algum, ou pássaros. Parecia uma enorme casa mal-assombrada. Sasuke a conduziu para dentro, e imediatamente diversos criados apareceram.

- A partir de agora sua casa e seu lar será aqui. - Ele disse. - Você, como minha esposa, será a nova dona desta casa e poderá comandar os criados para o que quiser. Hinata não o respondeu. Sasuke se virou para os criados.

- Esta é Hinata, minha esposa. A partir de agora deverão tratá-la com respeito, como se tivessem servindo à mim, e farão o que ela mandar. Se houver algum problema, se verão comigo.

- Sim, senhor.

Os criados sorriram para a moça, dando as boas-vindas. Ela lhes sorriu de volta docemente. O marido a observou por um momento, mas depois se virou friamente para os empregados.

- Sirvam o jantar em meu quarto, e sejam rápidos. - Ordenou. Os criados se dispensaram imediatamente.

- Porquê os trata assim? - Hinata perguntou meio indignada.

- São somente criados. - Ele respondeu com arrogância e impaciência. - Vamos, vai conhecer nosso quarto agora.

Hinata gelou ao ouvir "nosso quarto". Sasuke a pegou pelo braço e eles subiram à ampla escadaria.

Andando pelo comprido corredor do andar de cima, Hinata viu que as paredes eram escuras, e que havia estátuas e pinturas macabras espalhadas por todos os cantos. Ela se arrepiou profundamente. Até a casa daquele homem era assustadora!

- Por que essa cara? - Sasuke perguntou de repente, vendo que Hinata olhava com assombro para os lados.

- Isso... Essas estátuas... - Ela balbuciou.

- Gosta? - Ele perguntou malicioso. A esposa não respondeu. Viu a estátua negra de um lobo, que parecia mais um lobisomem, perto de um dos móveis e se assustou.

- Continue andando. - O moreno mandou com voz dura, seguindo na frente. Hinata engoliu em seco e o seguiu. Quando chegaram à frente de uma ampla porta cinza, Sasuke parou e a abriu. - Bem vinda ao seu novo quarto.

A morena adentrou. O quarto era enorme e amplo, com banheiro. Mas ela não se surpreendeu mais ao ver que o quarto tinha a mesma decoração assustadora do resto da casa. Uma enorme cama de casal estava ao centro do quarto, coberta com um acolchoado marrom escuro. As janelas estavam fechadas, cobertas por cortinas grossas e cinzas. Havia um sofá e algumas poltronas negras, e os móveis escuros também. A luz era fraca, e Hinata sentiu-se como se estivesse no quarto de um vampiro ou algo parecido. Tudo era tão escuro, sem vida... Horripilante.

- Quero dizer, nosso quarto. - Sasuke corrigiu se aproximando mais de Hinata. Ela se afastou.

- O jantar já está servido? - Ela murmurou, observando uma pequena mesa à luz de velas no canto do quarto, com pratos e bebida em cima.

- Sim, meus criados agem rápido a uma ordem minha. - Ele disse se aproximando da mesa e puxando uma cadeira para Hinata. - Sente-se. Nossa primeira refeição juntos.

- Não estou com fome.

- Sente-se. - Ele mandou, pausadamente. Hinata se aproximou e sentou. Satisfeito, ele se sentou na outra cadeira. - Espero que goste da comida daqui.

Hinata não disse nada, começou a comer silenciosamente. Sasuke também comeu sem fazer nenhum comentário. Quando terminaram, ele enxugou os lábios em um guardanapo.

- O que achou?

- É muito gostosa. - Respondeu.

- Que bom que gostou. - Ele a olhava com um olhar estranho, e Hinata começou a gelar. - Quer algo doce agora?

- Não, estou satisfeita.

- Mas eu não. - Ele respondeu calmamente, levantando-se e a devorando com os olhos diabólicos. - Acho que já sei o que vou querer comer de sobremesa.

- O quê? - Ela perguntou mortificada.

- Você. - Sasuke se aproximou e a puxou pela mão - Afinal, não vou achar nada mais doce para satisfazer meu apetite. Hinata arregalou os olhos, tentando livrar a mão da dele.

- Me largue. - Ela pediu, tomada pelo temor. Sasuke a ignorou e a puxou para ficar em pé, na frente dele.

- Não pode imaginar o quanto eu sonhei com isso. - Ele murmurou, com a pupila dos olhos se dilatando enquanto observavam Hinata que começou a tremer de medo e nervosismo.

- O que está fazendo? Eu disse que você não iria me tocar, eu não vou deixar! - Ela gritou, quando Sasuke a puxou pelos quadris e a apertou em seu corpo, sentindo as curvas femininas dela.

- Não diga bobagens. - Ele cortou com dureza. - Agora você e eu somos marido e mulher. E esta é nossa noite de núpcias. Acha mesmo que agora que finalmente a tenho inteira só para mim, vou deixá-la ir?

Sasuke começou a beijar o pescoço esbelto e macio dela, cheirando e chupando de leve. Hinata se assustou com aquela sensação de tremor e aqueles arrepios que ela sentiu ao sentir a boca e o hálito quente do marido em seu pescoço.

- Pare com isso. - Ela se debateu, tentando se afastar, mas ele a segurou mais firme, apertando-a e machucando-a.

- Pare de gritar e se mexer assim. - Ele disse com irritação. - Você é minha Hinata, e vai se entregar para mim esta noite.

- Não quero! - Ela gemeu, começando a tremer mais forte e a chorar. - Se fizer algo contra minha vontade eu chamarei os empregados! - Sasuke, ainda sem perceber o choro dela, gargalhou alto.

- Nenhum deles terá a ousadia de vir aqui, senhorita. Pode gritar à vontade.

- Você é muito cruel, eu tenho medo de você! - Ela berrou, com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar. Sasuke parou de rir e se afastou um pouco para observá-la.

- Mas o que... você está... - Hinata se livrou dele raivosamente, ainda soluçando.

-Está chorando? - Ele murmurou, como se nunca na vida tivesse presenciado uma mulher chorando e como se aquilo fosse algo sobrenatural.

-Não. - Ela disse, enxugando os olhos e tentando conter os soluços. Mas não estava sendo bem sucedida. Sasuke ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, e só se ouvia a respiração agitada de Hinata por causa do choro. Ela não o encarava, mas percebia que a olhava.

- Você tem mesmo medo de mim? - Ele perguntou de repente, se aproximando. Ergueu a mão como se quisesse tocar os cabelos dela, mas logo desistiu.

- Tenho. Você me amedronta. - Hinata respondeu com dignidade.

Sasuke soltou um urro, como um tigre enjaulado, e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com toda sua força, quase a quebrando. Hinata, de olhos arregalados, deixou-se cair em cima de uma cadeira. Será que ele voltaria ainda mais furioso, e a obrigaria a fazer o que tinha prometido no dia anterior? A morena ficou ali na cadeira, se acalmando, por um bom tempo. Depois trocou de roupa e se deitou, cobrindo-se com o maior número possível de cobertas. Sasuke voltaria, ela pensou com o temor voltando. Afinal, ele dormia naquele quarto, uma hora ou outra ele teria que voltar, e se deitaria do lado dela, e...

Hinata ficou a noite toda de olhos abertos, com medo da hora que a porta seria aberta e aquele monstro entraria no quarto. As horas foram se passando, mas ela não baixava a guarda. Tinha medo de adormecer e quando acordar levar um susto com uma presença aterrorizante ali ao lado dela. Mas isso não aconteceu. Sasuke não voltou mais, e Hinata só conseguiu adormecer quando já tinha amanhecido.

- Senhora? Senhora, acorde.

Hinata abriu lentamente os olhos e deu de cara com uma das criadas. Ela parecia ter uns quarenta anos e tinha um ar bondoso. Hinata sentou-se na cama, se espreguiçando como uma gata.

- Ainda bem que despertou, senhora Uchiha. Hinata franziu o cenho. Era muito estranho ser chamada de "senhora", mas ser chamada de "senhora Uchiha" era mais ainda.

- É muito tarde? - Perguntou, bocejando.

- São duas da tarde, senhora. - A mulher sorriu. - Como já passou da hora do almoço, o senhor mandou-me vir te despertar.

- Sasuke? Ele está em casa?

- Está, sim senhora. O senhor está no borboletário.

- Bor-Borboletário? - Hinata repetiu confusa.

- Sim senhora, o senhor cuida de um borboletário há anos. - A criada respondeu. - Bem, o senhor me deu ordens para levar a senhora para comer e em seguida lhe mostrar a mansão. Será um prazer para mim.

- Tudo bem, mas eu acho que minhas roupas...

- Esqueça-as, senhora. Creio que o senhor jogou-as fora.

- O quê? - A morena disse indignada. - Como assim jogou fora?

- Não se preocupe, senhora. - A criada caminhou até o grande e empoeirado armário. Abriu-o, e Hinata viu uma quantidade tão grande de roupas e vestidos coloridos e finos, que arregalou os olhos. - O senhor fez questão de encher este armário para você antes do casamento.

- É... Tudo para mim?

- Claro que sim, senhora. - A mulher sorriu com animação. - Deseja ajuda para vestir-se?

- Não, obrigada. - Hinata saiu da cama, meio confusa com aquela nova vida que viria. - Como se chama?

- Kurenai, senhora. Agora vou me retirar para que possa vestir-se. Estarei esperando-a do lado de fora.

A mulher saiu com um sorriso. Hinata adorou saber que teria aquela companhia agradável na mansão. Se tivesse que viver só com o Uchiha ela não saberia o que fazer. A garota parou em frente ao armário e ficou olhando aquela quantidade de vestidos belíssimos com ar pensativo. Depois escolheu um vestido verde escuro, com um leve decote. Viu que havia sapatos fazendo par com cada um daqueles vestidos, e pegou o pequeno sapato verde do vestido que tinha escolhido. Quando saiu do quarto, Kurenai a esperava, e a olhou com um sorriso de aprovação.

- Está linda, senhora. Vamos descer.

Hinata comeu na enorme e comprida mesa da sala de refeições. A mesa estava posta somente para ela, com diversas e deliciosas comidas. Hinata comeu o máximo que podia para não desapontar os cozinheiros. Quando terminou, Kurenai se aproximou.

- Agora quer ir conhecer a mansão, senhora?

- Sim. - Respondeu tão somente.

Hinata largou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e se levantou. Kurenai acompanhou a Srª. Uchiha por todos os recantos da mansão, calada. A moça observava tudo com horror. Mesmo pela manhã, a casa era toda escura e fechada, com aquelas pinturas e estátuas horríveis que ela tinha visto na noite anterior.

- Kurenai... Não acha esta casa sinistra demais? - Perguntou se virando para observar a mulher, que estava séria. - Por que o Uchiha mantêm a casa desse jeito, como se fosse uma casa de vampiros? É tudo tão sem vida, tão obscuro, tão assustador... Tudo tão parecido com ele... - Hinata concluiu baixinho.

- Não creio que seja assim, senhora. A mansão só é muito clássica, mas é bonita. - A governanta respondeu, sem olhar Hinata nos olhos.

A morena estranhou, mas não comentou mais nada. Quando terminaram de ver tudo, Kurenai perguntou se Hinata não queria ir até o Borboletário ver o marido. Ela já ia dizer que não, mas depois mudou de idéia, querendo sair daquela casa. As duas saíram, e estava andando por fora da casa, quando Hinata observou ao redor e perguntou:

-Aqui não há um jardineiro, Kurenai?

- Há sim senhora.

- E por que o lugar que seria do jardim é tão vazio? Tão seco e sem vida, não há nenhuma flor ou árvore por aqui?

- O patrão não gosta de plantas e flores, senhora. Gosta de manter o lado de fora da casa sem nada; sem grama, sem flores, sem jardim.

Hinata ia perguntar o porquê daquilo tudo, mas Kurenai não estava com uma cara de que queria ficar conversando naquele momento. Quando chegaram à frente do Borboletário, um lugar atrás da mansão, que parecia mais uma estufa, Kurenai sorriu.

-Chegamos, senhora. Senhor Uchiha está aí dentro, pode entrar.

- Mas... Não seria melhor avisar...?

- Imagine, o meu senhor irá adorar vê-la! Será uma ótima surpresa! Vá! - Kurenai empurrou Hinata para dentro com delicadeza, e fechou a porta.

A morena olhou ao redor, temerosa. Não viu o marido, mas viu flores e plantas por todos os lados. Sorrindo por ver "vida" novamente, andou alguns passos. De repente algumas borboletas coloridas passaram rápido por ela e começaram a voar ao redor de Hinata. Ela riu e ergueu o dedo, permitindo que uma borboleta rosa pousasse em cima, batendo as asas.

- Que visão celestial. - Hinata ergueu os olhos e seu sorriso esfumaçou ao ver Sasuke se aproximar, devorando-a com os olhos.

- Não tinha visto você. - A moça murmurou, fazendo a borboleta que estava em seu dedo voar.

- Eu estava ali do lado quando vi você entrar. - Ele respondeu, parando na frente dela. - O que a traz aqui?

- Foi Kurenai que me convenceu a vir.

- Claro. - Ele disse seco.

Hinata se afastou, engolindo seco, e começou a observar as borboletas que voavam por todos os lados; pareciam flashes coloridos pelo ar.

- Onde dormiu ontem? - Ela perguntou timidamente. Sasuke demorou algum tempo para responder.

- Dormi em outro quarto. - Disse por fim.

- Ah.

- Por quê? - Ele perguntou com secura. - Sentiu minha falta? Hinata nem precisou responder. Sasuke a observou com um sorriso carregado de ironia.

- Porque tem um borboletário? - Ela perguntou algum tempo depois, curiosa. - Eu jamais poderia imaginar que teria algo tão belo aqui. Ao olhar do moreno, Hinata arregalou os olhos.

- E-Eu não quis dizer... não quis ofender, mas...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi. - Ele a cortou duramente. - Eu mantenho esse borboletário porque ele existe desde que eu era criança... Me traz boas recordações. - Ele murmurou, distante.

- Que tipo de recordações? - Hinata perguntou, querendo saber mais sobre a vida daquele homem misterioso.

- Não lhe interessa. - Ele respondeu, mordaz. A esposa se assustou com o olhar de ameaça dele. - E se quiser vir aqui, venha somente em minha companhia. Ou então entre com Kurenai. Nunca entre aqui sozinha, entendeu?

-Mas por quê? - Hinata não entendeu. -É apenas um borboletário!

-Mas não é seu. Esse lugar é algo muito pessoal para mim, por isso se quiser entrar terá que ser comigo ou com Kurenai. Se algum dia eu a vir sozinha aqui dentro você vai se arrepender, está entendido? - Ele quase gritou, e Hinata ficou confusa com aquele ataque repentino, e sem razão nenhuma.

- Está bem. - Ela concordou rapidamente, com medo de que Sasuke se descontrolasse mais.

- Ótimo. - Ele voltou com seu ar controlado. - Não queira provocar uma briga entre nós, doce. - Ele murmurou se aproximando e passando um dedo pelo queixo de Hinata. - Você só tem a perder.

Hinata virou o rosto. Sasuke deu um sorriso malévolo, encarando-a por uns instantes, e depois se afastou.

Naquele dia, uma tempestade desabou. A tempestade era até mais forte do que aquela da noite da fuga de Hinata. A morena estava fora da Mansão, pois ainda era final de tarde, passeando ao ar livre, quando os pingos grossos começaram a cair. Quando a chuva tornou-se forte, já havia corrido para dentro da mansão; mas aquilo não evitou a morena de entrar ensopada.

- Onde estava? – Sasuke foi a primeira coisa que ela viu quando levantou os olhos. - Não viu a chuva que estava se aproximando?

- Nem percebi. - Ela respondeu, fechando a porta e tirando as mexas molhadas da cara.

Quando se virou para frente, viu que Sasuke tinha os olhos pregados em seu corpo, e que o rosto dele estava afogueado. Hinata olhou para baixo e só então viu... Por Cristo, como tinha esquecido que estava usando uma roupa branca?! Estava tudo transparente, dando para ver cada curva e cada detalhe de seu corpo. Os seios principalmente.

Com o rosto em brasa, Hinata cruzou os braços na frente do peito de cabeça baixa. O marido pareceu "acordar", e subiu o olhar. Ele pigarreou, parecendo desnorteado por alguns instantes.

- Suba e tome um... Banho quente. Não pode ficar molhada a noite toda. - Ele disse em tom arrogante, se virando e saindo sem voltar a olhá-la.

Hinata colocou a mão no rosto e o sentiu quente. Que vergonha que estava sentindo! Subiu lentamente até o quarto e foi direto para o banho. Quando saiu, enrolada numa toalha felpuda, viu o marido entrando no quarto.

- O que faz aqui? - Ela perguntou alarmada.

- Estou no meu quarto. - Ele respondeu, dando de ombros e fechando a porta.

- Sim, mas...

- Não se engane Hinata. - Ele disse firmemente. - Este quarto é de nós dois, e você é minha esposa. Vamos compartilhar tudo, inclusive a cama deste quarto. Hinata sentiu a boca seca, e Sasuke deu um sorriso perverso para ela.

-Partilhar a cama para dormir, eu quis dizer. - Ele murmurou sensualmente. Ela assentiu tão aliviada que voltou a respirar normalmente de novo.

- Bem, mas se continuar parada na minha frente somente com essa toalha eu retiro o que disse. - Ele ameaçou, de repente, devorando-a com seus olhos brilhantes e felinos. - Não imagina o poder de sedução que tem, e tudo o que eu quero agora é arrancar essa toalha e fazê-la minha mulher, como deve ser. Não tem idéia de como está deliciosa só com esta toalha.

Hinata corou violentamente com aquelas palavras. Pegou a camisola em cima da cama e voltou correndo para o banheiro, com a risada feroz de Sasuke ressoando pelo quarto e a amedrontando.

Naquela noite ela não conseguiu dormir e se manteve imóvel na cama por horas. A respiração do marido soava calma ao seu lado, mas ela que estava de costas e o mais afastada possível de Sasuke, não ousava se virar.

A tempestade ainda caía lá fora. Se dando por vencida, Hinata se levantou sem fazer nenhum barulho, e parou na frente da janela. O lado de fora da mansão parecia mal-assombrado com aquela chuva. As nuvens escuras e os raios caindo naquela escuridão, sem nenhuma vida, e alguns sons de morcegos e corujas desesperados por causa das gotas pesadas de água. Era assustador.

Quando um trovão feroz soou, Hinata levou um susto e pulou, com o coração descompassado. A visão arrepiante que estava tendo da janela também não ajudou. A morena viu Sasuke abrindo os olhos, acordando por causa do barulho do trovão, e não pensou duas vezes. Correu até a cama e abraçou o marido, escondendo-se no peito largo dele. Sasuke arregalou imperceptivelmente os olhos e ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, depois passou os braços ao redor de Hinata.

- Você está tremendo... Tem medo de chuva? - Perguntou meio sonolento.

- Não de chuva, mas esses trovões estão me assustando. - Ela respondeu meio manhosa, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos. - Além do mais, lá fora está parecendo um filme de terror.

- Não vá mais à janela.

Ele disse já totalmente acordado, sentando-se na cama e posicionando Hinata em seu colo. Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando rapidamente. Já se acalmando, a esposa se ajeitou no colo de Sasuke e sem querer sua camisola curta subiu, expondo-lhe as coxas torneadas. Como um ímã, o olhar de Sasuke foi puxado para baixo. Vermelha, Hinata ergueu os grandes olhos para ele enquanto arrumava a camisola.

Sasuke a encarou por um minuto, e de repente, antes que Hinata pudesse se afastar, ele agarrou-a pelo pescoço, aproximou o rosto dela e a beijou com voracidade. As línguas se encontraram, e quando Hinata o sentiu chupando sua língua de forma erótica, ela arfou, sentindo o corpo quente.

Sasuke a trouxe mais para perto, agarrando-a pelas mexas negras sem machucar. Hinata se mexeu no colo dele e sentiu algo muito estranho. O homem ofegou, e quando a morena sentiu-se sentada sobre algo duro, Sasuke afastou-a pelos cabelos.

- Está brincando com o que não deve. Se não vai chegar até o fim, não me provoque. -Ele avisou, com voz cortante. - Se eu a vir com a roupa molhada e pregada no corpo, com uma toalha de banho, ou com uma camisola curta novamente, vou jogar tudo ao inferno e você não vai poder fugir. Meu controle está no limite, Hyuuga Hinata.

Dizendo isso, Sasuke empurrou Hinata para o lado sem nenhuma delicadeza, levantou-se e saiu do quarto. A morena ficou na cama, trêmula e confusa, com vontade de chorar.

Uma semana se passou. Hinata e Sasuke sequer tinham mencionado o que houvera naquela noite, e embora dormissem no mesmo quarto todos os dias, era como se houvesse uma parede no meio da cama. O casal dormia afastado, e ele nunca mais tentara tocá-la novamente.

Mais calma com a possibilidade de que o marido fosse deixá-la em paz por mais algum tempo, Hinata andava mais tranqüila e menos nervosa; embora no fundo soubesse que uma hora o Uchiha iria reivindicar seus direitos de marido, o que ainda não tinha feito desde a cerimônia de casamento, por mais estranho que parecia.

- Madame. - Kurenai se aproximou ansiosa. Hinata levantou os olhos e sorriu para a criada. A morena estava sentada sobre uma toalha, na sombra da parte de trás do Borboletário. Ali era calmo e ninguém a perturbava.

- Olá.

- Senhora, ainda aqui? - Kurenai murmurou nervosamente. - O patrão está esperando-a para o almoço... E se me permite dizer, ele não está com um bom humor hoje.

- E quando ele está? - Hinata perguntou interpretando emburramento.

- Bem, é a segunda vez que ele me pede para levar a senhora para dentro. E se não vier logo, ele virá buscá-la. Hinata deu de ombros, enquanto pegava na mão algumas flores coloridas que tinha pegado dentro do Borboletário, com ajuda de Kurenai, claro.

- Não tenho medo dele. Além disso, estou sem fome. Pode avisá-lo que não irei almoçar hoje?

- Mas, senhora...

- Vá, Kurenai.

A mulher saiu mais ansiosa do que tinha chegado. Hinata respirou o ar refresco daquele dia, relaxada, enquanto apanhava mais algumas flores que estavam ao seu lado na toalha.

- Como é? - Sasuke perguntou sibilante como uma cobra.

- Ela não vai vir senhor. Disse que está sem fome. - Kurenai repetiu, pigarreando.

- Não me interessa. - Ele estava claramente controlando a fúria. - Hinata vai comer comigo na mesa, nem que eu tenha que forçar a comida dentro de sua boca! - Ele disse com brutalidade.

- Senhor, por favor! - Kurenai pediu, chocada.

- Onde está ela? - O homem se levantou da mesa, como um tigre cutucado.

- Senhor, não vá causar uma briga por causa disto! A menina ainda é jovem demais, não está acostumada com...

- Que se dane! - Ele disse de maus modos. - Se ela ainda não sabe como uma esposa deve agir, eu vou ensiná-la.

- Mas...

- Kurenai, não é só porque me conhece desde pequeno que eu vou permitir que interfira em meu casamento. - Sasuke disse duramente, e a mulher se calou. - Agora com licença. - Ele saiu feito uma rajada de vento, deixando para trás temor e angustia sobre a pobre governanta.

- Levante-se para ir almoçar comigo, Hinata. - Ordenou quase aos gritos, quando se aproximou. Hinata olhou para cima e viu Sasuke olhando-a ameaçadoramente.

- Kurenai não mandou meu recado? - Perguntou calmamente, enquanto tirava uma fitinha de seu vestido para amarrar ao redor das flores em sua mão, fazendo um pequenino buquê colorido.

- Mandou, e se você pensa que vai agir com caprichos e mimos comigo está enganada. -Sasuke disse autoritário. - Vai agir como uma esposa deve agir.

- E se eu não quiser? - Hinata o olhou desafiante.

- Eu vou obrigá-la! - Sasuke puxou Hinata para ficar de pé, pelo braço. -E vou perder todo o respeito de marido que tenho por você até agora!

- Ai!! - O braço dela doeu pelo puxão brusco.

-Hinata, você não é mais uma criança! Agora é uma mulher, pare de agir como se tivesse quinze anos!

- Você não pode me obrigar a nada!

- Sou seu marido!

- Você sabe que eu nunca quis este casamento, não me considero sua mulher!

Sasuke a olhou com os olhos soltando chispas escuras e sinistras. Hinata achou por um segundo, que ia apanhar do marido. - Pois é melhor começar a se considerar... porque você É minha mulher. - Ele sussurrou, com o rosto bem perto do dela. - Vamos! - Ele grunhiu, apertando a mão fina dela até machucar e arrastando-a até dentro da mansão, com a esposa aos tropeços.

- Está me machucando! - Ela gritou, sentindo os olhos arderem.

- Sasuke! - Kurenai disse alto, quando os dois entraram na sala de refeições aos gritos.

- Sente-se! - Ele mandou ríspido, soltando Hinata e apontando para a cadeira do lado oposto da sua. A morena tentou escapar, mas Sasuke a puxou de volta pela cintura e a sentou à força na cadeira. - Fique aí, ou vou perder minha paciência!

- Senhor, pelo amor de Deus! - Kurenai se aproximou. Hinata a olhou com súplica, pedindo ajuda.

Sasuke não respondeu à criada. - Coma, Hinata. - Ordenou.

- Me deixe em paz, Uchiha! ODEIO você!

- Coma logo, ou prefere que eu vá até aí lhe dar a comida? - Ele ameaçou, levantando-se da cadeira que estava sentado.

Hinata grunhiu alto e pegou o garfo, olhando-o com fúria pelo canto dos olhos.

- Ótimo. - Ele resmungou, voltando a sentar-se. Quando terminaram de comer, num clima pesado como chumbo, Hinata levantou-se.

- Espero que esteja satisfeito! - Gritou.

- Não grite. - Ele disse calmamente.

Hinata apertou as mãos, com ódio, e só então percebeu que ainda segurava o pequeno buquê de florzinhas que tinha feito. Sasuke se aproximou dela, arrancou o buquê de suas mãos e o jogou no chão, pisoteando-o.

- Olhe o que fez! Acabou com as flores! - Hinata exclamou, horrorizada, observando as pétalas e folhas esmagadas no chão.

- Isso é para você ver que não pode viver sonhando com tudo mágico e colorido. - Sasuke murmurou implacável. - A vida real é bem diferente.

E saiu, com um olhar diabólico. Hinata sentiu os olhos molhados, enquanto se abaixava para colher os restos do buquê.

Sim, a realidade era bem diferente de seus sonhos...

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata acordou e quando olhou para o lado viu a cama vazia, como sempre. Em todos aqueles dias dormindo no mesmo quarto, Hinata sequer tinha visto Sasuke dormir, pois ele deitava quando ela já estava adormecida e levantava antes dela todos os dias.

Bocejando, Hinata sentou-se na cama. Prendeu os longos fios com um laço, para tirá-los do rosto, e se levantou para abrir as janelas e fazer a claridade entrar naquele quarto escuro.

- Bom dia, senhora. - Kurenai adentrou no quarto, trazendo uma bandeja.

- Bom dia. O café da manhã hoje vai ser aqui?

- O senhor saiu cedo, e pediu para eu trazer a bandeja de café para a senhora. - Kurenai explicou, depositando a bandeja reforçada sobre a cama.

- Que bom que ele saiu. – Hinata murmurou, voltando a olhar pela janela. A claridade e os raios do sol lhe iluminavam, fazendo sua pele ficar mais dourada, os olhos mais claros e os cabelos mais negros do que nunca.

- Madame, tem que ser mais paciente com o senhor Uchiha. - Kurenai murmurou bondosa, se aproximando.

- Não consigo ser paciente com esse homem. Eu nunca quis, nem quero esse casamento, eu não o amo. – Hinata respondeu.

Kurenai suspirou e balançou a cabeça. - É uma pena que as coisas estejam assim. Mas a senhora dormiu bem? Ontem não foi se deitar muito bem...

Lembrando-se da briga feia que tivera com Sasuke no dia anterior, e de como tinha ido dormir cedo e quase aos prantos, Hinata suspirou. - Consegui descansar bem. -Respondeu simplesmente. -Trabalha aqui nesta casa há muito tempo, Kurenai?

- Desde que o senhor era menino. Conheci os pais dele, uma pena terem morrido tão jovens.

Hinata apertou os olhos, encarando a mulher. - E os pais eram a única família dele? Sasuke não teve irmãos?

Kurenai se afastou, abrindo as tampas das comidas na bandeja de Hinata.

- O senhor é o único Uchiha vivo agora. - Respondeu simplesmente. - Venha comer, tenho que descer agora madame.

Hinata franziu o cenho e se aproximou da cama.

- Tudo bem.

- Qualquer coisa me chame, ou chame algum dos empregados. -Kurenai sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Hinata respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama, enquanto pegava algumas uvas da bandeja.

- Hoje à noite iremos a uma festa. - Foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke disse à tarde, quando Hinata desceu e o encontrou na biblioteca, lendo uma folha muito concentradamente.

- Festa aonde? - Hinata perguntou. Sasuke ainda lia a folha, sem ao menos olhar para Hinata enquanto falava.

- É aniversário de um conhecido, e ele fará uma reunião para comemorar. Quero você vestindo algo sofisticado hoje, e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Está bem. A que horas tenho que estar pronta? -Hinata o observava com os grandes olhos cor de avelã.

Sasuke finalmente ergueu os olhos para ela. - Sete horas sairemos daqui.

- Ok. - Hinata assentiu, tirando uma mexa morena dos olhos e piscando.

Sasuke levantou-se e se aproximou. - As coisas funcionam muito mais agradavelmente quando você não discute, percebeu? - Hinata se afastou, franzindo o cenho. - Não faça essa cara, parece uma criancinha emburrada. - Ele brincou, passando o dedo pelo queixo dela.

- Se você fosse menos estúpido, eu não discutiria tanto. - Hinata murmurou.

- A questão não é minha estupidez, e sim sua teimosia. - Ele disse sério, tirando a mão do queixo da morena.

- Eu só teimo com as coisas que me interessam. - Ela se defendeu. - E você... é grosseiro com todos, mesmo quando as pessoas não te fazem nada.

Sasuke se afastou rabugento. - Eu sou assim, não posso mudar.

- Todos podem mudar. - Hinata garantiu, e o marido a observou.

- Eu não. - Disse sombriamente. - E se não quer despertar meus piores instintos, que eu tento controlar para não brigarmos a toda hora, é bom você não me provocar... Assim poderemos formar um casal normal.

- Nunca seremos um casal normal! - Hinata sufocou um grito na garganta.

- Suba e vá escolher sua roupa para a festa. - Sasuke mandou ácido. - Kurenai vá ajudá-la.

- Ótimo. - Hinata virou as costas e saiu, desanimada.

- Já escolheu o que vai usar esta noite, madame? - Kurenai perguntou, entrando no quarto com um sorriso gentil e fechando a porta.

- Ainda não. - Hinata respondeu, suspirando, sentada na cama e observando o armário aberto. - Os vestidos são todos muito bonitos.

- Sim, mas precisa escolher. - Kurenai se aproximou. - Quer ajuda?

- Por favor.

- Bem, eu sugiro algo bonito e levemente sensual. Não muito formal, mas também não muito apelativo. - A mulher disse, tirando alguns vestidos do armário e examinando-os. - Veja, esse cor de vinho está belíssimo. - Hinata saiu da cama e pegou o vestido.

- Sim... Mas é decotado demais. - Kurenai sorriu.

- Então... Vejamos esse amarelo?

- Bonito, mas amarelo não me cai muito bem. - Hinata murmurou. - Eu estava pensando em algo numa cor discreta, mas que não passasse despercebido.

- Entendo. Que tal este vestido preto? - Kurenai pegou o vestido delicado e pôs na frente do corpo de Hinata. - Ficará perfeito no corpo da senhora.

- Mas é muito... - A morena arregalou os olhos.

- Sensual? - Kurenai riu. -O que tem? Você é jovem, bonita, e tem um corpo de dar inveja! Use este!

Hinata hesitou, mas de repente se tocou que se usasse um vestido daqueles certamente seria uma provocação, no sentido literal da palavra (irritar), para o Uchiha.

Satisfeita com aquela idéia, pois ainda estava muito irritada com o marido desde o dia anterior, Hinata resolveu que naquela noite atiçaria um pouco o tigre, como vingança.

- Está certo, vou com este. - Disse triunfante, e Kurenai assentiu com um sorriso.

Após um longo banho, Hinata finalmente sentou-se na penteadeira para que Kurenai arrumasse seus cabelos. A mulher os secou e deixou os lisos negros soltos caindo pelas costas, à pedido da morena. Depois disso Hinata se maquiou muito de leve, e finalmente pôs o vestido.

- Está uma formosura, senhora. - Kurenai elogiou encantada. - O patrão não vai tirar os olhos de você.

Corando, Hinata parou na frente do espelho. O vestido não tinha decote, era reto no busto e as alças foram pregadas no quase fim de seus ombros, mas em compensação deixava uma de suas pernas inteiramente descoberta, deixando à mostra a coxa grossa e torneada, a panturrilha delicada e bem feita, e o pé pequeno e delicado dentro da sandália negra de salto alto.

O vestido era de um tecido suave, mas muito colado, deixando cada curva do corpo de Hinata à vista, provocando sensualmente qualquer vista masculina. Sim, Hinata nunca se sentira tão sensual como naquele momento.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, madame? - Kurenai perguntou com um sorriso, olhando com satisfação para a bela morena à sua frente.

- Não, obrigada. Eu logo desço. - Hinata respondeu sorrindo, sentando-se novamente na penteadeira para passar um perfume.

Kurenai assentiu e saiu do quarto. Quando Hinata ficou pronta, olhou no relógio e viu que eram 18h55min. O marido já devia estar esperando-a. Desceu lentamente as escadas, segurando o vestido para não tropeçar. Estava indo em direção à sala procurar Sasuke quando ele apareceu extremamente másculo e bonito num terno negro. Hinata olhou-o de cima a baixo, sem poder se conter.

- Já vamos?-A morena perguntou, pigarreando.

Sasuke não respondeu imediatamente. Olhava-a com um olhar brilhante e faminto, de cima a baixo de forma lenta. Hinata se arrepiou com aquele olhar, sentindo-se despida naquele momento. Cruzou os braços na frente dos seios, e viu Sasuke descendo o olhar até sua coxa torneada e exposta.

- Se vestiu para matar hoje? - Ele perguntou, com a voz rouca, erguendo os olhos e encarando-a.

- Somente me vesti elegantemente para esta noite. - Hinata respondeu. Viu Sasuke lamber os lábios provocantemente e sentiu um arrepio na nuca. - Devo me trocar?

- Não, está ótimo assim. - Ele respondeu indiferente. -Vamos, não quero chegar atrasado. Hinata assentiu e seguiu o marido.

Quando chegaram à festa, já havia uma quantidade considerável de pessoas. Hinata viu que a maioria era formada por casais, assim como ela e Sasuke. Os homens estavam vestidos elegantemente com ternos, e as mulheres com vestidos elegantíssimos e diversas jóias caras.

- Sasuke, enfim chegou! - Uma voz grave disse atrás deles. Hinata e Sasuke se viraram.

- Kiba! - Sasuke fez um aceno de cabeça, educado, e apertou a mão do homem.

- Só estava esperando por você. - Kiba disse com alegria.

Era um homem baixo, com cerca de trinta e poucos anos, moreno e muito bonito. Ele se virou para Hinata e arregalou levemente os olhos. A morena não gostou daquele olhar em cima dela.

- Ora, ora... Esta seria a famosa senhora Uchiha? - Perguntou à Sasuke, mas ainda com os olhos pregados em Hinata.

- Sim. Kiba, esta é minha esposa Uchiha Hinata. Hinata, este é o aniversariante, Inuzuka Kiba. - Sasuke apresentou arrogante.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. - Hinata fez uma reverência com o vestido.

- O prazer é de todo meu, senhora. - Kiba respondeu, pegando a mão delicada de Hinata e beijando demoradamente. Hinata limpou disfarçadamente as costas da mão no vestido quando o homem largou-a.

- Que sorte teve, teme! Conseguiu casar-se com a jovem mais bela! - Ele disse, olhando maliciosamente para Sasuke.

- Sim, tive muita sorte. - Sasuke respondeu, olhando para Hinata com um olhar maléfico. Ela desviou os olhos, incomodada com aquilo.

- Desejam comer ou beber algo? - Kiba ofereceu.

- Um drink para mim e algo fraco para minha esposa. - Sasuke respondeu antes que Hinata abrisse a boca. Ela o olhou com irritação.

Kiba assentiu com um sorriso divertido e saiu.

- Eu tenho boca, sabia? Posso pedir o que eu quiser. - A morena disse ao marido.

- Eu sei que tem boca, e por sinal uma linda boca. - Ele respondeu com zombaria. - Mas você é muito delicada para beber algo forte.

- Por que ele lhe chamou de teme? - Hinata perguntou, mudando completamente de assunto.

- É um velho apelido. - Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Aqui está, um drink e um coquetel para a delicada dama. - Kiba voltou com as bebidas, e entregou a taça para Hinata com um sorriso.

A morena olhou para o marido, mas ele nem a encarava e parecia indiferente e arrogante.

- Talvez sua esposa queira se juntar às outras mulheres, enquanto você vem comigo cumprimentar os outros. - Kiba propôs. - Vou chamar minha esposa para acompanhá-la, senhora. - Ele piscou.

"Ele é casado!", Hinata pensou com censura.

- Ino!!! - O homem chamou, fazendo um gesto.

Uma bela loira, alta, de pele muito alva, se aproximou. Ela parecia ser só um ano ou dois mais velha que Hinata, e usava um vestido dourado. O brilho nos olhos dela transmitiu algo bom para a morena, que sorriu para ela.

- Ino, esta é a esposa de Sasuke. - Kiba apresentou. - Quer levá-la para se juntar às outras damas?

- Sim, claro. - Ino sorriu. - Como está, Sasuke?

- Ótimo, e você Ino? - Sasuke beijou a mão da loira com educação.

- Tudo bem. Vamos? - A loira se virou para Hinata.

Hinata deu um ultimo olhar para o marido, mas Sasuke já tinha se afastado com Kiba.

- Nossa, você é bonita! - Ouviu a voz de Ino e se virou.

- Obrigada! - Hinata sorriu.

- Como se chama? - A loira perguntou animadamente.

- Hyuuga Hinata... Ou melhor, Uchiha Hinata. – Disse revirando os olhos.

- Muito prazer. Então você foi quem fisgou o senhor Uchiha, hein? - Ela parecia impressionada. - Quem diria que uma mulher tão jovem, e de aparência tão frágil como você, seria a mulher que conseguiria esta proeza.

- Por que diz isto? - Hinata perguntou confusa.

- Ora, você já deve saber. - Ino girou os olhos, como se aquilo não fosse novidade. -Uchiha é o homem mais frio e cruel que já conheci. Todos comentam sobre isso. É muito perigoso e nada o abala. Já destruiu muitas pessoas que se meteram em seu caminho, sem dó nem piedade.

Hinata arregalou de leve os olhos.

- Sr. Uchiha sempre é muito educado comigo, mas honestamente eu jamais teria coragem de me casar com um homem como ele. Por mais bonito que seja. - Ino confessou. - Não tem medo dele?

Hinata deu de ombros. - Às vezes sim. Não tive muitas opções sobre este casamento. Sou sua prometida desde sempre.

Ino a olhou com ar penalizado e compreensivo. - Entendo. Casei-me com Kiba por este mesmo motivo. Não o amo.

Hinata a olhou, sentindo imediatamente muita afeição por Ino.

- Eu tampouco amo o Uchiha. - Confessou. - Ele é malévolo...

- Sim, só de olhá-lo eu também vejo um brilho estranho em seus olhos que me fazem arrepiar. - Ino disse com os olhos arregalados, espiando Sasuke por cima dos ombros. -Deve ser horrível ser casada com alguém tão mau e impiedoso, não?

Se fosse outra, se sentiria ofendida com aquela franqueza de Ino, mas Hinata não se sentia ofendida, e sim grata por alguém também conseguir falar sobre o que todos sabiam, mas não tinham coragem de admitir.

- Não me agrada esta situação realmente. - Hinata suspirou.

- Mas há um lado bom...Uchiha é um dos homens mais belos e sexy's que eu já vi na vida. - Ino disse com malícia. - Ele deve ser incrível na cama, não?

Hinata corou fortemente. - Não sei dizer.

Ino pareceu confusa.

- Mas... Como...? - A loira arregalou os olhos. - Vocês não tiveram noite de núpcias?

- Não.

- Mas... Por quê? Na minha noite de núpcias eu não pude fazer nada, Kiba não deixaria eu escapar. - Ela disse tristemente.

- Bom, até hoje eu não sei como consegui isto também. - Hinata mordeu os lábios. - Eu sei que qualquer hora Uchiha vai apelar por seus direitos de marido, mas por alguma razão ainda não o fez.

- Que estranho. - Ino a olhou. - Se fosse com qualquer outra com certeza Sasuke não deixaria passar, por mais que a mulher implorasse. Ele tem uma natureza cruel. Por que será que agiu diferente com você?

- Atrapalho? - Antes que Hinata pudesse responder, uma mulher alta e esguia com incomuns cabelos róseos, de olhos verdes, se aproximou.

- Imagine, Sakura. - Ino sorriu, mas quando a rósea não estava olhando Hinata viu a loira fazer uma leve careta.

- Quem é nossa nova amiga? - Sakura perguntou altiva, olhando para Hinata.

- Esta é Hinata, esposa do Uchiha. - Ino apresentou. - Hinata, posso te chamar assim, não é? – A morena assentiu. - Esta é Sakura, esposa de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Olá, prazer. - Hinata sorriu.

- Então é você a famosa prometida que finalmente Sasuke conseguiu levar para o altar? - Sakura a observou de cima a baixo. - Confesso que esperava um pouco mais da mulher que é objeto da obsessão de Sasuke.

- Obsessão? - Hinata a olhou confusa, e se surpreendeu pelo tom hostil da rósea.

- Não ligue para Sakura, ela sempre correu atrás de Sasuke, mas ele nunca olhou para ela. - Ino disse, girando os olhos. - Está com inveja de você, Hinata.

Sakura empinou o nariz e se afastou sem responder, claramente ofendida.

- Deixe para lá. - Ino aconselhou, ante o olhar assustado de Hinata. - Sakura é muito mimada, e a única coisa que não conseguiu na vida foi o amor de Sasuke. Por isso ela age desse jeito arrogante com todos. É a mulher mais fútil que já conheci. - Ino bufou, puxando Hinata para se juntarem às outras mulheres.

- Vejo que vocês não se dão bem. - Hinata comentou.

- Não muito. - Ino deu de ombros, antes de apresentar Hinata para as outras mulheres.

Hinata pediu licença para Ino e foi buscar um copo de ponche. Ia pegar um copo, quando uma mão alcançou antes dela.

- Para a bela dama. - Hinata se virou para trás e se deparou com o sorriso de Kiba, que lhe estendia o copo.

- Obrigada. - Apanhou o copo e começou a se servir.

- Sabe... Estou confuso. - Kiba se aproximou, ficando ao lado da morena e se servindo de bebida também. Hinata notou que ele estava ligeiramente bêbado.

- Devo perguntar por que, senhor?

- Como uma moça como você pode estar casada com o cruel Uchiha? - Kiba perguntou, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Uma... Moça como eu? - Hinata perguntou vagamente, querendo sair dali.

- Sim, tão jovem, tão bela, e tão sensual. - Kiba pegou uma negra mecha dos cabelos de Hinata e ela se assustou. - Não deveria estar casada com um homem tão cruel. - É como ver a doce e inocente Chapeuzinho casada com o Lobo Mau. - Ele comparou. - Isso é bizarro.

Hinata ofegou, tentando se afastar. Kiba não deixou e chegou muito mais perto. A morena olhou ao redor, viu que algumas pessoas presenciavam aquilo, mas não ousavam dizer nada.

- Sou a prometida do senhor Uchiha desde que nasci. - Hinata disse.

- Que lástima. A delicada moça sendo oferecida ao monstro cruel como sacrifício...

- Pensei que fosse amigo de meu marido. - Hinata franziu o cenho, se afastando.

-O Uchiha não se permite ter amigos. - Kiba respondeu, encurralando Hinata, que arregalou os olhos.

- Com licença, o monstro veio recuperar seu sacrifico. - Uma voz grossa e arrepiante disse às costas de Kiba.

~x~x~

To Be Continued...

* * *

_ÊÊÊÊÊ!!! Postei mais rápido do que eu planejava! UHASUHAUSHAUS Eu vou começar a diminuir o ritmo das postagens porque além de não estar recebendo reviews, a fic vai acabar muito depressa, e... Eu não ia querer isso, né? RSRS, Ou ia??? Hmm, bem! Sei lá! HAHAHA; _

_Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou "meio" grandinho, mas no próximo eu diminuo um pouco, néé? Ou vocês preferem assim? Eu estava pensando em aumentar os posts e diminuir o número de capítulos, sabe? Senão a fi fica muito cortada, as ideias ficam mais difíceis de entrelaçar e talz... Mandem sua opinião, por favor!_

_Quero agradecer a quem leu e às pessoas que estão acompanhando e favoritaram = OBRIGADO FRAN-CHAN! HOHOHOO! E as que estão me deixando review também! É uma parte importante pra autora porque mostram como foi o desempenho da pessoa e talz! Aceito critica também, mas por favor, se for uma daquelas pessoas que esculhambam e deturpam a moral do autor, pooooor favor não perca seu tempo! Críticas contrutivas são mais que boas. Assim como críticas apreciativas e comentários. Mas besteirol não. Se não curte, não lê, né? Não precisamos disso!_

_Bem, mas deixa falar do próximo capítulo! A Hinata vai "sofrer" na mão do Sasuke, mais do que já está. Se é que estar com o Sasuke é sofrimento. UASHUASHUAHSUAS. Ele tá começaaando a mudar. Assim, imperceptivelmente, mas tá! uhasuhasu. Acredito que a fanfic dê uma reviravolta. Mas vou deixar issopra imaginação de vocês! UAHSUAHSU_

_Acompanheem amores! Beijinhos da Miss :}}_

* * *

**FranHyuuga:** AAh flor, não tem problema o seu review veio depois, o importante é vir, pq é um jeito da gente saber que estão gostando néé?? Toda vez que vejo um review novo me dá vontade de postar! UHASUAHSUAHSU. A qualquer hora, e eu não to com nem um pouco de vontade de me controlar! HAHA (/ a descontrolada). RSRS. Bem, a intenção realmente foi tentar, pelo menos, deixar o Sasuke um enigma, sabe? Se eu estou conseguindo, é uma vitória! HAHAHA. E obrigado pelo elogio amor! Agora to me sentindo néé? -Q UAHSUAHSUAS Obrigado também pela review e por estar acompanhando a fic :}} Beijos Fran-chan!

**Jane Nylleve**: HEHEHE, será mesmo que ela vai sofrer nas mãos dele? HAHA, claro que vai u.u'' A-D-O-R-O o Sasuke instável. Na minha cabeça ele nunca foi muito err.. como dizer? Normal. O Sasuke nunca foi muito normal pra mim, sabe? E essa fanfic tá mostrando um pouquinho do que eu penso dele! Mas daqui a uns capítulos, ele vai começar a agir diferente. Mas diferente nem sempre é pra melhor néé??! UAHSUAS. Ou é! pff, HIHII. Obrigado pelo review amor, e espero mesmo que esteja curtindo a fic :} Acompanha, hein?! Vão ter muitas surpresas daqui pra frente! rsrs. Beijos, flor!


	4. Chapter 3

O homem ficou pálido, e se virou para trás, enquanto Hinata suspirava com alívio. Nunca tinha ficado tão feliz em ver Uchiha como naquele momento.

- Sasuke! - Kiba saudou, tentando parecer natural, mas gotas de suor escorriam-lhe na testa.

- Já bebeu demais, Kiba, se voltar a se aproximar de minha esposa vai desejar nunca ter nascido. - Sasuke disse numa voz macia, o que causou ainda mais arrepios à ameaça.

- Sim, sim, não se preocupe! - Kiba concordou, feito um cãozinho que levou bronca do dono. - Estava apenas brincando, conhecendo sua esposa...

- Não me apareceu brincadeira. E não quero que nenhum homem "conheça" minha esposa, somente eu. - Sasuke disse com voz dura. -Ino! - A morena se aproximou, sem graça.

- Seu marido já bebeu demais, fique de olho nele.

- Sim, senhor. - Ino se aproximou de Kiba, olhando para Hinata. - Sinto muito.

Kiba se afastou.

- Sinto muito. - Ino repetiu para Hinata.

- Você não tem culpa, eu é que sinto muito.

- Sente por quê? Eu já estou acostumada com meu marido. - Ino disse com desânimo. - Até mais, Hinata, foi um prazer. - Acenou e foi atrás de Kiba.

"Pobre Ino", Hinata pensou.

- Vamos embora. - Ela ouviu a voz autoritária de Sasuke ao seu lado. Hinata assentiu. Estavam saindo quando Sakura parou estupendamente na frente de Sasuke.

- Já vão?Ainda é cedo!

- A festa acabou para mim, Sakura. Até mais. - Ele respondeu, fazendo um aceno de cabeça e puxando Hinata.

- Fique um pouco mais, Uchiha! - Um homem, que estava sentado bebendo com os outros, exclamou ao vê-los passar.

- É, e nos deixe conhecer sua belíssima esposa! Teve sorte, meu caro! - Outro disse, passeando os olhos pelos cabelos macios de Hinata, os seios, a cintura e a coxa exposta pela fenda do vestido. - Ma qué bella!

- Não, já é hora de eu voltar para casa com minha esposa. - Sasuke respondeu, puxando Hinata ao encontro de seu corpo como se ela fosse algo que lhe quisessem roubar. Dizendo isso, saíram finalmente da festa. Quando estavam de volta à mansão, ainda do lado de fora, Hinata olhou para Sasuke. Ele parecia pálido e congestionado.

- Por que está bravo? - Perguntou hesitante. Ele se virou de repente para ela, como um louco e a morena foi para trás. Ele a agarrou pelo braço.

- Hoje será minha, Hinata. Hoje vamos consumar este casamento. A morena arregalou os olhos como duas esferas, e tentou se soltar; estava horrorizada de medo.

- Não tente fugir! - Sasuke urrou.

Hinata se assustou ainda mais, e por milagre conseguiu se soltar dele. Saiu correndo, em desespero, e para seu temor viu o Uchiha correndo logo atrás de si.

- Fique longe de mim!!! - Berrou.

- Não fuja Hinata, ou será pior pra você! - Ela tapou os ouvidos, com o coração descompassado, e quando viu estava à frente de uma grande fonte, a metros do Borboletário.

Nunca tinha notado aquela fonte antes. Antes que pudesse mudar o rumo e correr para outro lado, Sasuke a alcançou e a agarrou, derrubando os dois dentro da fonte.

- Me solte!!! - Hinata berrou quando emergiu. Sasuke a segurava com tanta força pelo pulso que doía muito.

- Não vou soltar! Vai ser minha... Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! - Ele parecia insano, parecia um animal, e Hinata se encolheu.

- Eu não quero! - A morena se levantou. Que erro. Ao seu levantar os cabelos molhados colaram-se nos seios, e o vestido, que já era bem colado, ficou como uma segunda pele no corpo da morena, enfatizando cada recanto e cada curva. A perna, exposta pela fenda lateral do vestido, parecia perolada à luz da lua. Sasuke ofegou, com os olhos nublados, e puxou Hinata de volta á água. A morena se desequilibrou e caiu no colo dele.

- Eu não quero, Uchiha! Não! - Ela gritou com todas as forças, quando ele começou a rasgar o vestido ferozmente.

- Não me importa se quer ou não, EU te quero agora! - Ele tinha um olhar de ódio, e Hinata sabia que ele não ia parar. - Todos aqueles homens te olhando hoje estavam me enlouquecendo! Ficaram te elogiando, dizendo o quão bonita e delicada você é! Como se eu não soubesse! E você ainda faz questão de provocar, usando um vestido sensual como esse! Quando vi Kiba quase em cima de você me segurei para não fazer uma loucura!

- Sasuke! - Hinata berrou de olhos arregalados, quando ele rasgou a parte da frente do vestido e os seios cheios e delicados ficaram à vista. Na mesma hora ela os tapou com a mão.

- Você é minha! E que fique claro para todos! Inclusive para você! - Uchiha murmurou cego pela fúria e pelo desejo, tirando as mãos de Hinata da frente.

Ele olhou os seios e ofegou. Hinata virou a cara e fechou os olhos, desesperada e ardendo de vergonha. Sasuke apertou os seios dela, sentindo a pele macia e fina. Depois desceu a boca para os mamilos, arrepiados por causa da água gelada, e os chupou com voracidade. A moça fechou os olhos com mais força.

-Terminou? - Perguntou nervosa, quando Sasuke se afastou.

- Mal começamos. - Ele respondeu perverso, somente se levantando para tirar a própria roupa. Hinata tentou sair da Fonte, mas Sasuke a segurou e a puxou de volta, sério, disse:

-Se continuar tentando escapar vai piorar sua situação. - Ele disse alto, e Hinata tremeu. Quando ele terminou de tirar a roupa molhada, Hinata virou o rosto. Não queria ver nada.

- Olhe para mim! - Ele mandou, virando o rosto dela para ele de uma vez. Hinata arregalou os olhos. Sasuke era forte, tinha muitos músculos, peito malhado e... Quando a morena olhou para baixo ofegou.

- Você é muito... Grande!Vai me machucar! - Ela disse assustada, olhando abismada para a masculinidade de Sasuke.

- Não vou se me deixar fazer isso direito. - Ele sorriu com ironia. Parecia se divertir naquele momento.

- Vamos conseguir. - Ele disse simplesmente. -Vou entrar todo em você, e vai ser bom para nós dois se você relaxar.

- Uchiha, pare de me torturar! - Ela gritou, chorando, em absoluto desespero. - Não vou conseguir relaxar e você não pode me forçar!

- Isso é o que veremos. - Ele disse arrogante.

- Você está ficando maior! – Hinata exclamou, vendo como o marido ficava ainda mais duro e ereto a cada segundo.

- É você. - Ele a olhou com perversidade, os olhos brilhando. Aproximou-se e deitou Hinata no batente da fonte. Ela tentou sentar, mas Sasuke a empurrou de volta.

- Fique aí!!

Começou a passar a mão pelo corpo esbelto de Hinata, sentindo a pele alva sob a palma. Passou a mão lentamente sobre a coxa torneada da morena, apertando-a. Virou o corpo de Hinata para ele, e antes que ela pudesse conter o gemido de surpresa, Sasuke lhe abriu as pernas, segurando com firmeza para que ela não as fechasse.

-Uchiha, pare com isso! - Ela gritou, fazendo força com os joelhos para fechar as pernas e cobrir sua feminilidade.

Ele não deu ouvidos, abrindo-lhe ainda mais as pernas e observando, com certo encantamento, aquela rosa fina se abrir para ele. Abaixou-se e deu uma mordida na parte interna da coxa de Hinata, fazendo-a ofegar. Depois ele lambeu a parte mais íntima da morena, de cima a baixo, numa lentidão torturante, e Hinata gemeu alto pela surpresa. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes.

- Tem que estar molhada para me receber. - Sasuke disse arrogante, como se aquilo justificasse seu ato de segundos antes.

-Não...

Sasuke se colocou em cima dela, pousando uma mão no pescoço pequeno e fino dela, sentindo a pele suave. Desceu o rosto para os seios dela. Lambeu um mamilo sensualmente. A morena ofegou enquanto os mamilos ficavam duros. Sentiu, com surpresa e horror, uma mão de Sasuke passar por toda a lateral de seu corpo, explorando as curvas, e chegar até o interior de sua coxa. Ele subiu a mão e tocou a feminilidade.

Ele ofegou no ouvido dela, e enfiou lentamente um dedo. Hinata se retesou, mas a outra mão de Sasuke a segurou firmemente pelos cabelos.

-Vai me machucar... - Hinata choramingou, sentindo o dedo de Sasuke cada vez mais dentro dela. Sentia algo estranho... Um prazer esquisito lhe formigava.

- Só irei te machucar se você ficar nervosa demais e tentar fugir. - Ele respondeu, tirando o dedo e sorrindo com satisfação ao sentir o íntimo de Hinata úmido e quente. -Posso machucá-la sem querer, por isso não lute contra mim.

Sasuke abriu as pernas de Hinata e colocou-se no meio delas antes que Hinata as fechasse. Ela soluçou de susto e medo.

-Uchiha!

-Fique calma! - Ele rosnou, segurando-a pelo rosto e a olhando nos olhos.

- Não!! - Ela voltou a chorar, de tanto nervosismo.

Sasuke resmungou alto alguma blasfêmia, e se enterrou dentro de Hinata de uma só vez, de forma feroz. A morena gritou alto, enfiando as unhas nos ombros de Sasuke e sentindo lágrimas quentes de dor nos olhos.

- Você está me rasgando! - Berrou, gemendo de dor e esmurrando Sasuke.

- Não estou! Fique quieta que vai se acostumar! - Ele ordenou, sem a mínima pena.

Hinata virou o rosto para o lado, chorando, enquanto sentia o grosso e comprido membro do marido dentro de si. Sasuke começou a se mexer dentro dela, e Hinata logo apertou os olhos, achando que doeria de novo... Mas não doeu mais. Ela abriu os olhos, confusa, engolindo os soluços.

- Viu, não precisava de tanto escândalo. - Ele sussurrou observando-a. - Já passou.

Hinata não respondeu. Ficara um pouco mais calma agora que sabia que não ia mais doer, mas ainda sentia pontadas por dentro, devido à brusca invasão que seu corpo não estava acostumado. Sasuke, olhando sua esposa, passou a mão pelo rosto dela e pelos cabelos molhados, limpando o suor que se misturara com a água da fonte. Começou a entrar e sair, lentamente, do corpo da morena. Hinata arregalou os olhos quando sentiu uma profunda sensação de prazer que se espalhou por dentro de seu corpo. Sasuke sorriu frívolo, quando notou que a esposa finalmente estava começando a sentir prazer.

Pegou as delicadas mãos dela e colocou-as em suas costas. Hinata apertou e desceu as mãos, involuntariamente, até que chegaram ao traseiro, puxando o corpo do moreno de encontro ao seu. Sasuke sorriu com sarcasmo e a mulher abriu os olhos e quando notou onde tinha as mãos, corou e as subiu de novo para os ombros do homem.

Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom... tão masculino. Sentiu Sasuke aumentar os movimentos, rebolando dentro dela com intensidade. Hinata deixou escapar um gemido longo, como uma gata em puro deleite. Sasuke investiu com mais força, fazendo a morena ter que se segurar para não cair, e finalmente o ápice explodiu. Sasuke caiu em cima de Hinata, com o rosto dentro dos cabelos macios. Os dois ofegavam, sem forças para se mexer.

- Vai me esmagar. - Hinata murmurou enquanto retomava a consciência, sem olhar para Sasuke. Ele saiu de cima dela. Aproximou o rosto, virando o dela em direção dele com força.

- Sabia que ia gostar. - Disse cruel. Hinata apertou os olhos, que estavam molhados pelas lágrimas.

- Você me forçou! Nunca vou lhe perdoar por isso! Ela virou o rosto com brutalidade, e viu manchas vermelhas na água da Fonte. - O que... você me machucou, Uchiha! Isso é sangue! - Ela disse com desespero.

- Isso é normal. - Ele respondeu, vestindo-se com a roupa molhada. Hinata soluçou. Quando Sasuke estava vestido, se aproximou dela.

- Fique longe de mim, seu monstro! Nunca mais vai tocar em mim! - Ela gritou, se afastando. A expressão dele ficou dura como gesso.

- Tocarei em você sempre, porque agora sim você é minha mulher.

- Eu te odeio Uchiha!

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente e se aproximou. Hinata se encolheu. - Eu não disse que podia forçá-la se quisesse? - Ele perguntou com crueldade. - Tenha cuidado comigo, pois eu SEMPRE cumpro os desafios que me proponho. E no final você até aproveitou, não?

* * *

Sasuke mandou-lhe um olhar divertido e saiu dali. Hinata recolheu o vestido rasgado de dentro da fonte, em prantos. Sentia-se a pior das criaturas, usada, humilhada Todo seu corpo doía terrivelmente.

Na manhã seguinte Hinata acordou com olheiras escuras, e todo o corpo doendo tanto que mal podia se mover. Tinha ido dormir dentro da mansão, no quarto, mas só depois de conferir que Sasuke não estava dormindo lá. Não sabia onde o marido estava, mas também nem queria saber.

Exclamando de dor, Hinata de levantou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um banho quente de imersão para tirar a "sujeira" do corpo, pois se sentia muito mal, e para tentar amenizar o desconforto.

Quando retornou ao quarto, vestiu uma camisola desanimadamente e voltou a deitar na cama, cobrindo-se toda.

-Madame? - Ouviu Kurenai bater insistentemente na porta. Não se deu ao trabalho de responder, sentindo os olhos arderem. Kurenai entrou.

-Senhora, está tudo bem? - A mulher se aproximou, preocupada. Hinata fez que não com a cabeça.

- O que têm? E o que aconteceu com o vestido, por Deus? - Kurenai, chocada, pegou os farrapos do belíssimo vestido negro que Hinata usara na noite anterior que estavam ao pé da cama.

- Um acidente. - Respondeu distante.

- Mas como ele ficou em fiapos deste jeito? Parece que foi rasgado! - Hinata se remexeu na cama. Sentia a garganta se apertar cada vez mais.

- Já disse um acidente Kurenai. - A mulher suspirou, desconfiada e preocupada.

- Queres que eu traga o café da manhã aqui em cima? O patrão não está em casa.

"Ótimo", Hinata pensou, aliviada. - Não, estou sem fome.

- Mas como...? Não pode ficar sem comer! Está com olheiras e pálida, senhora, se sente bem?

-Não, me sinto muito mal. - Hinata respondeu de forma dramática, por mais que fosse a pura verdade. - Tenho dores, e desejo ficar na cama todo o dia.

- Quer algum remédio, senhora? - Kurenai se aproximou com preocupação. - Assim que o patrão chegar eu...

- Não quero vê-lo! - A mulher deu um passo para trás, assustada com o grito repentino da morena.

- Tudo bem, se acalme. Vou buscar algo para a senhora tomar e logo vai se sentir melhor.

- A dor que eu sinto não poderá melhorar nunca. - Hinata murmurou, quando Kurenai saiu do quarto. Cerca de duas horas depois, ainda estava na cama, um pouco mais calma por causa do chá que a governanta dera a ela.

Virou-se na cama e acabou adormecendo. Teve uma série de pesadelos horríveis... Cenas com seu pai, Hiashi, a humilhando e debochando... Sasuke lhe rasgando as roupas violentamente... Acordou totalmente empapada de suor, e com febre. Os cabelos lhe grudavam na testa, e havia lágrimas em seu rosto. Quando se sentou na cama, viu um par de olhos diabólicos a olhando e levou um susto.

-Uchiha. - Sussurrou, apertando o lençol.

- Estava gritando. - Ele comunicou. - Pesadelos?

- Sim. A maioria deles com você. - Ela acusou felina.

Ele soltou uma risada gostosa e cruel, que arrepiou todos os cabelos da nuca de Hinata. Aproximou-se da cama, e a morena imediatamente se encolheu sobre os lençóis.

- Fique longe!!!

Ele deu um sorriso de canto, observando o corpo pequeno de Hinata molhado pelo suor tremer sob os travesseiros.

- Quando vai aprender que não tem como fugir de mim? Vou te ter perto de mim a hora que eu quiser. - Ele disse, sentando-se na cama enquanto Hinata se pregava na cabeceira, tentando ficar o mais longe possível. Ela secou o rosto com as mãos pequenas.

- Kurenai me disse que você não se sente bem. - Ele comentou. - O que é? Birra?

- Não é birra. - Ela murmurou com raiva. Como odiava aquele homem!

Ele estendeu as mãos másculas até o rosto de Hinata, repentinamente, enxugando o suor e as lágrimas dela. Ela virou a cara, emburrada.

- Você está quente. - Ele disse de cenho franzido, baixando as mãos para os braços de Hinata, e em seguida para o corpo escondido pela camisola, que se grudava ao corpo fervente e úmido. - Muito quente. O que tem?

- Não sei. Creio que o culpado disto é você. Estou doente porque ontem você me machucou.

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente. - Ontem você, no final, estava gostando de ser "machucada" por mim. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você é maluco!Um sádico. Ele gargalhou.

- Pense o que quiser. - Ele se levantou, e quando Hinata suspirou de alívio por pensar que ele ia embora, sentiu-se puxada por duas mãos grandes. Sasuke a pegou no colo.

- O que está fazendo?

- Você está com febre. Vai tomar um banho frio.

- O quê? - Ela gritou.

Sasuke não deu ouvidos e caminhou até o lavabo. Quando a pôs no chão, logo baixou a camisola da morena de uma só vez, deixando-a nua na sua frente.

- Uchiha! - Ela gritou, aflita, tentando puxar uma toalha para se cobrir. Ele não deixou, e a colocou dentro de uma tina de água gelada. Quando o corpo de Hinata tocou a água gelada, imediatamente, começou a tremer e se contorcer.

- Não, está muito frio... - Ela pediu, com a voz trêmula, enquanto tentava sair da tina. Sasuke não permitiu, empurrando-a para dentro.

- Vai ficar aí dentro, para que melhore da febre!

- Mas eu vou congelar! - Ela gritou, com os dentes batendo fortemente por causa da água que mais parecia um gelo.

- Não vai. - Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- É porque não é você que está aqui.

- Claro, eu não estou com febre. - Sasuke resmungou, segurando Hinata pelos ombros para que ela ficasse quieta. Hinata engoliu o choro, e tentou controlar os tremores do corpo.

- Que marcas são essas? - Sasuke perguntou, observando as marcas vermelhas e roxas pelo corpo branco da morena. Ela o olhou com ódio.

- O que mais? Você! - Ele ficou quieto por poucos segundos.

-Eu lhe marquei desse jeito?

-Claro que sim! Ou acha que eu fiz essas marcas em mim mesma?

Sasuke deu de ombros, como se não se importasse, e não disse mais nada. Alguns minutos depois, ele finalmente a tirou da água. Hinata tremeu mais do que antes, se possível, e os dentes faziam um barulho alto por estarem se batendo. Sasuke pegou uma toalha branca e enrolou Hinata, pegou-a no colo e a pôs sentada na cama.

-Agora vai me deixar em paz? - Ela gritou, com os lábios roxos. - Ele não respondeu, foi até o armário do quarto e apanhou um vestido da esposa.

- O que está fazendo? - Ela perguntou. Sem responder, ele se aproximou, tirou a toalha dela com brutalidade. Começou a secá-la.

- Uchiha, pare com isso! Eu posso fazê-lo sozinha! - Ela tentou puxar a toalha, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e irritação.

- Pode. - Ele revisou com ironia. - Mal consegue ficar em pé, Hinata. E se for vergonha, poupe-me, ontem à noite eu já vi tudo isso em detalhes.

Ela cruzou os braços, querendo um buraco para se enterrar.

- Levante os braços. - Ele ordenou quando terminou de secá-la. Hinata os levantou, e o marido começou a vesti-la com o vestido que tinha escolhido.

- Por que está me vestindo? Eu quero ficar na cama e dormir... - Ela murmurou zonza.

- Não vai dormir.

- Mas... - Ela o olhou confusa. Ainda sentia a própria pele quente, por mais que o banho frio tivesse ajudado a melhorar.

- Não. Vai descer comigo e agir normalmente! - Ele disse com dureza, olhando-a nos olhos. - Se ficar aqui dentro todo o dia, como uma doente, os criados vão achar estranho. Vai descer comigo, mesmo com febre, nem que esteja morrendo! À noite, quando subir para dormir, pode descansar... Mas agora não.

Hinata sentiu os olhos marejarem. Estava com a cabeça explodindo, tonta, o corpo lhe doía, e estava morta de febre! Só o que queria era descansar para conseguir se recuperar.

- Sasuke, mas eu...

- Penteie os cabelos. - Ele mandou, interrompendo-a, enquanto pegava a escova e passava para Hinata.

Ela sentiu vontade de gritar, mas se sentia fraca para iniciar uma discussão agora. Pensou no por que ele a maltratava tanto? Porque ele era tão cruel? Penteou os cabelos e olhou para o marido, pálida e com raiva.

- Perfeito. - Ele deu um sorriso debochado. - Agora sorria e vamos descer. - Agarrou o braço dela sem nenhuma delicadeza, e a puxou.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram. Kurenai ajudava Hinata a se vestir para o jantar, no quarto.

- Permita-me perguntar, madame. A senhora e o patrão já estão bem? - Kurenai perguntou, observando o reflexo de Hinata através do espelho na frente da morena.

- Como assim?

- Esses dias passaram muito distantes um do outro... A senhora ficou até doente. Graças que está melhor.

- Está tudo ótimo. Como eu sempre imaginei que seria. - Hinata respondeu com amargura.

- Senhora, não fale assim. - Kurenai a olhou com ar compadecido, parando de apertar o corpete do vestido. - Basta...

As batidas na porta interrompeu a conversa das duas. Olharam, quando Sasuke entrou no quarto feito uma rajada de vento.

- Pode descer Kurenai. - Ele ordenou, olhando implacavelmente para Hinata.

A morena o encarou de volta, pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Mas eu ainda tenho que terminar de arrumar o vestido da senhora! - A mulher protestou.

- Deixe que eu faço isso. - Sasuke a olhou. O olhar duro indicava que não queria discussões.

Kurenai, hesitante, assentiu e saiu do quarto. Hinata apertou as mãos, temerosa, quando o marido, ainda encarando-a pelo espelho, os olhos brilhantes como os de um gato maldoso, se aproximou.

- O que falta aqui? - Ele perguntou, observando as costas do vestido dela.

-Falta... - Hinata pigarreou. - Falta amarrar o corpete e laçar.

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke pegou os dois cordões da parte de trás do vestido e puxou-os com força, apertando o corpete. Hinata piscou forte e ele foi puxando os cordões cada vez com mais força. Fez o corpo pequeno de Hinata sacudir com os puxões.

-Amarre com menos força, vai estourar uma artéria. - A morena protestou, olhando para trás enquanto tomava fôlego por causa da roupa apertada.

Sasuke de um sorriso cínico, e Hinata franziu o cenho. Ele terminou o que fazia, e finalmente amarrou o laço. Virou Hinata de frente para ele de repente, com as mãos logo abaixo dos seios dela.

- Está parecendo uma princesa. - Ele disse, observando o vestido longo e azul celeste que ela usava.

- A princesa presa na torre pelo ser do mal. - Ela atacou e ele sorriu.

- Sim. A bela e frágil princesa, em seu enorme castelo, ao lado de seu dono. - Ele frisou a última palavra.

- Você não é, nem nunca será meu dono!

- Eu já sou minha bela. - Com um olhar cruel, ele a puxou pelo braço para descerem para jantar.

O jantar daquela noite foi tenso. Até mesmo os criados que serviam à comida notaram o ar pesado.

- Quando vai me permitir uma visita aos meus pais, Sasuke? - Hinata perguntou, no meio da refeição. Ele terminou de mastigar, observando-a com um olhar brilhoso e felino.

- Acho que agora não é a hora apropriada.

- Mas eu quero ir vê-los! - Ela disse meio indignada.

- Espere mais um pouco. - Ele se serviu de vinho, calmo.

- Esperar o quê? Eu não os vejo desde o casamento!!

- Sim, o que não se pode dizer que faz muito tempo, não é? Praticamente acabamos de casar, não é necessário você ir visitar seus pais toda semana, ainda mais agora no começo de nossa vida juntos.

- Mas você não pode me impedir se eu quiser ir!

- Posso sim. - Ele a olhou, com as feições duras. - Sou seu marido agora. E você tem que entender isso, Hinata. Não é mais uma menininha que depende dos pais. Agora é uma mulher casada, não há necessidade de incomodá-los toda hora.

- Não é porque casamos que você vai me aprisionar, Uchiha! - Ela gritou, largando o guardanapo. - Pretende afastar-me dos meus pais também? - Sasuke se levantou da mesa, a figura alta e poderosa causando um impacto.

-Não grite, nem discuta nas refeições, Hinata!

- Faço o que eu quiser, não pode me controlar! - Ela se levantou também.

Sasuke passou a mão no rosto, como que para se acalmar, mas de repente caminhou até a esposa e a pegou pelo braço.

- O que está fazendo?

- Cale-se. - Ele ordenou entre dentes, subindo as enormes escadas da mansão, arrastando Hinata atrás de si sem a menor delicadeza e sem se importar se estava machucando-a.

- Vai utilizar da força bruta pra tentar me controlar? - Ela gritou, mas estava com medo. Ele a olhou com os olhos duros e gelados.

- Você está merecendo, Hinata, para aprender a me respeitar. Quem sabe um dia eu te dê uma bela surra. Mas não será hoje. - Ele abriu a porta do quarto brutalmente e jogou Hinata lá dentro. A morena se desequilibrou e caiu no tapete.

- Vai ficar aí até que mude de atitude! - Sasuke disse arrogante. - Cansei Hinata! Você não é mais uma menina... Agora é minha mulher e tem que se dar conta de que as coisas mudaram!

- Uchiha!! - Hinata se levantou com dificuldade aos berros, mas quando se aproximou Sasuke já tinha batido a porta e trancado à chave. - Uchiha!!! Tire-me daqui! Abra! - Nada. Sasuke já tinha ido. Desesperada, Hinata bateu forte na porta. – Alguém abra a porta! Por favor!

Ela começou a chorar, caminhou até a cama e sentou-se. Sua vida estava um verdadeiro inferno ao lado daquele homem!! Tinha que sair dali!

No dia seguinte, Hinata acordou toda dolorida por ter dormido de mau jeito na cama. Esfregou os olhos e sentou-se. Viu que tinha dormido com o vestido longo da noite anterior, e sapatos. Ouviu o trinco da porta sendo aberto e ergueu os olhos na mesma hora, esperançosa. Kurenai entrou preocupadíssima.

- Senhora?

- Kurenai! - Hinata, sem saber por que, começou a chorar.

- Ah, senhora, não chore. - A mulher foi até a cama, pôs Hinata no colo e a consolou. - Quando fiquei sabendo que o patrão havia trancando-a aqui, exigi que ele me desse a chave para que eu trouxesse algo para a senhora comer!

- Ele é um homem horrível! -Hinata disse chorosa. -Quero ir embora daqui!

-Se acalme senhora. Veja, eu trouxe uma comida deliciosa. -Kurenai indicou a bandeja. -Você precisa se alimentar direito, ontem mal jantou!E depois ficou aqui presa, pobrezinha. - Hinata começou a comer. Estava terminou, olhou para a criada.

- Obrigada.

- Imagine... Senhora me escute, por favor! Não discuta, nem provoque o senhor. Ele se torna impiedoso quando fica com raiva! Por Deus! Não o provoque! - Hinata ia responder, quando um dos cozinheiros bateu na porta.

- Kurenai! O patrão está chamando-a! - A mulher acenou e depois olhou para Hinata.

- Fique bem, senhora. E por favor, ouça o que lhe digo. - Kurenai saiu do quarto, e Hinata suspirou enquanto olhava para a porta.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram. Hinata não estava mais trancada no quarto. Sasuke tinha saído naquela tarde, por isso Hinata estava aliviada e sentindo-se livre novamente na mansão. Resolvera dar uma volta lá fora, para tomar ar fresco. Caminhava pelo lado de fora, quando seus olhos pousaram na fonte da casa Uchiha. Imediatamente flashes da noite em que o marido a forçara a fazer amor com ele, ali dentro daquela fonte, invadiram-lhe a mente.

Desviando os olhos, pálida e ao mesmo tempo quente de vergonha por dentro, Hinata voltou a caminhar. Andou tão distraída, que quando se deu conta estava perto do Borboletário. Para sua enorme surpresa, viu a chave na fechadura da porta. Aquilo era inacreditável, pois sempre que Sasuke e Kurenai saíam, levavam a chave e Hinata não sabia onde a escondiam.

Instigada, e sabendo que o Borboletário era o único lugar ali que a fazia sentir-se viva e alegre novamente, Hinata olhou ao redor para ver se ninguém se aproximava. Ninguém.

Lembrou-se do Uchiha lhe falando que jamais poderia entrar ali sem a companhia dele ou de Kurenai. Ele parecera realmente sério e ameaçador ao lhe dizer isto. Mas ele tinha saído e não havia ninguém por perto. Não faria mal Hinata entrar rapidamente, somente para dar uma olhadela nas borboletas, e sair.

Girou a chave e entrou no Borboletário rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sorriu ao ver as borboletas, as flores e as plantas. Adorava aquele lugar! Era como se fosse um bálsamo para a escuridão que andava sua vida. Foi andando lentamente, respirando o ar puro e o perfume das flores. Andou até o final do Borboletário. Ia se virar, quando viu em sua diagonal uma espécie de tapete de camurça pendurado pelo teto até o chão, num canto afastado das flores e plantas.

Curiosa e intrigada, ela se aproximou. Quando estava bem perto, viu que o tapete parecia cobrir algo. Impulsivamente, Hinata puxou o tapete para o lado e ofegou de surpresa.

Havia um quadro! A mais bela pintura que Hinata já tinha visto. Era o retrato de um moço... Bem, não um homem feito. Um rapaz, mais ou menos de sua idade. Ou até mais novo. Tinha cabelos negros como os de Sasuke, mais comprido um pouco, olhos negros e a pele mais bronzeada que a sua. Muito bonito. Ele usava uma camisa branca, e sorria. A pintura mais era perfeita. Era como se ele estivesse mesmo ali a sua frente.

Impressionada, Hinata ergueu a mão e tocou o quadro. Quem seria aquele belo rapaz tão parecido com Sasuke? E por que ele guardava aquela pintura escondida tão misteriosamente?

De repente, como se a magia do momento se rompesse, Hinata sentiu uma presença logo atrás de si.

- Kurenai, eu... - Hinata se virou, e foi com horror que viu Sasuke respirando fortemente perto dela. Ele a olhava com tamanho ódio e ira, que mais parecia um touro feroz prestes a saltar em cima dela. Hinata ficou pálida, e só então percebeu que nunca tivera tanto medo como naquele momento.

- Uchiha... - Ela exclamou, quase sem voz. Com medo, Hinata voltou a olhar o quadro, e depois se afastou.

- O que faz aqui? - Sasuke quase berrou a última palavra. Hinata deu um pulo, sentindo as veias congeladas de temor.

- Eu... - Ela continuou se afastando, o máximo que podia.

Sasuke bufou feito um leão que acabara de ver outro animal querendo roubar sua caça. Ele foi até o quadro, jogou-o no chão provocando um estrondo que assustou Hinata ainda mais, e em seguida puxou o tapete para cobrir.

- Será que não prestou atenção quando eu disse que você JAMAIS poderia vir aqui sozinha? - Ele urrou agora indo na direção de Hinata. Parecia querer matá-la; sua expressão estava congestionada de ira, e seu pescoço forte latejava.

- Prestei, mas... -De olhos arregalados, ela começou a andar para trás olhando nos olhos do marido.

- Você não tinha o direito de se meter na minha vida! - Sasuke, com três passadas largas, foi até a morena e a pegou com tanta força pelos ombros que ela achou que seus braços partiriam. Ele a sacudiu com força.

- Uchiha, me perdoe! Eu só... Não havia ninguém e a porta estava aberta...

- E por isso achou que podia vir se intrometer? - Ele parecia fora de si. Tinha os olhos saltados. Cuspia as palavras.

- Quem é a rapaz do quadro? - Hinata arriscou, observando-o.

Foi o maior erro que poderia ter cometido. Sasuke ao ouvir aquilo ficou pálido feito uma parede, e de repente desferiu um tapa no rosto delicado de Hinata. A força foi tanta, que a morena caiu no chão e ficou atordoada por uns instantes.

- Sasuke! - Ela o olhou chocado, com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas e a mão pequena em cima da bochecha vermelha e quente.

- NUNCA mais ouse falar deste quadro! Você não tinha o direito, Hinata! NÃO TINHA!

Quando a morena levantou-se do chão, Sasuke foi para cima dela de novo. Ela o olhou. No rosto o terror escorrendo de seus olhos.

- Uchiha, pare! Parece um demônio! - Ela gritou, tremendo, ao vê-lo tão fora de si. Os olhos de Sasuke pareciam negros, iguais aos de um lobisomem, e a expressão de fúria no rosto era igual ao de um diabo que acabava de ser provocado.

- ESPERO QUE ESQUEÇA o que viu aqui!! - Ele berrou, empurrando-a. Hinata se desequilibrou.

- O que está acontecendo, por Deus? - Kurenai apareceu pálida e nervosa. Viu Sasuke empurrando Hinata com força e a morena chorando. - Patrão, deixe a moça!!! - Ele a olhou, com os dentes trincados. Hinata aproveitou a distração e escapou dos braços do marido, que a machucavam. Saiu correndo em puro desespero, mas Sasuke foi atrás dela.

- Me deixe! - Ela gritou, tremendo e olhando para trás.

- Volte aqui! Você vai aprender uma lição, e agora!! - Ele a alcançou e a agarrou pela cintura, derrubando-a no chão. Quando ficou por cima dela, começou a tirar o cinto da calça. Hinata arregalou os olhos, se debatendo.

- O que vai fazer? Vai me bater agora seu animal? – Berrou a plenos pulmões sentindo os olhos arderem violentamente.

- Vou fazer você aprender uma coisa, e nunca mais vai ousar fazer algo parecido com o que fez! Jamais irá passar por cima de uma ordem minha de novo!! - Ela gritou, tentando sair debaixo dele. Mas Sasuke já tinha tirado o cinto e o segurava firmemente na mão.

- Não pode me bater! - Ela urrou.

- Posso. E vou fazê-lo. - Dizendo isso, Sasuke agarrou uma coxa de Hinata, segurando-a por debaixo da perna e subiu-a até sua cintura. Com a outra mão desceu o cinto até a coxa num estalo. A voz da esposa, que saiu esganiçada, ecoou pelo jardim.

- Nunca mais vai me desobedecer, ouviu? - Ele disse, subindo o corpo de Hinata, com uma mão pelas costas dela até que o rosto dela ficasse a centímetros do seu. Subiu o vestido que ela usava com uma mão, deixando a coxa exposta, e ia descer o cinto em cima da pele fina quando Kurenai voltou com mais um criado.

- Senhor, largue-a! POR DEUS!

- Não se meta Kurenai! - Ele urrou, virando a cabeça para a criada.

- Me solte, seu demônio! - Hinata berrou, se debatendo e se soltando. Sasuke a olhou.

- Você vai sair daqui... - Ele se levantou e foi puxando-a pelo braço.

- O quê? - Hinata o olhou atônito.

- QUERO QUE SAIA! - Quando chegaram ao portão da mansão, Sasuke o abriu com violência e jogou Hinata para fora, como se fosse uma tralha. -Não suporto te olhar! Você foi longe demais!

- Mas para onde eu vou? - Ela gritou, assustada.

- Não me importa, SUMA daqui antes que eu a mate! - Ele gritou descontrolado. Hinata pulou de susto e saiu correndo. Chorando, e com o coração aos pulos, só queria ir para longe dali. Ainda pôde ouvir as exclamações de Kurenai

- Mas ela não sabia, patrão! Vá atrás dela!

E as respostas de Sasuke aos gritos, mas aos poucos os sons diminuíram, e quando Hinata viu, tinha corrido muito. Lágrimas e suor se misturavam em seu rosto. Olhou para os lados e se viu sozinha. Finalmente mais calma ao constatar que estava bem longe da mansão dos Uchiha, Hinata puxou o ar. Estava sem fôlego por causa da corrida e por causa do choro compulsivo.

Quando conseguiu retomar o ar, a morena enxugou os cabelos e a testa, que estavam molhados. Olhou para o céu e o viu escurecendo. Ia ficar noite logo, logo. Perdida, Hinata voltou a caminhar. Não sabia para onde iria. Não sabia sequer onde estava! Olhou para os lados, e viu-se numa rua gelada e deserta. Alguns poucos mendigos passavam por ali, e olhavam-na com fogo nos olhos.

Começando a ficar temerosa, Hinata andou mais rápido. Quando as horas foram se passando e a noite escura e fria caiu, Hinata começou a se desesperar. Não tinha como ir até a casa dos pais, não podia voltar, e estava perdida naquelas ruas!

Viu dois mendigos passarem por ela, com olhares cúmplices, e sentiu o coração acelerar de medo. Limpando o rosto, e passando as mãos nos olhos que cismavam de se derramar, Hinata voltou-se para o outro lado e sem que visse que estava no meio da rua uma carruagem quase passou por cima dela.

- Hinata? - A carruagem parou. A morena franziu o cenho, assustada com tudo aquilo, e olhou. Foi com enorme alívio que viu Ino descer da carruagem e caminhar até ela.

-Hinata, o que faz aqui esta hora? Sozinha no meio da rua? -Ino perguntou cheia de preocupação, se aproximando.

- Ino! Que bom te ver! -Hinata estava à beira das lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu? -Ino acenou para a carruagem, para que esperasse, e olhou para a morena, tocando-a no braço. -Nossa, você está gelada!! Deve estar morrendo de frio sozinha nessas ruas, querida! O que aconteceu?

- É que... -Hinata começou a chorar, soluçando. -Eu e Uchiha discutimos... Ele ficou fora de si, me pôs para fora e...

- O quê? - Ino arregalou os olhos.

- S-Sim... E agora eu não tenho para onde ir...

- Como? Você vai comigo para minha casa! - Hinata a olhou confusa.

- Como? Mas... Seu marido...

- Não me importa! Vamos você está tremendo, pobrezinha! -Ino conduziu Hinata até o interior da carruagem, colocando um pesado casaco nas costas da morena.

- Obrigada. - Hinata fungou, aconchegando-se mais ao casaco.

- Que marca é essa no seu rosto? - Ino perguntou de repente. Hinata suspirou.

- O Uchiha ficou descontrolado. Parecia um diabo atiçado. Acabou me batendo.

- O quê?? -Ino abriu a boca, indignada. -Mas... Que absurdo! Ele não tem o direito! Nenhum homem tem! Eu irei até a mansão Uchiha!! Vou acertar umas contas... - Hinata acabou sorrindo.

- Não é necessário, Ino. Já conhece Uchiha. - De cara fechada, Ino disse:

- Não suporto o machismo.

- Muito menos eu. -Hinata suspirou. -Sempre lutei contra estas coisas, mas agora que estou casada com aquele bicho minha vida está insuportável.

- Uchiha não tem piedade. -Ino murmurou com um rápido suspiro. -Eu a avisei, mas por que afinal foi a discussão de vocês? Deve ter sido muito sério para deixá-lo tão nervoso... - Hinata hesitou. Confiava muito em Ino, mesmo só tendo a visto duas vezes, mas sua mente lhe disse que seria melhor não contar nada do quadro. Poderia piorar a situação.

-Sim... Eu fiz algo que Uchiha tinha proibido terminantemente. Eu não deveria ter feito, conhecendo-o tão bem.

-Mas o que você fez de tão grave? -A morena a olhou, curiosa.

-Desculpe, Ino. Confio em você, mas isso não poderei contar.

-Bem... tudo bem. Mas como Uchiha teve coragem de fazer isto com você? Você é tão inofensiva!! Nada justifica o ato dele!

-Ele é um monstro. -Hinata sussurrou, lembrando-se de toda a briga. O tapa, os empurrões, os gritos, e a quase surra que ele lhe dera de cinto. -Nunca mais quero vê-lo! Pelo menos agora estou livre... -Ino a olhou com preocupação.

-Eu não queria assustá-la, Hinata, mas não creio que Uchiha te deixará livre. A raiva dele vai passar, e quando passar ele vai querer você de volta.

-NÃO! -Hinata tremeu. -Não vou suportar mais isto! -Ino suspirou. A carruagem parou. A morena ajudou Hinata a descer, e ambas entraram na mansão.

-Meu marido está em casa? -Ela perguntou a uma criada, assim que entraram.

-Não, senhora.

-Melhor assim. -Ino disse para Hinata, girando os olhos. -Esta é uma amiga que irá passar a noite aqui. Arrume um quarto para ela, sim? -Pediu à criada, que assentiu e saiu.

-Ino, nem tenho como agradecer tudo isto. Não vou dar trabalho? -Hinata perguntou.

-Claro que não! E se por acaso Kiba voltar hoje, eu explicarei tudo a ele. Não se preocupe. Agora creio que você irá querer um banho, para depois dormir, não? -Perguntou gentil.

-Definitivamente. - A morena sorriu de volta.

-Está bem.

-O quarto está pronto, senhora. -A criada voltou depois de alguns momentos.

-Obrigada. -Ino sorriu para a velha. -Eu a levo, venha. - Quando chegaram ao quarto, Hinata vislumbrou a cama e só teve vontade de se jogar ali e adormecer sem pensar em nada.

-Pronto, descanse. Amanhã decidimos o que faremos. -Ino disse.

-Obrigada de novo, Ino. -A morena abraçou Ino num impulso e a outra sorriu.

-Pare de me agradecer, senhorita. Durma bem! -Ino se afastou. Hinata entrou no quarto, e foi direto tomar um banho. Sentia o corpo pesado como chumbo pelo cansaço. Quando se deitou, adormeceu imediatamente.

* * *

Hinata acordou no dia seguinte sentindo-se desnorteada. Lembrou-se de todos os fatos do dia anterior e suspirou, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Mas você não tinha o direito! Eu estou protegendo-a! - Abriu os olhos quando ouviu a voz de Ino. Parecia uma discussão no andar de baixo.

- Você não pode protegê-la do próprio marido, Ino, não seja estúpida! - Hinata ouviu a voz de Kiba replicando.

- Kiba, quem está fazendo uma estupidez é você!

- Não levante a voz comigo! - Hinata sentou-se, confusa. Será que estavam brigando por causa dela? A morena ouviu mais alguns resmungos no andar de baixo, e alguns minutos depois sua porta foi aberta abruptamente por Ino, que parecia furiosa.

- O que aconteceu? - Hinata perguntou.

- Kiba disse à Uchiha que você está aqui. - A morena respondeu de mal grado.

- O quê? Mas...

- Eu nem tive tempo de impedir! O maldito o fez pelas minhas costas. -Ino disse baixinho, rogando uma praga em seguida.

- Mas não creio que Uchiha virá aqui atrás de mim. - Hinata murmurou incerta. -Ele mandou-me embora como se fosse uma tralha! Acho que não vai me querer mais depois do que eu fiz...

- Acho que está bem enganada. -Ino disse sombriamente.

- Senhora! - Uma criada chamou Ino, na porta.

- Sim?

- Há uma lady lá embaixo que deseja ver sua amiga. - A criada apontou para Hinata gentilmente. Ino e Hinata se entreolharam.

- Disse a alguém que estava aqui?

- Não. -Hinata franziu o cenho.

- Posso mandá-la subir? -A empregada perguntou. Ino deu de ombros.

- Mande. Dormiu bem? - Perguntou quando a criada saiu.

- Como uma pedra. Só espero não ter que voltar para aquela casa. Preciso fugir. - Ino apertou-lhe os ombros.

- Não se preocupe. Estou aqui. Qualquer coisa, eu ajudarei você.

- Faria isso por mim? -Os olhos de Hinata brilharam.

- Claro! -A loira sorriu, e Hinata soube que pela primeira vez fizera uma amizade verdadeira. - A porta se abriu novamente, e Kurenai entrou, surpreendendo Hinata.

- Ah, senhora! Como está? - A mulher se aproximou, parecendo aliviada e ao mesmo tempo terna.

- Kurenai! - Hinata sorriu. - O que faz aqui?

- Senhor Uchiha mandou-me. - Kurenai disse timidamente. - Mas mesmo se não tivesse mandado, eu viria! Estive muito preocupada, senhora! O patrão estava nervoso quando fez o que fez!

- Se não fosse por Ino eu teria dormido na rua. - Hinata respondeu, olhando a amiga.

- Coitadinha. - Kurenai balançou a cabeça. - Eu achei uma barbaridade, tentei procurá-la, mas o patrão não permitiu que eu fizesse nada. Tive medo que algo acontecesse com você naquelas ruas.

- Graças que não houve nada, mas obrigada por se preocupar comigo. - Hinata sorriu. - Para quê ele lhe mandou? - Perguntou temerosa.

- Para levá-la de volta. - Hinata se ergueu.

- Gosto muito de você, Kurenai. Foi a única coisa que me manteve naquela casa, agüentando tudo. Mas eu não irei voltar, nunca mais. Kurenai encolheu os ombros. Parecia meio desolada.

- Eu imaginei que a senhora ia dizer isso. Mas por favor, madame tenha um pouco de bom senso. Eu sei que o que o patrão fez foi imperdoável, eu compreendo tudo o que a senhora deve estar sentindo agora... Mas se não voltar, vai para onde? Agora sua casa é a mansão Uchiha!

- Eu arranjarei outro lugar para ficar. Qualquer lugar, menos ao lado daquele homem! - Hinata respondeu.

- Mas senhora...

- E seus pais, Hinata? - Ino perguntou, interrompendo. - A morena de um leve sorriso irônico.

- Eles nunca vão me aceitar de volta agora que casei. Creio que meu pai nem me ouviria, e já me colocaria para fora, ou me mandaria de volta para o Uchiha.

- Eu entendo. - Ino deu um sorriso meio triste, como se lembrasse de algo. - Bem, mas eu não deixarei Hinata voltar, tampouco! - A loira informou à Kurenai. - Se for preciso eu a ajudo a fugir!

- Não! - Kurenai pareceu horrorizada.

- Sim, e acabei de decidir que é isso que irei fazer. - Hinata disse abruptamente, como se uma luz a tivesse iluminado. - Kurenai, sinto muito, mas seu senhor não me verá mais. Vou sair daqui agora mesmo.

- Fará mesmo, Hinata? - Ino sorriu, animada.

- Senhora, não faça uma besteira! - Kurenai pediu desesperada. - O senhor irá...

- Quando ele souber, eu estarei muito longe daqui, Kurenai. - Hinata interrompeu, e depois olhou para Ino. - Você me ajuda a escapar, Ino?

- Pode contar comigo! - A outra respondeu sorrindo, já começando a fazer uma pequena mala improvisada para a amiga.

- Senhora, eu imploro, não faça isso! - Kurenai segurou Hinata. - O senhor ficará furioso e... E... - Hinata sorriu.

- Não me importa. A fúria dele vai estar bem longe de mim. E eu ficarei muito grata se você puder enrolar Sasuke um pouco enquanto eu parto!

- O quê??? Mas...

- Por favor, Kurenai! - Hinata a olhou com súplica. - A mulher suspirou, travando uma batalha por dentro.

- Oh! Está bem! - Hinata pulou e a abraçou abruptamente. Kurenai arregalou os olhos.

- Obrigada! - E a morena foi ajudar Ino a fazer a maleta. - A amiga estava emprestando algumas roupas e pertences para a fuga de Hinata, e a morena ficou muito grata por não ter que partir só com a roupa do corpo.

- Vai precisar de dinheiro. - Ino lembrou, correndo até uma gaveta escondida do quarto, abrindo-a com uma chave e tirando algumas notas. - Tome. - Hinata hesitou.

- Mas, Ino...

- Tome! Quer se ver livre do Uchiha ou não? - Hinata pegou o dinheiro hesitante.

- Ino, você é um anjo. - A loira sorriu convencida.

- Sim, mas agora não é hora para elogios... Você tem que ir! Eu a acompanharei até o porto.

- Eu ainda acho uma loucura. - Kurenai comentou.

- Loucura seria voltar para seu marido! - Ino disse.

- Estou pronta. - A morena disse, pegando a maleta, apressada. - Vamos, Ino. Kurenai, não se esqueça de atrasar a notícia de minha fuga para Uchiha. Conto com você. - Sem que a mulher pudesse responder, Hinata e Ino já tinham saído do quarto.

- O que é isto? - Kiba perguntou, assim que viu as duas moças descendo as escadas.

- Ah, só vamos dar uma volta. - Ino respondeu, passando rápido pelo marido. - Logo eu estarei de volta, sim?

- Mas... Onde está levando Hinata, Ino? O Uchiha está procurando-a!

- Então deixe ele continuar procurando. - Ino respondeu baixinho, abrindo a porta para Hinata e saindo logo atrás da morena.

* * *

Já no porto, onde vários navios zarpavam, Ino olhou para Hinata e sorriu.

- Bom... Não gosto muito de despedidas, por isso vou ser breve. Gostei muito de você assim que a vi, Hinata, por isso já a considero minha amiga. Mas não vamos considerar isso um adeus, sim? - Hinata sorriu, assentindo.

- Tem razão. Ainda nos veremos de novo.

- Claro! Mas o importante agora é que você saia daqui o mais rápido possível ou Sasuke a alcançará e você virará prisioneira dele de novo. - Colocando uma mexa atrás da orelha, Hinata olhou para a passagem em sua mão. Destino: China.

- Espero que dê tudo certo. - A morena comentou, suspirando. - Mas qualquer lugar é melhor do que aqui, onde minha família não se importa comigo e meu marido é o homem mais perverso que já vi. - Ino a consolou, pegando na mão da amiga.

- Mas qualquer coisa, você tem a mim agora, está bem? - Hinata sorriu e a abraçou.

- Obrigada, Ino. É minha única amiga de verdade. Nunca vou esquecer tudo o que fez. - O navio de Hinata apitou.

- Bem, é sua hora. - Ino a largou, com um sorriso. - Boa sorte!!

Hinata assentiu nervosa. Pegou sua maleta, sorriu para a loira e foi em direção ao navio. A empolgação de se ver livre de Sasuke era tão grande que mal pode notar um par de olhos negros a seguindo. Já tinha a passagem em suas mãos e seus olhos brilharam ao olhar o que seria seu novo lar por algumas semanas. Apertou o passo na esperança de se sentir livre novamente e sentiu o coração disparado dentro do peito. Um enorme sorriso se fez presente no rosto delicado de Hinata. Mas tudo durou muito pouco. Os pés da morena se embaralharam e ela não pôde evitar a queda.

Um grito se fez presente e logo o corpo de Hinata estava caído de qualquer maneira no chão. Olhou as mãos que agora estavam raladas e vermelhas. Suspirou segurando um gemido de dor, mas nada a abateria agora. Olhou ao redor procurando sua maleta, que provavelmente estaria jogada em algum lugar, mas logo parou de procurar. Sua maleta estava nas mãos de um homem. Evitou por um momento à olhar pra cima. Sentiu o desespero escorrer por sua espinha e um arrepio aterrorizante a balançou por inteira. Não precisou olhar para saber quem era. Em um segundo, sentiu raiva, e no outro, seu coração falhava uma batida e uma lágrima dolorida escorreu por sua face.

- Surpresa. - Ele murmurou, com a voz rouca, eriçando cada pêlo de Hinata.

Não podia ser... Estava tendo um pesadelo! Só podia ser isso. Aquele homem não podia estar ali! Hinata se levantou e tentou correu. Gritou quando Sasuke foi mais veloz e logo estava apertando e esposa contra ele, tampando-lhe a boca.

- Achou que poderia fugir de mim, docinho? - Hinata fechou os olhos, contorcendo-se nos braços dele, apavorada.

-Me solte! - Ela conseguiu tirar a mão dele da boca e em seguida lhe mordeu os dedos. Sasuke fez uma leve careta, tirando a mão de perto de Hinata.

- Oh, minha gata, agora até morde?

- Não se aproxime! - Ela gritou, quando ele voltou a segurá-la. - Como me achou?

- Achou mesmo que poderia fugir de mim? - Ele pareceu incrédulo. - Hinata, eu já falei e vou repetir: você é minha. Nunca vou deixá-la ir!

- Mas foi você mesmo que me pôs para fora e mandou-me embora! - Ela gritou confusa.

- Fiz isso no fogo do momento, porque estava muito nervoso. - Ele disse com impaciência, apertando-a mais forte quando a morena tentou se desvencilhar. - Mas depois mandei Kurenai para ir te buscar!

- Sim, eu sei! - Hinata o olhou com raiva. - Mas as coisas não serão sempre como você quer Uchiha! Você mandou-me embora!! Fez sua escolha e eu não quero voltar para você, irei começar uma vida nova bem longe de ti!

- Só por cima do meu cadáver. - Sasuke endureceu a expressão. - Já disse que te coloquei para fora por impulso, mas jamais pensei que deixá-la ir de verdade, no fundo só quis lhe dar um susto.

- Pois foi uma idéia muito cruel! Se não fosse por Ino eu teria dormido na rua e sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido! - Sasuke soltou a respiração.

- Sim, eu pensei nisso logo depois que você saiu, mas isto foi para você aprender a não me desobedecer. Agora acho que pensará duas vezes antes de me desafiar, não?

- Como chegou até aqui tão rápido? - Hinata perguntou desesperada. Não queria ir com aquele homem! Não de novo!

- Assim que descobri que tinha fugido me encarreguei de trazê-la de volta. - Hinata gemeu.

- Quem lhe contou?

- O quê?

- Para onde eu vinha!

- Isso não importa. - Sasuke deu de ombros. - O que importa é que eu descobri e mesmo que eu levasse dias, anos para saber... Eu iria atrás de você, Hinata. Te encontraria de qualquer maneira, fosse no céu ou fosse no inferno. - A morena se estremeceu toda.

- Então quer dizer que nunca vou conseguir escapar de você, não é? Você nunca me deixará ir.

- Nunca. - O brilho perverso e possessivo nos olhos dele aumentou quando ele deu um leve sorriso. - Iremos pra casa agora. Hinata estava perdida com aquele homem, que além de cruel, era muito poderoso... Jamais poderia escapar dele.

* * *

Quando Hinata entrou de volta na mansão Uchiha, sentiu um calafrio. Estava de volta à prisão, de volta à vida ao lado do diabólico Sasuke. Olhou ao redor, frágil e pálida, enquanto o marido a seguia logo atrás.

-Ah, senhora. - Kurenai apareceu, dando um abraço repentino em Hinata. - Quando Sasuke foi deixar a mala de Hinata em um canto, para que algum criado levasse de volta ao quarto, Hinata perguntou baixinho:

- Foi você, Kurenai? Você contou onde eu estava?

- Não, senhora. - Ela suspirou, e a morena franziu o cenho. - Não sei como... mas, bem...

- Vamos subir, Hinata . - Sasuke se aproximou novamente, colocando a mão na cintura fina da esposa possessivamente.

- Que bom que está bem, senhora. - Kurenai murmurou com um leve sorriso.

Sasuke empurrou Hinata em direção às escadas, segurando-a firmemente, e ambos subiram. "Será que foi Ino que contou? Não acredito... ela não faria isso. Deve ter sido de outra forma que este homem descobriu onde eu estava.", a morena pensava.

- Entre. - Sasuke ordenou, quando chegaram à porta do quarto.

- Sasuke, o que quer de mim? - Ela perguntou, cansada, adentrando no quarto. - Ao menos, me deixe em paz agora que conseguiu me fisgar novamente. - Resmungou.

- Não vou deixá-la em paz. - Ele disse com perversidade, agarrando-a pelos ombros e encarando-a de perto. - E eu não a fisguei, e sim recuperei algo que já me pertencia.

- Eu NÃO lhe pertenço! - Hinata gritou pálida e trêmula. Estava tão nervosa com aquela situação... só de pensar que chegara tão perto de ter uma nova vida longe dali, mas que agora estava de volta, lhe embrulhava o estômago.

- Você tem que tomar algo. - Ele observou. - Está branca e parece fraca, o que foi?

- É você que me deixa assim. SAIA! - Ela gritou, prendendo o choro. Os olhos ardiam pelas lágrimas que queriam cair tamanha a frustração que sentia naquele momento.

- Oh, não vai se debulhar em lágrimas agora, vai? - Ele perguntou, mas estava sério.

- Isso está cada vez mais impossível. Te odeio. - Ela murmurou, virando de lado para que ele não visse seus olhos brilhantes, mas sentia que seu controle estava esgotado. -Saia, Uchiha. - Ela pediu, virando a cara, quando sentiu que os soluços estavam vindo. Sasuke ficou em silêncio.

- Está desse jeito porque eu a trouxe de volta, não é? - Ele perguntou baixo logo depois. Hinata o sentia observando-a.

- Tem que aceitar que sua vida agora me pertence. - Ele disse. - Você me pertence, e eu não a deixarei ir. - O corpo pequeno de Hinata começou a tremer, enquanto ela tentava prender o choro.

- Já vi isso, Sasuke, agora me deixe em paz.

- Você está tremendo.

- N-Não estou. - Ela foi até a porta e a abriu, como se mandasse o marido sair. Os olhos da morena estavam esgotados e cheios de água, mas ela não olhava para Sasuke e mantinha o rosto erguido. Ele foi até a porta, parecendo não saber se devia ir ou ficar, e olhou para Hinata. Ela se abraçou com os próprios braços, como se tivesse frio, e olhou para outro lado esperando que Sasuke saísse. Mas ele não foi, se aproximou dela e a beijou. Os olhos de Hinata explodiram de lágrimas e ela começou a chorar e soluçar.

- Pare com isso, Hinata. - Ele mandou, olhando-a com dureza.

- Saia daqui... - Ela murmurou, quase imperceptivelmente por causa dos soluços, encostando as costas na parede e escondendo o rosto com as mãos pequenas.

- Não vou sair. Vamos, Hinata, pare de chorar.

- N-Não posso.

- Tente! - Ele disse nervoso. - Engula os soluços, e seque essas lágrimas. - Hinata puxou ar, secando o rosto com as mãos rapidamente, mas logo novas lágrimas molharam-lhe o rosto novamente. Sasuke a olhou e a morena deu um passo para trás.

- Não consigo!!! N-Não posso controlar o choro, Uchiha. Me deixe! - Ela gemeu, se afastando mais.

- Droga. Vamos ver se com isso você se controla. - Ele se aproximou, agarrando-a pela cintura com força e a beijou esmagadoramente, prensando o corpo de Hinata na parede. Os soluços dificultaram um pouco a situação, mas Sasuke continuou. Hinata gemeu, tentando afastá-lo, mas o marido a segurava com firmeza.

A morena sentiu a língua de Sasuke entrar eroticamente em sua boca, massageando sua língua. Colou-se mais a ele, por impulso, e ele começou a passar as mãos pelas curvas femininas do corpo dela. Em poucos segundos, ele apertava-lhe um seio e Hinata arfou com a surpresa.

Sasuke não a largou quando ela quis se afastar, e apertava a moça como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela estava mesmo ali. Quando a morena gemeu em protesto, por ele estar apertando-a demais, Sasuke a soltou.

- Pelo visto funcionou. - Ele disse, olhando-a bem de perto. - Você parou de chorar, porém ainda há uma lágrima aqui. - Ele olhou para a bochecha dela. Em seguida, aproximou-se e lambeu lentamente a lágrima.

Ao sentir a língua quente dele em seu rosto, Hinata ficou vermelha e confusa. Antes que pudesse se afastar, ou pensar, Sasuke já tinha se afastado, dado um sorriso perverso e saído do quarto. A morena encostou-se na parede novamente, arfante por causa do beijo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o café da manhã aconteceu em um clima pesado. Os criados sabiam da fuga de Hinata, e que Sasuke tinha ido buscá-la, mas claro que não comentavam nada a respeito, pois se o patrão os ouvisse estariam perdidos.

- Não está comendo nada. - Sasuke observou, de repente.

- Estou sem fome. - Hinata respondeu, mexendo em um pedaço de pão.

- Mas tem que comer. - Ele disse com dureza. - Se passar mal eu não vou ficar...

- Com licença. - Kurenai entrou na sala de refeições, interrompendo a pré-discussão. - Senhora, há uma visita para você. - Hinata ergueu os olhos, indagadora.

- Quem?

- A senhorita Ino.

- Ah! - Hinata foi se levantar.

- Diga que Hinata está tomando café, Kurenai. Fique aqui, Hinata. - Sasuke ordenou.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke, mas desejo ver Ino com urgência e vou vê-la. - Sem se importar, Hinata levantou-se e saiu. Assim que chegou à sala de visitas, viu Ino. A loira caminhou até ela.

- Hinata! - A abraçou.

- Ino... Preciso te perguntar se foi você que contou ao Uchiha onde eu estava. - Hinata disse com urgência.

-Hinata, foi para isso que eu vim! - Ino a olhou, se afastando. - Quando soube que seu marido tinha ido atrás de você e a trazido de volta fiquei paralisada. Não fui eu que contei! Tem que acreditar...

- Tudo bem, eu acredito. Só tinha que confirmar com você. - Hinata sorriu, e Ino retribuiu aliviada.

- Faz alguma idéia de quem foi? - A loira perguntou.

- Nenhuma.

- Poxa. - Ino suspirou. - Logo quando estava tudo certo para você ir morar longe daqui, vem um abelhudo e conta tudo para o Uchiha. Também não foi aquela criada?

- Kurenai? Não. Confio tanto nela quanto em você. Creio que foi de outro modo que Sasuke descobriu, mas ainda não sei como.

- Que estranho... Mas o que ele fez quando te encontrou? - Ino a olhou temerosa. - Ele lhe fez algo?

-Bom, não... Ele reagiu até melhor do que eu esperava, mas também a culpa de tudo foi dele. Ele me mandou embora. Eu só aproveitei a oportunidade para tentar escapar. Mas agora eu vi que não se pode escapar de Sasuke Uchiha. - Hinata murmurou sombriamente.

Ino e Hinata ficaram conversando por um tempo, e quando a loira disse que tinha que ir embora, as duas se despediram e a morena foi deixá-la na porta. Quando ia subir as escadas para ir ao quarto, Sasuke apareceu e a segurou pelo braço.

- Nunca mais me desobedeça na frente dos criados, ouviu? - Ele repreendeu no ouvido dela, fazendo Hinata se arrepiar.

- Sasuke, posso ser sua esposa, mas não sou sua propriedade. - Ela retorquiu, olhando-o. - Não pode controlar minha alimentação, minhas amizades, ou minha respiração! - Ele apertou os olhos, estudando-a.

- É bom controlar o temperamento, Hinata. - Ele soltou o braço dela e voltou pelo caminho de onde viera. A morena soltou a respiração e voltou a subir as escadas. Cristo, aquela vida não era para ela...

* * *

Hinata estava caminhando lentamente por fora da mansão. Ainda era começo de tarde. Caminhou até a fonte e sentou-se na beirada, colocando uma mão dentro da água. Estava pensativa. Aqueles últimos dias tinham sido uma loucura, e até aquele dia Sasuke e ela não estavam se falando do normalmente.

Poucos minutos depois, Hinata virou-se com sobressalto ao ouvir um barulho nas folhas secas do chão. Não viu nada e franziu o cenho. Levantou-se, e ouviu um miado baixo.

- Mas... - Hinata andou um passo, e quando olhou para o lado viu um pequeno gatinho branco miando e tremendo, escondido nas folhagens perto da fonte. - Um gatinho! - Sorrindo, Hinata foi até ele e se abaixou. O gatinho se retesou todo, com medo.

- Não precisa ter medo... O que faz aqui? - A morena pegou o animalzinho com muito cuidado, acariciando-o. - Pobrezinho! Está tremendo. - O bichinho miou mais alto.

- Coitado do animalzinho... - Hinata o observou, e viu que o gatinho estava todo sujo e parecia maltratado. Além de tudo, parecia estar faminto e frágil. - Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você. Vamos para dentro.

Hinata, com a pequena bola branca de pêlos em seus braços, voltou para dentro da mansão. Estava se dirigindo à cozinha, quando Sasuke apareceu, descendo as escadas.

- Onde estava, Hinata? Nem Kurenai sabia onde você estava! Eu vou precisar sair e... - Ele se interrompeu quando viu o gato, enroscado em Hinata, miando baixo e olhando ao redor. Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Hinata.

- Uchiha, eu encontrei o bichinho lá fora. Acho que escalou o muro e entrou aqui dentro das propriedades. - Hinata explicou, fazendo carinho no animal. - Ele está ferido e frágil pobrezinho. É um filhote ainda.

- E o que você e eu temos a ver com este bicho? - Sasuke perguntou, áspero e frio. Hinata apertou os olhos, incrédula com tamanha frieza.

- Bem, você realmente não tem nada a ver, mas eu tenho, não vou deixar o pobre animal lá fora para morrer de frio e de fome.

- Eu não quero animais aqui dentro, Hinata. - Ele apertou os dentes, lançando um olhar duro ao gato. - Ele está imundo, e deve estar cheio de doenças. Você sequer deveria tê-lo pegado nos braços. Deixe esse bicho lá fora e vá se lavar.

- Não vou deixá-lo lá fora! - Ela franziu o cenho. - Não se importa com nada que não seja você mesmo, não é Uchiha? Sequer um bichinho doente te dá pena! - Sasuke suspirou, parecendo entediado.

- Não vai fazer diferença se o gato morrer na porta da sua casa, vai? - Hinata perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- A menor diferença. - Ele respondeu com ar gelado, quase divertido. - Pouco me importa se esse gato vai morrer de frio na rua, só não o quero aqui dentro! - Hinata sentiu-se arrepiar como nunca havia sentido. Deus, aquele homem era sem coração! Ele não era humano!

- Sasuke, será possível você ter nascido com essa crueldade? Ou será que algo no seu passado o deixou assim, desumano? - Ela murmurou, olhando-o com uma seriedade quase pensativa.

As feições do marido se viraram, ficaram duras, e Hinata passou apressadamente por ele. A morena foi até a cozinha, pegou um pires fundo e pôs leite morno dentro. Colocou no chão e pôs o gatinho na frente.

O animal foi com tanta gana ao pires que quase caiu dentro. Hinata riu, acariciando o pêlo do gato enquanto ele lambia o leite desesperadamente.

- Pobrezinho, está faminto. Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar ninguém colocá-lo para fora. Ficará aqui até se recuperar e engordar um pouco. - Quando o gato já havia se satisfeito, se espreguiçou. - Ótimo, agora precisa de um banho. O pequeno animal a olhou quase que com repreensão. -Não, não me olhe assim. Você está imundo e se bobear deve ter até pulgas.

O gato ronronou, como se resmungasse. Sorrindo, Hinata o pegou no colo e o deixou seguro num braço, enquanto com a outra mão arrumava uma bacia com água morna, sabonete e um pano. Deu um banho no gato, no começo ele estranhou, se eriçou todo e tentou fugir, mas no final deixou que Hinata o limpasse, o enxugou e o olhou satisfeita.

- Agora está bem melhor, não? O gatinho miou, se espreguiçando todo.

- Bom menino. Ou será menina? - Hinata pegou o gato e foi conferir o sexo. - Não, é um menino mesmo. Você precisa de um nome, não acha? Ele se recostou em Hinata, miando.

- Vejamos... - A morena pensou, afagando o pêlo, agora macio, do gato. - Já sei, Nikko! É a sua cara... - Nikko miou, aparentemente tinha gostado.

- Pobrezinho, é filhote ainda... - Hinata o observou. - Onde está sua mãe? Você ainda é tão pequeno.

- Senhora! - Kurenai apareceu de repente na porta. - O que é isso? Um.... Gato? - Hinata sorriu.

- Este é o mais novo membro da família, Kurenai. Se chama Nikko! - Kurenai arregalou os olhos.

- Quem se chama Nikko?

- Como quem? - Hinata girou os olhos. - O gatinho!

- Ah. Mas de quem é, senhora?

- Não sei. - A morena suspirou tristemente. - Achei-o lá fora, perto da fonte. O pobrezinho tremia e mal se agüentava em pé de fome e cansaço. Trouxe-o aqui para dentro, lhe dei de comer e o limpei. Acredito que se perdeu na rua, ou o dono o abandonou, e ele acabou escalando o muro e vindo parar aqui.

- Que judiação. - Kurenai olhou para o pequeno animal. - Mas o patrão deixou à senhora ficar com ele? Que coisa mais gentil, o pobre gato devia... - Hinata pigarreou, desviando os olhos.

- O que foi? - Kurenai arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Oh, o senhor não a deixou ficar com o gato, verdade?

- Na verdade não, mas eu ficarei com ele. - Hinata disse com impetuosidade. - Se Nikko voltar para as ruas morrerá, está fraco. Eu tenho que cuidar dele, pelo menos até que se recupere. E nem mesmo o seu patrão poderá tirá-lo de mim, Kurenai. - A mulher suspirou, sem saber o que fazer. Ia discutir, mas o olhar de Hinata mostrava que a morena estava com plena certeza do que fazia.

Mais tarde, perto da hora do jantar, Hinata terminava de se vestir no quarto com a ajuda de duas criadas quando Sasuke entrou.

- Podem ir. - Ele ordenou, e as criadas saíram do quarto quase correndo.

- Já chegou? Achei que não viria jantar. - Hinata comentou.

- Você bem que gostaria disso, não? - Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a continuar ajeitando seu vestido.

- Hinata, pode me dizer o que significa aquilo no andar de baixo?

- O quê? - Ela o olhou com ar inocente. - Sasuke cerrou os punhos, soltando o ar.

- Vou lhe mostrar o quê! - Ele a pegou pelos braços, arrastando-a até a porta.

- Uchiha, está machucando! - Ele não respondeu; levou Hinata até o andar de baixo, na sala de estar.

- O que é isso, Hinata? - Ele disse com a voz grossa, empurrando a morena para frente da lareira acesa, onde Nikko se espreguiçava deitado numa pequena almofada, esquentando-se na frente do fogo.

- Acho que você não é tão tolo ao ponto de não saber o que é isso. - Hinata respondeu meio fria. - Sasuke apertou os olhos, indo para cima dela e agarrando-a pelos ombros.

- Não brinque. Eu não disse hoje cedo que não queria este animal aqui dentro?

- Sasuke, se ele for para a rua vai morrer. - Ela gritou, soltando-se dele. - Não vou deixar que você faça isso! Vou cuidar de Nikko até que ele fique mais forte e se recupere.

- Nikko? - Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É o nome do gato. - Hinata disse, pegando o animal no colo.

- Cristo, já deu até nome? - Sasuke pareceu incrédulo e sorriu com deboche.

- Sasuke, por favor. - Hinata implorou. - Ele não vai causar dano, e será por um tempo apenas. Até que ele se recupere. É um filhote inofensivo! - Ele observou Hinata por alguns segundos, de olhos apertados.

- Muito bem. - Sentenciou. Hinata sorriu de orelha a orelha. - Fique com o maldito gato. Mas somente por um tempo. E ao menor trabalho que ele der, ou se causar algum problema, eu o coloco na rua. Entendido?

- Sim. - Hinata concordou. - Mas ele não vai causar nenhum problema, e eu vou cuidar para que ele fique quietinho. Obrigada, Sasuke. - Ela deu um leve sorriso.

- Ótimo, vamos jantar de uma vez. - Ele resmungou, saindo de cara fechada.

- Conseguimos Nikko. - Hinata afagou o gatinho e o pôs de novo na almofada em que ele estivera deitado.

Tirando as dobras do vestido, a morena seguiu o caminho do marido. Quando terminaram de jantar, Hinata pediu licença e subiu logo para o quarto. Esperava que Sasuke fosse para a sala de estar, beber um drink como sempre fazia, e que só fosse subir bem mais tarde; quando ela já estivesse adormecida. Mas para sua inteira surpresa, cinco minutos depois a porta do quarto se abriu e ele entrou. Hinata encarou Sasuke confusamente, e viu que havia um brilho esquisito nos olhos dele.

- Já subiu? Achei que...

- Sim, hoje não vou beber nada. Quero meus sentidos perfeitos. - Ele respondeu. Hinata franziu o cenho, sem entender.

- Hum. - A morena pigarreou, enquanto tirava as jóias que usava e as colocava na penteadeira. - O jantar de hoje estava delicioso.

- Estava, mas eu resolvi guardar meu apetite para algo ainda mais delicioso do que o jantar. - Sasuke respondeu com um leve sorriso cínico, os olhos brilhando.

- Não entendi. - Hinata o olhou, começando a ficar temerosa. - Quis dizer sobremesa? - Sasuke deu de ombros, ainda com os olhos fixos na esposa.

- Não exatamente. Creio que minha fome só vai ser saciada por outro tipo de coisa hoje. - Hinata arregalou os olhos.

- C-Como assim? - Ela tentou sorrir.

- Tenho fome de você, Hinata. - Ele disse, se aproximando.

- Uchiha. - Ela murmurou rubra de vergonha, quase correndo até a porta do banheiro. -Vou me trocar para ir dormir.

- Não vai dormir agora, e tampouco precisará trocar de roupa. - Sasuke disse com dureza, indo até Hinata antes que ela fechasse a porta e pegando-a por trás. - Eu irei despi-la lentamente, apreciando cada recanto do seu corpo que me pertence. - A morena sentiu um estranho arrepio quando Sasuke beijou-a no ombro descoberto, apertando-a com força por trás. Ela sentiu o membro dele e ofegou, tentando afastar-se.

- Não, Uchiha!

- Sim, Hinata... Não sabe como eu fiquei quando soube da sua fuga! Por um instante achei que perderia você! - Ele disse rígido.

- Você causou aquilo! - Ela disse, virando a cara.

- Eu não teria lhe colocado para fora se não tivesse passado dos limites! - Hinata tentou sair dos braços musculosos de Sasuke que a prendiam.

- Me solte Sasuke, está me apertando...

- Pare de se contorcer. - Ele a virou de frente. - Será minha hoje. Quero colocar minha marca em você para que nunca mais tente fugir. Tem que saber quem é o seu dono.

- Você não é meu...

Sasuke não a deixou terminar, desceu a boca e deu um beijo esmagador em Hinata. Mordeu os lábios rosados da morena, e logo em seguida enfiou a língua dentro da boca da esposa de forma úmida, lenta e erótica. Ele subiu uma mão e apertou um seio da morena. Hinata gemeu de dor, mas ao mesmo tempo de prazer. Sasuke pegou Hinata no colo abruptamente e a levou até a cama.

- Hoje vai ser no lugar que a primeira vez deveria ter sido. - Ele murmurou contra a boca da esposa, enfiando a mão na massa de cabelos negros e puxando os fios.

- Ai... - Hinata abriu os olhos, sentindo arrepios passarem pelo seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica. Ela estava estranhando aquelas sensações, pois eram muito novas. Sasuke colocou uma mão nas costas da esposa, e a ergueu até sentá-la no colchão. Hinata ficou observando-o.

- Eu não quero. - Ela murmurou. - Daquela vez doeu muito, você quase me rasgou. E me fez sangrar! - Sasuke deu um sorrisinho, enquanto desabotoava a própria blusa e a jogava no chão. O tronco musculoso e bronzeado fez com que Hinata prendesse a respiração.

- Não se preocupe, só doeu e sangrou porque foi sua primeira vez. - Ele respondeu, tirando o cinto e logo em seguida levantando-se para tirar a calça. - Hoje será bem diferente.

- Não vai doer? - Ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Não. Muito pelo contrário. - Quando Sasuke baixou a cueca, Hinata engoliu em seco.

- Você... Parece maior do que da última vez... - Ele voltou para a cama, e começou a desamarrar os fechos do vestido de Hinata.

- Você tem esse poder sobre o meu corpo. - Murmurou de forma rouca, voltando a beijá-la na boca, famintamente. Baixou-lhe o corpete de uma só vez, deixando os seios cheios e rosados de fora. Hinata arqueou-se sem querer, e Sasuke gemeu de leve enquanto observava os seios dela.

- Cristo... - Ele se abaixou e sua boca foi direto para um mamilo. Chupou-o como se fosse um doce saboroso, enquanto manipulava o outro mamilo com o dedo. Os seios de Hinata ficaram rijos e ela soltou o ar, arquejando e fechando os olhos.

- Quero que toque em mim, Hinata. - Sasuke disse, olhando-a com os olhos nublados.

- Mas... Eu não sei como...

- Eu te mostro, preciso de suas mãos em mim agora mesmo. - Ele pegou uma das pequenas mãos da esposa e a levou até seu membro, que estava enorme e duro. Hinata sentiu o rosto quente de constrangimento.

- Por que você fica assim? Está parecendo uma pedra! - Ela observou a anatomia masculina dele com curiosidade, tocando-o com os dedos.

Estavam em um momento íntimo e novo, muito diferente da experiência da fonte. Hinata por um momento esqueceu-se do ódio que sentia por aquele homem cruel.

- Todo o desejo do homem fica concentrado aqui quando está prestes a acontecer uma relação sexual. - Sasuke respondeu baixo. Hinata apertou os dedos de leve sobre sua masculinidade e ele gemeu. Um gemido intenso e rouco que deixou Hinata curiosa. - Se eu fico assim, imagine o quanto estou desejando você agora Hinata.

- Acho que muito. - Ela respondeu de olhos arregalados.

- Mais do que muito. Acho que nem com palavras eu não conseguiria descrever o quanto a desejo. - Ele a olhou nos olhos, puxou-a pelos cabelos e a beijou sensualmente. Agilmente, ele tirou o vestido e o resto das roupas de Hinata. Quando ela sentiu-se totalmente nua, se retesou na cama.

- Não se afaste. - Ele murmurou, puxando-a de volta e passando as mãos por toda a pele sedosa da esposa. Sentindo as curvas mágicas e apertando-a por todos os lados de forma faminta.

- Estou com medo, Uchiha. - Ela disse de repente, vendo que o marido estava abraçando-a tão forte que parecia não ter mais controle sobre si mesmo. Ele iria machucá-la de novo, Hinata pensou com temor.

- Se acalme, não vou te machucar. - Ele a olhou, tirando as mexas morenas do rosto assustado. - Te prometo. - Hinata hesitou.

- Jura? Não vai fazer como da outra vez?

- Não. - Ele respondeu. Hinata acreditou, sem saber por que, mas acreditou.

- Então está bem, Uchiha. - Sasuke acariciou a pele fina do rosto de Hinata.

- Pode de me chamar de Uchiha qualquer dia que seja, mas hoje me chame de Sasuke, sim? - Hinata o olhou pensativa.

- Está bem. Sasuke.

Ele apertou os dois seios dela, sentindo a textura macia, gemeu e se inclinou para beijá-la. Chupou a língua suave dela e em seguida prendeu o lábio inferior nos dentes. Hinata sentia um calor estranho espalhar-se por dentro. Sasuke passou a mão pelas pernas macias e torneadas dela, indo até a coxa e apertando.

- Abra as pernas para que eu veja se já está pronta. - Ele mandou. - Se ainda não estiver, eu cuidarei para que fique tão molhada ao ponto de senti-lo escorrer entre as pernas.

Hinata ofegou, abrindo as coxas e deixando que a mão de Sasuke a acariciasse. Ele viu que ela estava úmida, mas que ainda não estava realmente pronta para recebê-lo. Acariciou as dobras de Hinata com leveza, incitando, e em seguida a abriu. Hinata suspirou, jogando a cabeça de leve para trás. Sasuke aproveitou a oportunidade e se inclinou para lamber e beijar o pescoço alvo e delicado.

Ele acariciou o ponto mais sensível da morena, arrancando um gemido dela. Em seguida enfiou lentamente dois dedos por dentro de Hinata, ainda manipulando a parte mais delicada.

- Sasuke. - Ela sussurrou, retorcendo-se sobre a mão dele. Os dedos do marido trabalhavam impiedosamente dentro dela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para chupar os mamilos e mordiscar, deixando cada área sensível de Hinata tremente de prazer. Sasuke sentiu rapidamente a morena ficar com a respiração ainda mais acelerada, e logo sentiu os dois dedos serem afogados por um líquido quente.

- Agora sim. - Ele murmurou com um sorriso inclinado, tirando lentamente os dedos, acariciando-a uma última vez e sentindo a pele macia das coxas.

Hinata ofegava, e Sasuke aproveitou a oportunidade e não perdeu mais tempo, deitou-se na cama e incitou o membro rígido na entrada da vagina, procurando a brecha para o paraíso.

- Vá devagar. - Hinata pediu, recobrando a consciência e junto com isso o medo.

- Relaxe, ou não vamos conseguir. - Ele avisou.

Hinata fechou os olhos. Achava que iria sentir a dor insana da primeira vez que o marido a penetrara, e que só iria sentir-se bem no final, assim como da última vez. Mas quando sentiu o membro de Sasuke entrando, absurdamente não houve dor nenhuma.

- Dói? - Ele sussurrou.

- Não...

- Está vendo?Agora relaxe, não estou conseguindo entrar.

Hinata percebeu que seus músculos, de todo o corpo, estavam travados. Suspirou e relaxou.

- Isso... - Sasuke gemeu, entrando nela com muito mais facilidade, sentindo a carne macia e quente envolvendo-o.

Quando ele chegou ao fundo, Hinata envolveu-o com as pernas. Sasuke começou a se mover levando uma das mãos ao quadril de Hinata incitando-a a se mover também. Logo, a moça compreendeu o recado e foi com os quadris de encontro aos do marido e em poucas intocadas o ritmo dos corpos se igualou. Minutos depois, Sasuke ficou mais rápido, indo mais fundo.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou já suado.

- Estou... Isso está... Muito... - Hinata sussurrou de olhos fechados, arqueando o corpo.

- Eu sei. - Ele disse rouco. - Quando o corpo de Hinata se sacudiu em espasmos de prazer, Sasuke gemeu.

-Vire-se. - Ele mandou de repente.

- O que...

- Vire-se, venha. - Sasuke ergueu Hinata e a pôs de joelhos na cama, e ele fez o mesmo.

Hinata estava tão zonza e confusa que não discutiu. Sentiu o marido colocá-la de costas para ele e abraçá-la por trás. Ele apertou-a fortemente nos braços, e um segundo depois ela sentiu o membro ainda duro de Sasuke invadindo-a. Hinata soltou um gemido de surpresa, sentindo-se arder e logo as mãos já encontravam a cama, agarrando os lençóis com força.

- Relaxe. Relaxe... - Ele murmurou no ouvido dela, mordendo-a no pescoço. - Os corpos estavam muito suados e deslizavam um pelo outro. - Cristo, você é muito apertada. - Sasuke disse fazendo força para entrar.

- Calma, assim dói... - Hinata se queixou, apertando os olhos.

- Está doendo muito?

- Está ardendo... vá com calma. - Sasuke parou, para que o corpo de Hinata relaxasse e se acostumasse ao dele.

- Afaste mais as pernas, Hinata. - Ele, usando os joelhos, abriu mais as pernas dela.

Hinata soltou o ar, enquanto sentia seus músculos relaxando e aos poucos foi abrigando a masculinidade do marido. Ele começou a entrar e sair, bem devagar. Quando aumentou a pressão, gemeu no ouvido de Hinata e apertou-lhe os seios, para logo descer uma mão para a barriga macia dela, e em seguida para a feminilidade úmida e quente.

A morena se contorceu, sentindo o peito de Sasuke colando em suas costas. Ele lhe mordeu a orelha, e levou uma de suas mãos ao seio de Hinata, apertando. Ambos com a respiração acelerada.

De repente Hinata sentiu um líquido quente dentro de si, e o marido se debruçou sobre ela. O corpo frágil da morena se contorceu num último espasmo e os dois caíram deitados na cama, ele por cima dela. Sasuke rolou para lado, para não fazer peso em cima de Hinata, e os dois levaram minutos para recuperar o fôlego.

- Venha aqui. - Ele disse ofegante, vendo que a morena continuava sugando o ar com o rosto virado e puxou-a para ele sem dificuldade. - Está bem? - Hinata estava com o corpo mole em cima dele, ofegante.

- Estou.

Pouco depois, ela adormeceu, nem percebendo que dormia sobre o ombro de Sasuke. Ele a observou por alguns momentos e dormiu logo depois.

* * *

_YOOO! Oi gente! Aiin peço desculpas pela demora, mas como o capítulo é beeeem grandão, acho que eu to compensando néé?? É que dá muitão trabalho escrever e editar um capítulo tão grande. Peço desculpas pelos erros de português! HEHEHE. E atendendo ao pedido das leitoras, os capítulos vão continuar grandes, mas vocês terão de esperar um pouco mais, ok? Mas eu acho que vale a pena, néé?? RSRS_

_Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que vocês me mandaram! Elas me motivaram muito a não demorar tanto com o capítulo, então, muito obrigada :}}_

_Comentário agora: Eu não quero fazer uma fanfic mela cueca, sabe? queria uma coisa diferente e talz, e... não briguem comigo por ter feito o Sasuke bater na Hinata, mas foi só pra apimentar as coisas, HAHAHAHA. Além disso, nem foi tanto assim u_u E ele "gosta" dela, né? Do jeito possessivo e insensível dele mas gosta!!! O próximo capítulo guarda muitas surpresas, e eu espero muito que vocês estejam gostando da Fanfic. Também acho muito fofo quando a Ino e a Hinata são amigas, fica uma coisa tão diferente do mangá que... sei lá. É mais legal assim e ponto. HAHAHA._

_Espero MESMO que estejam gostando, continuem mandando reviews, heein?! Beijos minhas lindas 3_

_

* * *

_

**FranHyuuga: **Oi flor!! Ah, que bom que estou conseguindo deixar o Sasuke tão enigmático! Esse era o objetivo. E o motivo pra ele ser tão assim, você vai descobrir mais pra frente! HEHEHE, mas até láá, vou deixar esse suspencesinho!! AUSHUAHSUAS como sou máá *-*, ou não :~ ooow, eu sempre imaginei o sasuke meio temperamental e talz e acho que ele fica muito sexy assim! HEHEHE. Por isso que quero que ele continue assim por um tempo na fanfic, afinal eu tenho que seguir uma cronologia pra vocês não ficarem perdidas, néé?? RSRS, pecaaaado! Eu AMO o Kiba, mas ele é sempre tão... bobinho e e covarde, resolvi colocar ele como um cafageste! HEHEHE, ele vai aprontar mais aí pra frente! Você vai ver!! E a Hinata vai sim começar a ver o lado bom do Sasuke, mas isso fica mais pra frente. Não acho legal essas fics que eles se amam de uma hora pra outra. Assim fica mais excitante! E obrigado amor, por me colocar nas estrelas do seu perfil! Quase chorei quando vi, HAHAHAHA!! Beijos amor!!

**Elara-chan: **Oi amor! HEHEHE, não, O Sasuke não é sobrenatural, ele só excentrico do jeito dele. HUAHSUAHSU. Olha só, eu acho nada a ver esse ódio que as pessoas nutrem pela Sakura sabe? Tudo bem que ninguém é obrigado a gostar e talz, mas acho que ela é só mais uma personagem, hehe. Eu acho ela aprota pouco nessa fic. Outra personagem que você nem imagina vai fazer mais merda que ela. HEHEHE. Vamos mudar um pouco as regras e colocar personagens legais como maus. HEHEHE A-D-O-R-O! Obrigado amor, espero que continue adoraaaaando :}} Mande outras reviews viu??

**Mary P.B'b: **HEHE, aí está seu chapter, flor! Espero não ter demorado muito tempo! Não quero que enlouqueça por minha culpa, rsrs. Aiii eu também adoro homens como Sasuke! É super sexy, néé?? UAHSUAHSUAS Continue acompanhando amor!! Beijoos.

**AnnaKeelly: ***-* Que review grande amooor! UAHSUAHSUAS. Continue acompanhando heein!! Mesmo sendo esses brilhos nos seus olhos, é uma review que mostra que você gostou néé?? Beijinhoos!

**Mahara-chan: **Amor, a explicação pra todas essas suas perguntas vão ser respondidas ao logo da fic! E eu espero muito que eles se apaixonem também! UHASUAHSUAHSU, vai ser lindo quando os dois ficarem juntinhos e talz, mas eu não quero apressar as coisas. Tem muita história pela frente e como você mesma disse, amor vem pela convivencia, né?? Então vamos deixar eles convivendo e ver no que vai dar. HAHAHA. Por favor, não estrague suas unhas nem seus cabelos, está bem?? HEHE, o capítulo está ai para você deixar seu corpo em paz. Não enlouqueça por favor! Toda leitora é importante ^^ Beijinhos amor, continue acompanhando!!

**Hinahinaaaa:** HEHE, sim o Sasuke entá muito frio mesmo! UHASUAHSU. Mas ele vai mudar, eu espero! RSRS, bom, espero que a parte do cinto tenha preenchido suas expectativas! Eu acho que se ele tirasse o cinto nessa situação para alguma outra coisa (sexo) ia ser uma coisa muito agressiva, e vamos lembrar que ela "era" virgem, no trailer. EHEHEHE. Continue acompanhando amor! Espero que esteja gostando :}} Beijos, flor!

**BeatrizHyuuga:** RSRS, que bom que está perfeito, flor! Tentei postar o mais rápido possivel! hehehe. Espero que esteja gostando, táá?? COntinua acompanhando! Beijinhos amor!

**Lell Ly:** Own amor, que bom que eu consegui reunir todos esses quesitos sem nem ao menos saber! UAHSUAHS. Eu sempre quis ler uma fic em que a Hinata fosse menos tímida, e enfrentasse os outros, mas nunca tinha achado uma. Bem, agora tem! HEHEHEHE. E o Sasuke... Bem, se fosse diferente, não seria o MEU Sasuke frio e cruel! HAHAHA. E sexy! Obrigado pelos elogios, é realmente dificil escrever uma fic sem descrição. Mas eu tentei ao máximo não encher de detalhes porque isso realmente, deixa o texto um porre. RSRS. O mistério do Sasuke, você vai descobrir uns capítulos pra frente, eu acho. E bem... ele forçou a Hinata a dormir com ele. Não me odeie por isso! UHASUHAUS; Continue acompanhando heein? E mande mais reviews!! Beijos, flor!!


	5. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte, os raios de sol acordaram Hinata. Ela abriu os olhos, piscando, e se virou para a janela com surpresa. A noite anterior acontecera tão de repente, que Sasuke nem fechara a janela, e pela primeira vez desde que Hinata morava ali ela acordou com claridade no quarto.

A noite anterior era apenas flashes de tudo o que acontecera que iam invadindo a mente ainda sonolenta da morena. Ela corou fortemente. Olhou para baixo e se viu nua. Um pedaço de lençol cobria somente as partes íntimas de Sasuke, e uma das mãos grandes dele estava fechada possessivamente sobre um seio da moça.

Quente de embaraço, ela tentou tirar a mão do marido de cima, mas Sasuke suspirou no sono, virando e agarrando-se mais à Hinata. Ele dormia atrás da morena, e ela tinha as costas apoiadas no peito largo dele. Sasuke desceu a mão do seio dela até a cintura, num abraço de concha, e a outra mão foi até o quadril arredondado, apertando-o de leve. Hinata prendeu a respiração ao sentir as mãos do marido no corpo, mas quando arriscou um olhar para trás viu que ele tinha voltado a dormir profundamente.

Esticando-se na cama, Hinata suspirou e sentou-se no colchão. Os fios lisos e sedosos lhe escorreram pela face, enquanto ela puxava um lençol e se cobria. Naquela hora Sasuke abriu os olhos, observando os movimentos da morena.

- Por que está se cobrindo? - Ele murmurou roucamente por causa do sono.

Hinata se virou para trás na mesma hora. Era a primeira vez que acordava com Sasuke, em todo aquele tempo de casados. Sempre que a morena acordava, o marido já tinha levantado e deixado o quarto. Oh, como ele era bonito quando acordava! E parecia tão... Humano. A expressão de sono deixava o homem mais vulnerável, sua expressão era muito diferente das que Sasuke tinha quando estava desperto. Pela primeira vez na vida Hinata achou que Uchiha não parecia tão frio e calculista.

- Estou com vergonha. - Hinata respondeu, observando os movimentos do homem. Ele bocejou, virando-se de barriga para cima e deixando o lençol que o cobria escorregar. Nossa, ele estava sensualmente magnífico naquele momento! Vendo-o nu, todo musculoso e belo, Hinata ficou vermelha e virou o rosto. Sasuke riu de leve.

- Não há porque ter vergonha. - Ele disse. - Muito menos agora, depois que eu já gravei cada canto de seu corpo na minha mente. Depois que eu a toquei... A fiz se contorcer de prazer em meus braços...

- Pare com isso. - Ela franziu o cenho, o rosto escarlate. Ele riu novamente.

- Mas você gostou de ontem tanto quanto eu, não? - Ironizou.

- Não sei o que você sentiu, mas... Eu gostei. - Ela admitiu meio surpresa por ter conseguido dizer aquilo. - Senti coisas que... Nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir, ainda mais com você. - Ela murmurou, sem encará-lo. Sasuke suspirou, colocando os dois braços atrás da cabeça.

- Seu ódio por mim, e sua teimosia, nos faz perder muito tempo, Hinata. Eu poderia ter te dado o maior dos prazeres desde o primeiro dia de casados. Ela fitou o lençol.

- Bem, e o que você sentiu ontem? - Ele ficou observando-a por cerca de um minuto, e Hinata achou que ele não tinha ouvido a pergunta.

- Foi a melhor noite que eu já tive. - Ele respondeu. Em seguida levantou-se da cama e começou a se vestir, sem vergonha de mostrar o corpo para Hinata.

- Vai sair? - Ela arriscou, escorando-se na cama e se encolhendo sob o lençol. Nunca pensou que pudesse sentir aquilo, mas incrivelmente queria que Sasuke ficasse com ela naquele momento. Não queria ficar sozinha após a noite anterior, queria-o ao seu lado.

- Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. Esperava que eu ficasse aqui? - Ele perguntou com a ironia gelada de sempre, terminando de abotoar a camisa. Hinata sentiu o estômago dar uma volta. Ali estava o mesmo Uchiha de sempre...

- Não. - Ela respondeu, segurando algumas lágrimas.

- Ótimo. Vou resolver algumas coisas importantes, estarei de volta no almoço. - Ele disse, frívolo, acenando com a cabeça e saindo do quarto.

* * *

Vestida em um longo vestido azul escuro, Hinata suspirou e desceu para o almoço. Sentou-se na longa mesa, repleta de iguarias, e um criado começou a servi-la. A morena tinha os olhos fixos num ponto qualquer, quando Sasuke entrou e sentou-se no outro extremo da mesa, arrogante e sem cumprimentar ninguém como sempre. Hinata o olhou, e viu o marido erguer o guardanapo para colocar sobre pernas. Ele parecia mau -humorado, mas como aquilo era comum Hinata não se preocupou em questionar.

- Hum...Uchiha? - A morena murmurou, após comer em silêncio por alguns minutos. Os criados já tinham se retirado. Sasuke ergueu a cabeça. - Eu estive pensando... – Hinata retorceu as mãos no colo. - Eu sei que você não gosta de flores, árvores, ou nada destas coisas perto da mansa, mas lá fora é muito vazio e eu gostaria muito de contratar um jardineiro para me ajudar com um jardim, já que você despediu o jardineiro que havia aqui na casa.

- Um jardim? - Sasuke repetiu, de olhos apertados.

- Sim. - Hinata o olhou esperançosa. - Por favor, Uchiha, esta mansão é muito sem vida. Um jardim lá fora vai deixar tudo mais alegre.

- Não.

- Ora, por favor! Só o que há lá fora são ramos secos, terra e folhas ressecadas! E a mansão em si é tão escura e sem vida que parece mal-assombrada! Eu não sei por que você gosta de viver assim, Uchiha. Eu não gosto disso e sim de vida, flores, árvores, animais... Por favor, um simples jardim não vai alterar sua vida. Deixe-me fazê-lo... -Pediu. Sasuke a observou por cima da beirada do copo que segurava.

- Sabe muito bem que eu odeio tudo isso que está me propondo. - Ele murmurou. - Mas... - Ele observou a expressão esperançosa e suplicante de Hinata. - Tudo bem, desde que faça tudo lá fora. Não quero nada disso aqui dentro.

- Está bem, só do lado de fora. - Ela sorriu, animada. - Obrigada. - Ele voltou a comer.

- Peça a Kurenai para ajudá-la com os candidatos a jardineiro. - Resmungou.

- Pode ser para hoje? - A morena perguntou. Sasuke deu de ombros. - Obrigada. Os jardins vão ficar incríveis! - Ela disse com animação. - Vai ver, vou plantar algumas árvores e... - Sasuke levantou-se da mesa.

- Faça o que quiser, Hinata, mas se quiser ficar conversando com alguém sobre isso não será comigo. Pouco me importa esse maldito jardim. - Ele saiu de cara fechada. Hinata suspirou. Depois empurrou o prato, levantou-se e foi correndo atrás de Kurenai para contar seus planos com um sorriso arrebatador nos lábios.

* * *

Kurenai cuidou de espalhar a notícia de que precisavam de um novo jardineiro na mansão Uchiha na cidade. No meio da tarde, já havia dez candidatos na porta dos fundos da mansão, esperando para serem entrevistados por Hinata.

Kurenai teve que sair num dado certo momento, para falar algo com os candidatos que esperavam lá fora. Nesse momento, o próximo candidato entrou e sentou-se na frente de Hinata.

Era um homem de quarenta anos, muito mau-cuidado e mau-cheiroso. Usava uma roupa suja e lhe faltavam dentes na boca. Hinata pigarreou, observando-o com certa repugnância. O homem sorriu, mostrando claramente os dentes podres.

- Boa tarde. - Ela murmurou. - Veio para ser o novo jardineiro?

- Com certeza, doçura.

- Ahn... Tem referências?

- Olha, madame, vou ser direto. Estou aqui pelo emprego, porque tenho um filho pequeno e doente, e preciso do dinheiro. - Esquecendo-se do hálito leve de bebida que vinha da boca do homem, Hinata se debruçou mais na mesa.

- Oh, tem um filhinho doente? - Perguntou, com condolência.

- Tenho sim, moça. Ele tem cinco anos, e tem um câncer incurável. Preciso muito de dinheiro para os remédios. - Hinata franziu a testa, pensativa.

- Você tem experiência com jardins? - Perguntou, incerta.

- Não senhora, mas posso aprender. - Hinata suspirou.

- Veja... Aqui na mansão estamos precisando de alguém realmente com experiência, mas eu posso ajudá-lo com seu filho. Eu conheço um bom médico que...

- Não! - O homem interrompeu. - Quer dizer, eu já o levei para muito médicos e todos dizem a mesma coisa. O que eu preciso mesmo agora é de dinheiro, para comprar os remédios que o hospital receitou. - Hinata mordeu os lábios, pensativa.

- Bem... Pode me esperar aqui?

- Claro madame. - A morena levantou-se e subiu rapidamente até o quarto. Abriu sua maleta da viagem à China, onde ainda tinha algum dinheiro que Ino tinha lhe emprestado. Pegou o dinheiro e desceu as escadas.

- Senhor, aqui eu tenho pouco dinheiro, mas creio que já poderá ajudar seu filho. - Hinata disse, fazendo o homem se levantar.

- Pouco dinheiro? Mas seu marido é o homem mais rico da cidade!

- Sim, mas se eu pedir com certeza ele não dará. Por isso eu trouxe do meu. - Hinata respondeu de cenho franzido.

- Bem, vai me ajudar com certeza. - O homem forçou um sorriso, pegando o dinheiro de Hinata. - Mas sabe... pensando bem, não gostaria de ir comigo conhecer meu filho? - Ele passou os olhos pela figura bela e curvilínea da morena, sem que ela notasse. - Talvez realmente possa nos ajudar e chamar o médico que conheça. - Hinata hesitou, mas em seguida sorriu.

- Sim claro. Pobrezinho do seu filho, espero que com ajuda ele melhore. - A morena pegou um casaco, vestiu-o e quando estava saindo Sasuke entrou.

- Posso saber aonde vai, Hinata? - Ele perguntou, com os olhos gelados fixos no homem ao lado da esposa.

- Olá, Sasuke... Este homem veio se candidatar para ser jardineiro, porque tem um filhinho doente. Eu vou ver a criança, quero ajudá-la. - Hinata respondeu. Sasuke se aproximou com passadas largas, fazendo o ambiente ficar mais sombrio por causa da figura forte e ameaçadora.

- Nem louca você sai daqui com este homem! - Ele disse rude. O outro homem se encolheu. Sasuke viu as notas na mão suja. - E este dinheiro?

- Eu dei para ele! - Hinata disse meio irritada. - Sasuke, ele precisa ajudar o filho!

- Preste atenção. - Sasuke murmurou de repente, pegando o outro homem pela gola da camisa e levantando-o do chão. O homem gemeu de medo, os olhos arregalados. – Nunca mais ouse se aproximar da minha mulher, ou desta casa. Tente usar suas mentiras com outra pessoa, mas não aqui! E devolva o dinheiro da minha esposa agora mesmo! - Mandou. Assentindo ansiosamente, o outro largou as notas no chão.

- Sim, senhor! Perdão, senhor, perdão...

- Suma da minha frente, não quero ver seu rosto imundo por aqui nunca mais. - Sasuke ordenou, abrindo a porta dos fundos e jogando o homem com toda a força do lado de fora, como se fosse um cachorro velho. O outro gemeu de dor, rastejando na terra, e saiu correndo desesperadamente; morto de medo.

- SASUKE, O QUE FOI ISSO? - Hinata berrou, sem acreditar. - Você não tem coração?

- Hinata! - Ele a olhou, se aproximando dela e pegando-as pelas mãos. Ela tentava bater nele. - Hinata, preste atenção! Aquele homem não tem filhos! - A morena parou de se debater, e sua raiva baixou, enquanto o olhava.

- O... Quê? Mas... Como você sabe?

- Acredite, eu sei. Todos na cidade o conhecem! Chama-se Micca, vive bêbado nas ruas desde que traiu a esposa e foi posto para fora. A mulher dele é uma criada da mansão dos Uzumaki, e eles nunca tiveram filhos! Ele usa mentiras, diz que tem um filho com câncer e que precisa de ajuda, com cada tolo que encontra na rua, mas só o que ele quer é dinheiro para se embebedar mais.

- Meu Deus... - Hinata ficou corada de vergonha.

- Sim! - Sasuke a soltou. - Onde estava com a cabeça, Hinata? Por Deus, além de ter dado dinheiro pretendia sair daqui com ele?

- Ele... Me chamou para ir ver o filho. - Ela murmurou confusa. - Eu queria ver se podia ajudar...

- Você é a pessoa mais inocente que eu já vi na vida! - Ele disse com um pouco de incredulidade. - Sabe Deus para onde este homem iria levá-la. Se tivesse ido com ele poderia ter acontecido algo que iria te traumatizar para toda a vida, Hinata! - Murmurou friamente. Ela o olhou de olhos arregalados e expressão temerosa.

- Eu nem imaginei que... Aquele safado me enganou!

- Onde está Kurenai? - Sasuke murmurou irritado. - Ela devia estar aqui com você, não tinha que deixá-la sozinha!

- Ela teve que sair para resolver um problema com os candidatos. - Hinata respondeu piscando os dois olhos confusamente. - Quando eu fiquei sozinha, Micca entrou e disse que precisava do emprego para ajudar o filho doente. Ele foi convincente, eu acreditei e quis ajudar... Fui uma tola.

- Foi mesmo. - Ele disse balançando a cabeça e olhando-a. - Droga, Hinata, você não pode ser tão ingênua assim! Essa sua bondade em excesso poderia ter te dado um sério problema hoje. Agradeça por eu ter chegado a tempo! - Hinata soltou o ar.

- Não vai voltar a acontecer...

- Claro que não vai! Espero que agora tenha mais juízo.

- Bem, acho que vou subir agora. Peço à Kurenai para continuar as entrevistas amanhã. - Hinata se virou e foi saindo.

- Hinata. - Sasuke chamou. Ela olhou e o marido caminhou firmemente até ela.

- Você tem que aprender que nem todas as pessoas são bondosas, e muitos podem se aproveitar dessa sua inocência. - Ele disse com certo sarcasmo, parando bem perto da morena. - Mas no que depender de mim, a pessoa que ousar fazer algo contra você quando eu não estiver perto vai se arrepender. - Hinata apertou os olhos e ele levou uma mão até o rosto dela. Acariciou a pele suave. - Se este bêbado tivesse colocado um dedo sequer em cima de você hoje, eu iria atrás dele para matá-lo da pior forma. - Disse com selvageria. Hinata se estremeceu. - Ninguém se aproxima da minha mulher. - Dizendo isso, Sasuke desceu a mão até o pescoço fino de Hinata de forma firme, fez uma pressão possessiva com a mão e depois sentiu a pele fina dela por alguns instantes, desceu para o colo delicado e depois afastou a mão. - Suba. - Ele ordenou, afastando-se dela. Hinata saiu apressadamente, e subiu correndo as escadas até o quarto.

* * *

Em alguns dias o novo jardineiro já tinha sido contratado. Era um homem por volta de trinta e poucos anos, casado, e que tinha muita experiência com jardinagens. Hinata passava tardes inteiras ajudando e auxiliando o jardineiro, quando Sasuke não estava presente, pois ela mesma queria fazer o trabalho de recriar um jardim na mansão. O resultado depois iria compensar.

A morena tinha encontrado um novo sentido à sua vida, pelo menos naquele mês. O trabalho com o jardim a deixava mais viva e alegre novamente, e até Kurenai e os outros criados tinham se animado a ajudar.

- Nikko, já disse que não pode ficar aqui. - Hinata murmurou com um sorriso, pegando o pequeno gatinho branco do chão. - Estou trabalhando, e vai me atrapalhar. Além do mais, vai se sujar todo e terá que tomar outro banho. - Nikko piscou, como se quisesse dizer que não queria outro banho.

- Ótimo, então vá para dentro. Kurenai! - A morena chamou a senhora, que estava agachada plantando algumas sementes na terra.

- Sim, senhora?

- Leve Nikko para dentro, por favor. Não o quero aqui, é tão pequeno que pode acabar sendo pisoteado por algum criado.

- Está bem. - Ela limpou as mãos na roupa e foi pegar o gato para levá-lo para dentro da mansão.

Suspirando, com um leve sorriso, Hinata olhou ao redor. Quatro dias de trabalho duro, e o lado de fora da casa já estava bem diferente. Plantas, flores e árvores estavam sendo plantadas, e o jardineiro estava cuidando da grama que estava, aos poucos, crescendo.

- Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Senhor Edi. - Disse, caminhando até o jardineiro e lhe sorrindo. O homem ergueu a cabeça.

- Estamos, senhora. A senhora é quem está recriando tudo isso.

* * *

No final de tarde, Sasuke retornou. Hinata foi procurá-lo e o achou na biblioteca da mansão.

- Uchiha?

- Sim, querida? - Ele respondeu com ironia, largando os papéis que lia em cima de uma mesa.

- Se eu lhe pedir uma coisa você seria capaz de fazer por mim? - Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Já lhe permiti contratar um jardineiro para ajudá-la com os jardins, o que quer mais? - Hinata hesitou.

- E eu agradeço... Mas não é sobre isso.

- O que é então? - Ele se aproximou. - Desculpe a grosseria, hoje estou meio impaciente. - Ele disse com mais polidez. - Diga o que quer.

- Erm... - Hinata colocou uma mexa negra e fina atrás da orelha ansiosamente. - Eu gostaria muito de ver meus pais hoje. - Sasuke ficou quieto, e voltou a andar pela biblioteca. - Eu sei que você já me negou várias vezes, e também sei que agora que sou casada não devo ir visitar minha casa com tanta freqüência... Mas é que... - O marido virara para observá-la. - Eu não os vejo desde que casamos. Quero saber se estão bem. - Ela continuou, suplicante. Por fim, Sasuke acenou compreensivamente.

- Tudo bem, podemos ir ainda hoje.

- Mesmo? - Ela arregalou os olhos. - Vai me acompanhar?

- Mas é claro.

- Obrigada. Eu achei que...

- Posso não ser paciente com esse tipo de sentimentalismo, mas sei que você tem de ver seus pais de vez em quando. E já faz muito tempo, não? - Ele passou por ela, enfiou a mão na massa de cabelos pretos e os afagou brevemente, mas com a expressão séria. - Iremos mais tarde para jantar com seus pais. - Hinata sorriu de leve, agradecida, e ele saiu da biblioteca.

* * *

Em torno de sete da noite, Hinata e Sasuke já desciam na frente da mansão dos Hyuuga. Sasuke, elegante e atraente como sempre em roupas escuras, e Hinata usando um vestido esverdeado, de alças finas; o vestido marcava as curvas redondas e delicadas da morena, e a cor suavizava a figurinha angelical.

- Parece nervosa. - Ele observou quando estavam caminhando até o portão.

- É que estou ansiosa para vê-los. E meu pai... - Hinata se calou.

- A relação entre você e seu pai não é das melhores, verdade? - Sasuke perguntou franzindo a testa. Hinata o olhou, de olhos levemente arregalados.

- O que quer dizer?

Sasuke deu de ombros, enquanto batia o pequeno sino do portão para indicar que estavam ali. Logo um mordomo apareceu, e ao vê-los abriu o portão com um cumprimento.

- Olá Yuri! - Hinata sorriu, encantada por rever o velho mordomo.

- Senhorita. - O velho sorriu também, pelo visto gostava muito de Hinata. - Senhor. - Sasuke apenas acenou. - Como está a vida de casada, senhorita? - Sasuke olhou ironicamente para a morena, mas ela o ignorou e forçou um sorriso para o mordomo.

- Maravilhosa. Como estão todos aqui? - Perguntou com animação, enquanto o velho os guiava até a mansão.

- Muito bem. - Ele riu alegre. - Sentindo falta da energia da senhorita aqui na casa, mas creio que agora está mais feliz com seu marido.

- Sim, claro. - Hinata suspirou. Quando entraram na mansão, a morena olhou o mordomo com um sorriso:

- Pode avisar meus pais que estamos aqui, Yuri?

- Mas é claro, senhora. Fiquem à vontade, alguém trará um chá enquanto esperam. - Yuri saiu apressado, e Hinata e Sasuke foram sentar-se na sala.

- Tem tanta intimidade com os criados que me surpreende. - Ele comentou, olhando-a. - Você trata a todos da mesma maneira, independente de ser um criado ou um rei da nobreza. - Hinata o olhou friamente.

- Todos são iguais, Sasuke. Independente dos títulos que tem.

- Sim, é verdade. - Ele apertou os olhos, pensativo, e ainda a olhando astutamente.

- Boa noite, aqui está o chá. - Uma criada mais nova entrou com uma bandeja.

- Obrigada. - Hinata sorriu para a outra ao pegar a xícara. - É nova, não é?

- Sim, você é a senhorita Hyuuga, não? - A moça murmurou timidamente. - Seus pais me contrataram há alguns dias.

- Oh. - Sorriu. Quando a moça acenou para Sasuke e se retirou, Hinata balançou a cabeça.

- Meus pais continuam com essa mania de contratar cada vez mais empregados.

- Ele são ricos, e vivem no luxo. É natural quererem mais conforto e ser servidos. - Sasuke respondeu.

- Desde que eu me entendo por gente eles são assim. Cresci rodeada por criados e coisas materiais. - A morena tomou um gole de chá de olhos baixos.

- E não devia ser o contrário, sua família é uma das mais renomadas. - Ele a observou. - Você nasceu para ser servida e mimada, Hinata. É muito feminina e frágil, não deve querer ser algo que não é. - Ela o olhou brevemente.

- Porém acho que outra em seu lugar se tornaria esnobe e fútil demais. Ainda bem que você não é assim... é diferente e única. Não deixa ninguém afetar seu caráter. - Sasuke se aproximou, com o olhar estranho que possuía quando se aproximava de Hinata, e ia beijá-la quando os pais da morena entraram na sala.

- Ora, já era hora! - Hiashi disse com ironia e ao mesmo tempo divertimento.

- Minha menina! - Haruki abraçou Hinata com sofisticação, mas dava para se notar a leve emoção. - Hinata virou uma mulher! - A morena apertou-se na mãe, como um filhote que procura o calor maternal. Depois de tudo o que andava acontecendo em sua vida, mesmo que sua mãe fosse um pouco ausente era impagável sentir o calor daquele abraço. Era reconfortante, e Hinata segurou o choro. - O casamento lhe fez muito bem, Hinata. Parece mais madura, mais crescida! - Haruki lhe sorriu com carinho. - Veja, Hiashi, ela não está mudada? - O pai se aproximou, olhando por cima de forma dura. Hinata desviou os olhos da mãe e olhou hesitante e indefesa para Hiashi.

- Sim, diferente. Já era hora de crescer e se tornar mulher. Eu sabia que com Sasuke não demoraria a acontecer uma mudança assim em Hinata. - Ele disse meio endurecido. Haruki ficou mais séria, e foi cumprimentar Sasuke, que observava tudo com um olhar especulativo.

- Senti... saudades daqui, papai. - Hinata murmurou, magoada pelo que Hiashi dissera.

- É bom que se desapegue. Seu lugar agora é com o marido. - Hiashi respondeu, e se virou para cumprimentar o genro com a expressão mais leve.

Hiashi e Sasuke tinham coisas parecidas. Hiashi parecia venerar a presença do genro, mas não parecia muito recíproco. Sasuke lançava pequenos olhares hostis ao pai da esposa, embora respondesse educadamente. Hinata suspirou.

- Não sabíamos que viriam hoje. - Haruki comentou sorrindo. - Mas foi uma adorável surpresa. Inclusive hoje virão jantar aqui outras pessoas da família, será ótimo.

- Quem virá? -Hinata perguntou. Exatamente naquele momento, Yuri pediu licença e se aproximou.

- Senhor, as visitas já estão aqui. - Hiashi se empertigou.

- Fabuloso, mande-as entrar de uma vez! Não deixe as visitas esperando.

- Sim senhor. - O mordomo saiu apressado.

Hinata olhou interrogativamente do pai para a mãe, e no segundo seguinte fortes perfumes femininos caríssimos invadiram o ambiente. A morena virou-se e se deparou com duas mulheres. Uma era bem mais velha, aparência arrogante e enojada. Ao lado, uma jovem pouco mais velha que Hinata, toda maquiada, elegante, alta e com expressão superior. Não era bonita, mas também não tão feia. Usava um vestido muito atrativo.

- Tia Tsunade?-Hinata murmurou. - Tenten? - Tsunade olhou-a com ar sonso, e Tenten olhou rapidamente para Hinata e depois ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Olá prima. - Disse meio provocante. Haruki, sem notar nada, sorriu.

- Tenten voltou ao país há quase duas semanas, Hinata, mas não tivemos oportunidade de lhe avisar.

A morena não respondeu. Viu Tenten olhando para Sasuke com muito interesse, os olhos caídos pareciam brilhar. Hinata apertou os olhos, observando a prima com desafio. Após o leve incidente, Hiashi, Tsunade e Haruki ficaram em frente à lareira conversando. Sasuke puxou Hinata para junto dele na hora que se recostou no sofá, e logo Tenten se aproximou deles com um sorriso.

- Posso me juntar ao casal? - Ela perguntou com falso olhar doce, segurando uma taça de martini. - Mamãe e os tios estão falando de coisas aborrecidas demais.

- Sinta-se à vontade. - Sasuke disse. Tenten sorriu para ele e sentou-se na poltrona que havia logo na frente do sofá em que Sasuke e Hinata estavam acomodados.

- Como foi em Londres, prima? - Hinata perguntou educadamente. - Achei que você fosse querer ficar mais tempo por lá.

- Não, querida, eu já estava com saudades de casa. Mesmo que Londres seja um paraíso, e que as pessoas definitivamente tenham muito mais classe. Creio que voltarei lá ano que vem.

- Londres é magnífica mesmo. - Sasuke concordou.

- Já foi lá? - Tenten o olhou com interesse.

- Umas três vezes. - Ele deu de ombros.

- Que maravilha! Quem sabe em umas dessas nós não nos encontramos por lá, não? Eu acharia incrível. - Ela disse insinuante. Hinata apertou os olhos. A prima estava flertando com seu marido?

- E o que fez de bom por lá, Tenten? - A morena perguntou.

- Ah, vocês sabem. - Ela abanou a mão. - Aproveitei bastante a cidade. Comprei roupas e perfumes fantásticos, aperfeiçoei meu inglês...

- Deve ter sido muito bom. - Hinata comentou.

- Você não tem idéia de como foi agradável. Você nunca saiu do Japão, não é prima? - Tenten a olhou com leve zombaria.

- Hinata já foi à China. - Sasuke respondeu antes que a esposa abrisse a boca. - Não é, querida? - A olhou com cinismo, e Hinata arregalou os olhos.

- China? - Tenten a olhou por cima do nariz. - Eu não sabia. Foram juntos? - Hinata olhou rapidamente para Sasuke, como que pedindo que ele não contasse de sua quase fuga. Se Tenten, ou os pais, soubessem do que já acontecera Hinata ia se meter numa encrenca gigantesca.

- Sim, fomos juntos. - Sasuke respondeu depois de um tempo, dando um sorriso irônico. Hinata suspirou, aliviada

- Se importam se eu for ao toalete? - Sasuke perguntou. Tenten sorriu, abanando a cabeça. Ele levantou-se do sofá, fez um breve aceno de 'Volto logo' para os pais de Hinata e saiu da sala.

- Mas então, queridinha, fisgou um partidão hein? - A mulher morena e bronzeada disse para Hinata com um ar venenoso.

- Não tive escolha. Você sabe que este casamento estava previsto há anos, Tenten. - Hinata respondeu com leve amargura.

- Sim, claro. Mas afinal de contas você saiu ganhando com este casamento. Está casada com um homem incrivelmente charmoso, belo e milionário. Tudo o que uma mulher precisa na vida.

- Eu não penso assim. - Hinata franziu o cenho.

- Você sempre foi muito tolinha... Sempre tão romântica e sonhadora. - Tenten girou os olhos. -Mas lhe digo uma coisa, Hinata... aproveite o que têm nas mãos. Ou alguém mais interessado pode roubar o produto de você. - Ela sorriu para si mesma, com satisfação. Hinata apertou os olhos.

- E esse alguém mais interessado seria você? - Tenten abriu a boca em sinal de indignação.

- Eu? Que coisa horrível de se dizer, Hinata. Sou sua prima, e além do mais eu não faria algo tão baixo.

- Eu não duvidaria. Pensa por acaso que eu não vi seus olhares para meu marido durante toda a noite? O que pretende, Tenten? - Hinata baixou o tom de voz, ao ver que tia Tsunade as observava de longe, ao lado de Hiashi e Haruki.

- Confesso que seu marido me chamou atenção. - Ela sorriu. - Quando eu soube de seu casamento mal imaginei que você casara com um dos homens mais cobiçados, importantes e ricos dos arredores. E ele é tão diferente de você, prima... creio que o destino cometeu um grave engano ao ter colocado você como prometida de um homem como este.

- Começamos de novo. - Hinata balançou a cabeça. - Nunca vai se cansar de me insultar, não Tenten?

- Não são insultos, querida, apenas minha opinião. - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha de modo frio. - E claro que todos devem ter notado que você não é a esposa ideal para Uchiha.

- E quem seria a esposa ideal?

- Alguém como eu por exemplo. - A morena sorriu. - Gostei muito de seu marido, eles tem as qualidades que eu venero num homem. E além do quê eu tenho a classe e a sofisticação que você nunca terá, Hinata.

- Vejo que você não mudou nada. - Hinata comentou suspirando. - Sempre joga seus venenos quando estamos sozinhas, ou longe de meus pais. E também sempre cobiçou tudo o que era meu. Vejo que continua assim até hoje. - Tenten soltou uma leve risadinha e se levantou.

- Com licença, prima.

Hinata a observou de cenho franzido, e logo suspirou. Pegou seu copo de suco que ainda não terminara e sorveu os últimos goles para molhar a garganta. Ia se levantar para se juntar aos pais, para não ficar sozinha, quando lembrou que Sasuke ainda estava lá fora. E Tenten também. Movida por um impulso, e um sexto sentido, Hinata saiu da sala sem ser notada. Passou pela escada e foi na direção do corredor perto do escritório. Quando chegou lá e ergueu os olhos, seu estômago deu um salto.

Tenten estava nos braços de Sasuke, enquanto ele a segurava, e os rostos estavam bem perto. Hinata quase tropeçou no vestido. Os dois escutaram o barulho e olharam na direção de Hinata. Sasuke ficou sério, e Tenten deu um leve sorriso divertido.

- Hinata... - Ela nem quis ouvir o que Sasuke ia dizer, apenas deu um sorrisinho frio para os dois e saiu.

- Hinata! - Sasuke foi atrás dela e a pegou pelo braço. A morena se virou para encará-lo, sem expressão nenhuma, ainda com aquele leve sorriso estranho.

- Podemos ir embora? - Ela perguntou. Sasuke soltou o ar e depois acentiu friamente. Foram se despedir dos pais de Hinata, de Tsunade e logo Tenten voltou.

- Que pena que já vão! - Sorriu e levantou a mão para que Sasuke beijasse. - Espero ver vocês em breve.

- Idem. - Sasuke disse com educação, mas os olhos fixos em Hinata.

Hinata teve vontade de dizer que não queria voltar a ver a prima por uns dez anos, mas mordeu a língua. Quando voltaram à mansão Uchiha, Hinata entrou na frente e foi direto para o quarto, ignorando os chamados de Sasuke. Ela estava despindo o vestido quando ele entrou, quase arrombando a porta.

- Nunca me deixe falando sozinho, ouviu bem, Hinata? - Ele se aproximou e a sacudiu. - Que inferno!

- Solte-me e deixe-me em paz! - Ela gritou, saindo de perto dele.

- Por que está com toda essa raiva? - Ele perguntou alto, se controlando.

- Não lhe importa. Pode sair para que eu me troque? - Ela pediu friamente, em voz alta também.

- Não fale assim comigo! E não vou sair, tampouco, este quarto é meu.

- Ótimo! Fique aqui! - Com um impulso de raiva, Hinata desceu o vestido de uma só vez e também as roupas de baixo. Ficou nua, encarando-o com chispas no olhar. Sasuke perdeu a linha da fala por um momento, e observou Hinata de cima a baixo. Ela devolveu com um olhar de desafio.

- Posso... Saber agora por que está desse jeito? - Ele perguntou, subindo o olhar para os olhos dela com certa dificuldade. - Diga o que a deixou tão irritada.

- Você por acaso acha pouco o que fazia, ou o que pretendia fazer com minha prima na casa dos meus pais?! - Hinata despejou, aproximando-se com irritação. Uma mexa morena e lisa caiu-lhe na face e ela tirou do caminho com impaciência. Sasuke observou o movimento com certo fascínio.

- Você entendeu tudo errado. - Ele disse calmamente.

- Bom, o que eu entendo é que vi Tenten em seus braços e os dois com as bocas à milímetros! Que maneira íntima de se conversar com alguém, não? Mas se quer saber não é realmente isso que me molesta. O que me molesta é que para ti eu sou como uma propriedade, acho que me mataria se me aproximasse de outro!

- Pode ter certeza de que eu mataria. - Ele respondeu calmo, se aproximando.

- Ah, mas você sim pode ter um caso com outras? - Ela o olhou com incredulidade. Estava tão nervosa que nem se lembrava que estava completamente nua, exibindo suas curvas formidáveis para Sasuke. – Por que então insistiu tanto para casar-se comigo? Poderia ter me deixado livre!

- Não, não poderia! - Ele a segurou pelos ombros. - Você é minha, sempre foi, e sempre será! Me casei contigo porquê a quero. E não se engane você sabe em perfeito que só desejo a ti!

- Então porque estava com Tenten...

- Sua prima foi atrás de mim para dar indiretas, de fato. - Ele assumiu. – Se insinuou para mim, e suponho que queria me roubar um beijo no momento em que você chegou. - Hinata se afastou dele, acuada.

- Não acredito. - Sasuke puxou-a pela mão com brutalidade.

- Acredite... Eu não me interesso por sua prima. A única que me desperta desejo com loucura é você. - Ele passou os olhos famintamente pelo corpo nu e delicado de Hinata. Começou a passar as mãos, de forma ansiosa e rápida, em suas curvas e a morena gemeu involuntariamente.

- Pare com isso. – Gemeu ela. Ele apertou os seios da morena.

- Quando você fica irritada, ou quando me desafia, me excita. Tudo em você me excita. Você não deveria ter tirado a roupa na frente de um marido possessivo e faminto. - Hinata o observava com os grandes olhos de boneca arregalados. Agora que a raiva passara, ela se dava conta de que estava sem roupa nos braços de Sasuke. E que o olhar dele estava nublado. Ele se debruçou contra ela e a beijou furiosamente, esmagando os pequenos e rosados lábios de Hinata. Ela deu um passo para trás, mas Sasuke a apertou e a prendeu nos braços fortes.

As mãos grandes apertavam os seios, as coxas, os quadris, de forma possessiva.

- Ai... - Hinata se retesou de prazer quando a mão do marido entrou entre suas coxas e lhe acariciou o sexo. Sasuke levou Hinata até a parede e a prensou. A fricção das roupas e do terno dele contra a pele nua e suave de Hinata e faziam arrepiar.

- Você se irritou tanto hoje por ciúmes, não foi? - Ele murmurou contra sua boca, com um leve e frio sorriso. - Ela abriu os olhos, a respiração arfante.

- Do que está falando?

- Você sentiu ciúme de mim, do contrário não teria agido como agiu. - Ele sussurrou, apertando um mamilo rosado de Hinata e em seguida apertando todo o seio de forma brusca até machucar.

- Está machucando... - Ela gemeu, contorcendo as costas na parede e colocando a mão pequena em cima da mão de Sasuke, que estava em seu seio.

- Assuma! - Ele mandou, olhando-a de cima. Hinata se irritou.

- Eu não poderia sentir ciúmes de uma pessoa que eu abomino!

Sasuke se afastou e a encarou. A expressão, que antes estava afogueada e nublada, tornou-se dura como uma pedra. Sem dizer nada, ele largou Hinata de forma bruta e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força. A morena, ainda com a respiração entrecortada, sentiu o queixo tremer. Sentou-se na cama, trêmula, observando as marcas vermelhas que Sasuke acabara de deixar em seu corpo naquele momento de desejo que haviam compartilhado.

* * *

Hinata arrumou o chapéu na cabeça, enquanto os fios pretos voavam por causa do vento, e bateu a pequena sineta que indicava sua presença ali. Um dos criados da mansão a recebeu, e como sabia que se tratava de uma nobre amiga dos donos, a levou até a porta.

- Pode avisar à senhora Ino que eu estou aqui? - Hinata pediu com um sorriso educado. O criado assentiu e se retirou. Hinata suspirou e olhou ao redor, observando os quadros nas paredes.

- Hinata? - Ino apareceu com um enorme sorriso, usando um vestido escuro que realçava a pele alva.

- Oi, Ino! - Hinata sorriu e a abraçou.

- Como está? Nunca mais nos vimos, senti sua falta...

- Nem me fale.

- Mas que bom que veio. Tenho algo muito sério para lhe falar. - Ino comunicou, fechando a expressão.

- O que é? - Hinata franziu o cenho delicado.

- Venha. - Ino puxou Hinata pela mão e foram até a sala de estar. Cautelosa, a morena olhou por fora e trancou a porta. As duas sentaram no sofá.

- Fale logo, estou ficando nervosa.

- Ok. - Ino molhou os lábios com a língua. - Você lembra daquela confusão da China, não? Que Sasuke soube para onde você iria e foi atrás de você...

- Como vou esquecer? Inclusive até hoje não sei como ele descobriu para onde eu tinha ido. - Hinata suspirou.

- Pois eu sei. - Ino a olhou com seriedade.

- Sabe? - A morena franziu a testa.

- Sim, descobri ontem. Foi Kiba, Hinata.

- Kiba? Seu marido? - Hinata engoliu.

- Sim! Nós discutimos muito, e agora ele não está em casa. Senão não deixaria eu falar com você.

- Mas como...?

- Ontem achei um bilhete de seu marido no escritório de Kiba. - Ino agitou as mãos. - Um bilhete muito breve, agradecendo a informação dele sobre seu paradeiro. Na mesma hora eu fui tirar satisfações com Kiba, e como não tinha como negar ele admitiu! Disse que escutava nossa conversa na porta do quarto aquele dia, ouviu sobre sua fuga e logo mandou um bilhete para Uchiha contando seus planos. - Hinata balançou a cabeça.

- E pensar que eu poderia ter recomeçado minha vida longe, se não fosse por Kiba.

- Nem fale, cada vez o desprezo mais como marido e como pessoa. - Ino comentou com amargura. - Fui obrigada a casar com ele, assim como você.Se fosse por mim eu não teria casado nunca, sou muito independente, mas enfim, estou muito aborrecida com Kiba. Acho que isto foi o pior que ele fez, por mim eu iria embora agora mesmo.

- Se acalme, Ino. Deixe isso pra lá, já passou e agora não tem mais como voltar.

- Você é muito passiva e bondosa, Hinata! Nunca reclama seus direitos, é raro quando exprime suas irritações, mas eu não sou assim! Não consigo ser desse jeito, quando descobri tudo isso ontem tive vontade de pular em cima de Kiba! Ele não tinha que se intrometer nisso. Hinata sorriu com a irritação da amiga.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas agora nem a sua raiva vai conseguir mudar as coisas. Além do mais... - Ela deu de ombros, pensativa. - Não sei, ultimamente as coisas estão mudando. Acho que se eu tivesse oportunidade, não iria querer ir embora agora. - Ino quase engasgou.

- C-Como?

- É isso mesmo. - Hinata franziu o cenho, com o olhar perdido e um leve sorriso. - Pode parecer estranho... Mas meus sentimentos por Sasuke estão mudando.

- Mas nas últimas vezes em que nos vimos você o desprezava e o odiava, Hinata. - Ino a observava com os olhos saltados.

- Sim. Mas não sei explicar... algo dentro de mim está mudando. - De repente Ino começou a rir, animada.

- Você se apaixonou por ele? - A morena ergueu os olhos na mesma hora.

- O quê?

- É sim. - A loira soltou mais um risinho. - Você está falando diferente e está falando como se estivesse apaixonada por ele.

- Não... - A morena franziu a testa de forma confusa. - Não, eu... - Ino se calou, esperando e a olhando com um sorrisinho. - Não creio, Ino. - Hinata pigarreou. - Tudo bem que eu já não sinto ódio pelo Uchiha. Os sentimentos que eu sentia antes por ele mudaram, mas não estou apaixonada, definitivamente. Ele é muito complicado.

- Pois eu até ficaria animada se você começasse a amá-lo, Hinata. - Ino deu de ombros. - Seu casamento poderia ser feliz, ao contrário do meu. E algo me diz que você é a única pessoa que tem o poder de mudá-lo.

- Como assim mudá-lo?

- Ora, Uchiha é muito cruel, frio, maldoso... E ele nunca mudará se continuar solitário como é. Se você se aproximasse dele tenho certeza de que conseguiria transformá-lo! E se me permite dizer, faria um bem enorme à sociedade.

- Por que?

- Há tempos o Uchiha é temido por todos dos arredores! - Ino explicou. - Ele tem poder, e com um estalo de dedos pode destruir lares e famílias. E ele já o fez muitas vezes. Por isso, se ele mudasse e se transformasse em um homem diferente, todos viveriam mais tranqüilos.

- Sim, mas acho difícil que um homem como Sasuke mude de água para vinho assim. - Hinata respondeu.

- Quem sabe? - Ino sorriu e balançou o ombro. - Dizem que há pessoas que aparecem em nossos caminhos para nos fazerem melhor, não? Vai ver você é o anjo que poderá salvar Uchiha de toda essa escuridão em que ele vive mergulhado. - Hinata olhou pela a janela, admirando os jardins. Deu um breve sorriso.

* * *

Assim que voltou para casa, Hinata entrou na mansão com um breve sorriso, tirando o elegante chapéu da cabeça e deixando os cabelos macios e cheirosos se espalharem pelas costas.

- Posso saber aonde estava, Hinata Uchiha? - Ela ergueu os olhos e viu Sasuke com as narinas dilatadas, bufando de forma fria.

- Eu fui...

- Sabe o quanto me deixou nervoso? - Ele a pegou pelo braço com violência. - Você saiu antes do café da manhã, sem avisar a ninguém e volta agora, quase no final da tarde, como se nada tivesse acontecido! Estou com vontade de quebrá-la inteira! - A morena se afastou, com os olhos arregalados. Não estava entendendo aquela fúria toda.

- Mas...

- Estava prestes a ir atrás de você! - Ele explodia. – Por que não deixou um bilhete, ou algum recado com os criados, ao menos?

- Eu me esqueci! - Hinata se defendeu. - Nem pensei nisso...

- Claro que não pensou! Sempre agindo como quer, como uma garotinha mimada! Cristo, Hinata! Preciso SEMPRE lembrar que você agora é uma mulher adulta, casada, e que deve satisfações de tudo o que faz a MIM?

- Pare de gritar! - Ela disse nervosa. - Eu não estou entendendo porque isso tudo! Eu dei uma saída inocente!

- Inocente?? - Ele gritou. - Você vai me explicar direito isso agora! - Puxando-a com brutalidade, ele foi subindo as escadas até o quarto.

- UCHIHA! Solte-me! Está chamando a atenção dos criados!

- Não me importa! - Ele berrou, com um olhar cortante para cima dela. Arrastou-a até o quarto e fechou a porta com um forte empurrão. Hinata foi andando de costas até a cama, com medo de Sasuke.

- Diga aonde foi! - Ele ordenou, parado como a estátua de um deus grego, observando-a.

- Você está agindo como um animal! Por que essa cena toda?

- Diga aonde FOI!

- Pare com isso! Você é apenas meu marido, e da minha parte por obrigação, não é meu dono, Uchiha! - Ela explodiu.

- Se você se sente obrigada a tudo aqui dentro, vá embora! - Ele berrou.

- Talvez eu vá como já fiz uma vez! - Ela gritou de volta, nervosa. Sasuke foi tão rápido que Hinata sequer o viu andar até ela. Sentiu um forte puxão nos cabelos e a cabeça foi para trás, enquanto caía de joelhos e Sasuke avançava em cima dela.

- Então eu vou matá-la! No dia em que você pensar em me deixar, eu a mato antes! Pensa que eu vou deixá-la livre para conhecer e se envolver com outros? Você é MINHA! Toda minha... Seu corpo, sua alma, sua vida e até a sua morte me pertencem! - Hinata tremeu, tentando tirar a mão de ferro dele de seus cabelos.

- Pare com isso, está me assustando!

- Pois é isso que eu quero! - Ele agarrou-a ainda mais forte pelos cabelos e deu um puxão, fazendo Hinata gemer de dor e voltar a cabeça para trás. - Prefiro morrer e ver você morta antes de permitir que você me deixe e se apaixone por alguém, ouviu?

- Eu não vou fazer isso... - Ela murmurou, gemendo de dor. - Agora me solte.

- Nunca mais repita que vai me deixar, está claro? - Ele sibilou, com o rosto pertinho do dela, as bocas a centímetros.

- Está bem...

- Ótimo. - Ele afrouxou o aperto na massa de cabelos negros, e Hinata soltou o ar. - Agora diga aonde foi.

- Ai... Eu fui ver Ino! - Sasuke apertou os olhos por alguns minutos, só se ouvia a respiração ofegante de Hinata, que ainda estava presa nos braços dele.

- Não acredito...

- Acredite Uchiha! - Ela disse desesperada.

- Não foi se encontrar com outro? - Ele indagou, apertando as bochechas dela com uma só mão.

- Claro que não! - Ela sacudiu o rosto, tentando afastar a mão dele.

- Tem provas de que foi ver mesmo Ino?

- Por Deus! Uchiha, me toma pelo quê? Eu não sou uma dessas libertinas que escapa para se encontrar com outros! Além do mais eu iria me encontrar com quem?? Pergunte à Ino, ou aos criados dela, a quem quiser! Eu estava com ela até agora! - Sasuke a observou, e então finalmente a soltou.

- Ótimo. Se eu por acaso descobrisse que você estava com outro... ou que tinha fugido novamente... você iria se arrepender.

- Você é louco. - Ela murmurou, tentando se acalmar. Passou a mão no couro cabeludo, onde Sasuke tinha lhe puxado os fios com força, e tentou levantar, mas ele a segurou.

- Sou louco sim. Por isso não me provoque, ou não me deixe nervoso como deixou hoje ao sair e demorar tanto sem avisar. - Ele olhou para os lábios dela. Hinata relaxou, ao ver que a fúria cega dele passara.

-Eu não imaginava que...

-Quieta. - Ele baixou a cabeça e colou os lábios aos dela. E quando levou a mão à massa negra para segurá-la pelo cabelo, Hinata se remexeu, sentindo dor, e ele na mesma hora abriu a mão, fazendo uma carícia entre os cabelos dela para que a dor amenizasse. Ela suspirou e Sasuke a apertou nos braços, trazendo-a mais para perto e sentando-a em suas pernas. Ele instigou lentamente a língua para dentro da boca dela, e Hinata se arqueou.

- Sasuke... - Ele desceu os lábios para o pescoço fino e frágil dela, beijando e aspirando o perfume.

- Você é tão... doce... frágil... - Ele murmurou de repente, brusco. - Parece que vai derreter em meus braços ao menor toque. - Ela o olhou, os grandes e delineados olhos pérola brilhando.

- Cristo... me enfeitiça. - Ele beijou-a novamente, dessa vez com mais brusquidão, apertando-a contra ele. Hinata se remexeu, sentindo o desejo pulsar nas veias... as carícias foram ficando mais intensas, e a morena começou a desejar as mãos de Sasuke em outras partes do corpo.

- Diga o que quer... - Ele disse contra a boca dela, vendo-a se arquear em seu colo. - É isso que quer? - Ele levou a mão até as pernas dela e seguiu até a feminilidade, apertando e acariciando por cima do vestido. Hinata gemeu alto.

- Mais...

- Mais? - Sasuke deu um sorriso diabólico contra a boca dela. - Quer me sentir dentro de você? Preenchendo-a? - Hinata abriu os olhos, ofegante. Encarou-o e moveu a pequena mão até a calça do marido. Ele parou de sorrir.

- O que está fazendo?

- O mesmo que fez comigo... - Ela respondeu, tentando não hesitar, enquanto a mão achava o membro já duro por cima da calça. Sasuke olhou para o outro lado e fechou os olhos, soltando o ar. Ele não fez nada para afastar a mão da morena. Hinata apertou-o de leve.

- Gosta assim?

- Hinata. - Ele trincou os dentes, colocando a mão sobre a dela.

- O que devo fazer? Estou indo certo? - Ela acariciou-o, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo.

- Está muito bem. - Ele deu um sorriso de lado, que tirou o fôlego de Hinata por um breve instante. Só agora, observando-o tão detalhadamente de perto, ela via que ele parecia perfeito. Era tão bonito e másculo que exalava sexualidade, não tinha nenhum defeito no rosto... Era como se tivesse sido esculpido.

- Preciso de você agora. - Sasuke se levantou abruptamente e jogou-a na cama. Abriu a calça e estava deitando por cima dela quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Senhora?? - Era a voz de Kurenai. Sasuke proferiu uma maldição e um xingamento.

- Sim? - Hinata sentou-se na cama, arfando e ajeitando o vestido.

- O jardineiro necessita falar contigo! - Kurenai disse do outro lado.

- Para o diabo com o jardineiro! - Sasuke gritou, com maus modos. - Hinata não pode ir agora! - Houve um silêncio constrangedor do outro lado da porta.

- Sasuke! - Hinata repreendeu, levantando da cama.

- Você não vai! - Ele ordenou, segurando-a.

- Me solte... Preciso ir ver o que é.

- Depois! - Ele disse nervoso. - Quero você agora.

- Com licença. - Ela se soltou e escapou do quarto.

- Demônios, Hinata! - Ele gritou, batendo na parede. Prendendo o riso, a morena encarou a expressão assustada de Kurenai.

- Obrigada por avisar, já vou indo ver o que o jardineiro deseja. - A mulher acenou, e Hinata passou por ela corada.

* * *

Hinata lia calmamente um de seus livros preferidos, na biblioteca. Aproveitava a paz daquele dia para reler aquele romance que tanto adorava. Nikko miava em seu colo, enquanto Hinata acariciava de leve seu pelo.

- Está lendo de novo esse livro? Quantas vezes vai repetir? - Uma voz rouca disse logo atrás dela. Sobressaltada, Hinata largou o livro no colo e virou-se para trás.

- O que faz aqui, Sasuke?

- Não posso mais entrar na minha biblioteca agora? - Ele ironizou, passando para frente dela. A grande figura forte fez uma sombra diante do corpo pequeno de Hinata, que estava sentada na poltrona.

- Pode. - Ela voltou a acariciar o gato, baixando os longos cílios.

- Não me respondeu. - Ele a observava. - Não cansa de ler este livro?

- É o meu romance preferido. - Ela deu um sorriso meigo. - Já li quatro vezes, mas não canso.

- E fala sobre o quê? - Ele perguntou com interesse, olhando-a de modo frio como sempre. Hinata deu de ombros.

- É sobre uma terra encantada... Sabe, com fadas, anjos, uma mocinha que parece uma princesa e um mocinho que enfrenta tudo por ela. - Ela de repente ergueu os olhos, achando que Sasuke iria rir por ela gostar de ler um livro tão romântico, e que falava sobre encantamentos, mas para sua surpresa, Sasuke não riu. Somente continuou observando-a com a expressão dura.

- E porque você gosta tanto de lê-lo? - Ele perguntou.

- Não sei, a história dele é diferente. Mistura romance, com magia, e tudo mais. Eu gosto.

- Com licença. - Kurenai bateu na porta e entrou.

- Sim? - Sasuke virou-se para ela.

- Há uma visita esperando os dois na sala de estar.

- Quem é? - Hinata estranhou, porque normalmente quando chegava alguém querendo falar com Sasuke, ela tinha que subir ao dormitório ou ficar na biblioteca. Os dois não tinham amigos em comum.

- Me acompanhem. - Kurenai pediu.

Hinata levantou, ainda segurando Nikko no colo, e seguiu Kurenai. Sasuke foi logo atrás.

Quando chegaram à sala de estar, Hinata teve que engolir em seco, enquanto observava a figura que estava sentada na poltrona. A morena de cabelos ondulados até os ombros, olhos caídos e sorriso malicioso levantou-se da poltrona e foi até eles.

- Boa tarde... - Disse coma voz rouca, olhando superiormente para Hinata e logo erguendo o olhar até Sasuke.

- Tenten? - Hinata murmurou. - O que faz aqui?

- Hinata, até parece que não está alegre em me ver. - A prima ironizou, mas de modo discreto. A morena não respondeu, suspirando e olhando brevemente dela para Sasuke. Ele estava impassível.

- Como está, Tenten? À que devemos a sua presença? - Sasuke perguntou polidamente, indicando o sofá para que sentassem. Quando se acomodaram, Tenten sorriu de forma meiga.

- Ora, somente quis fazer uma visita. Conhecer a nova casa de minha prima, mas se estiverem ocupados, eu posso volta outro dia...

- Imagine. - Sasuke disse. - Eu não permitiria isso. Ela sorriu afetadamente, se aproveitando do cavalheirismo de Sasuke.

- Perfeito. Então creio que meu dia hoje será muito agradável, mas antes de conhecer a casa, que por sinal é belíssima, posso pedir um chá?

- Claro. - Sasuke acenou para um criado, que logo se aproximou. O criado saiu em seguida para buscar os três chás.

- Mas o que é isso, Hinata? - Tenten perguntou de repente, se dando conta de que a morena segurava Nikko e o acariciava. Ela olhou para o colo, puxando o pequeno gato para cima.

- O nome dele é Nikko. - Hinata sorriu para o animalzinho, que a adorava.

- Você... Cria um gato? - Tenten pareceu enojada. - Deus, sabe que animais como esses podem passar milhões de doenças?

- Não creio, ele é bem cuidado. - Hinata respondeu, erguendo um olhar frio para a prima.

- Ao menos é de raça?

- Não sei responder. Encontrei Nikko abandonado fora da mansão.

- O quê? - Tenten olhou para o gato como se ele fosse uma coisa asquerosa. -Achou esse animal por aí? Sasuke... - Ela virou-se para o homem. - Você não devia permitir que minha prima cumprisse todos seus caprichos. Desde pequena ela sempre foi muito voluntariosa, e se deixar que ela faça o que queira vai acabar mimada. - Hinata escancarou a boca. Sua prima tentava causar um conflito e a ofendia daquele jeito na cara dura? E na sua frente? Deus, a prima parecia piorar a cada ano.

- Tenten...

- Hinata. - Sasuke repreendeu. - Tenten, eu não acho que o fato de Hinata ter um animal vá me fazer um marido tolo, ou fazer dela uma mulher mimada, mas sobre o fato de você ter chamado-a de voluntariosa... - Ele olhou de soslaio para a morena. - Isso eu tenho que concordar. - Hinata olhou-o com indignação. E Tenten não sabia se ficava sem graça pela resposta dele, ou se sorria por ele ter concordado com ela na última frase.

- Bem... Quer me acompanhar agora para que eu mostre a mansão? - Ele propôs. Tenten afirmou com a cabeça e colocou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa.

- Mas é claro.

- Vem conosco, Hinata? - De repente Hinata sentiu-se mal e indesejada. Levantou do sofá, depositando Nikko sobre as almofadas, e respondeu com irritação:

- Não. Pode levar Tenten, Sasuke. Eu tenho algumas coisas a fazer agora. Não vai se chatear, vai prima? - Perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Imagine, querida! Tenho certeza de que seu marido vai me fazer uma adorável companhia. - Tenten deu um sorriso cheio de más intenções, sem que Sasuke notasse.

- Perfeito. - Hinata forçou um sorriso e passou por eles. Subiu correndo as escadas em direção ao quarto, e ao entrar trancou a porta e se jogou na cama. Sentia um aperto na garganta.

* * *

A morena estava imersa nas espumas da tina no quarto, de olhos fechados, os cabelos negros e molhados lhe tampando os seios, quando alguém abriu a porta de uma só vez.

- Posso saber o que está fazendo? - Sasuke perguntou mordazmente.

- Eu que teria que perguntar isso, não? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto descia mais nas espumas para que ele não visse nada de seu corpo.

- Não se faça de engraçada. - Ele aproximou-se duramente, mas não olhava para o corpo de Hinata. Era como se ele não estivesse vendo que ela estava nua na banheira. Já ela estava corada.

- Não sei do que está falando dessa vez, Sasuke. - Ela respondeu com um suspiro. - E minha prima já foi?

- Acabou de ir. - Ele se aproximou mais e colocou as duas mãos nas beiradas da banheira, uma de cada lado, como que encurralando Hinata. – Por que saiu daquele jeito e não ficou conosco?

- Não estava disposta.

- Mentirosa. Você estava perfeitamente bem, mas não consigo entender por que deu as costas e se trancou aqui todo esse tempo. Inclusive não entendo sua atitude! Outro dia ficou nervosa porque viu sua prima claramente dando em cima de mim e hoje agiu como se não se importasse, como se eu fosse um produto barato que você não quisesse mais e que quisesse dar para outra pessoa. Hinata se recostou na banheira, sem graça.

- Não sei o que dizer.

- Diabos, Hinata! - Sasuke praguejou com um grito, batendo com uma mão na água. As gotas respingaram em Hinata, fazendo-a gritar de susto. - Dessa forma nosso casamento vai se tornar uma piada!

- Já é uma piada, sempre foi. - Ela respondeu, com os olhos levemente marejados. Sasuke afastou-se por um breve momento, observando-a. Pareceu não saber se explodia de novo, ou se saía do banheiro. Enquanto isso Hinata ficou amuada dentro da água, encarando-o com os olhos brilhantes.

- Demônios... - Ele voltou a se aproximar abruptamente, puxou-a para cima pelo braço e colou o corpo encharcado da morena no dele. Hinata se arrepiou toda. Tanto de frio, quanto pelo fato de sentir a roupa e o corpo quente do marido apertando o seu.

- O que está fazendo? - Murmurou fracamente. Ele beijou o pescoço dela, aspirando o perfume, e logo afastou o corpo dela para que pudesse observá-la. Os cabelos de Hinata ainda estavam na frente dos seios, grudados pela água. Sasuke ergueu a mão e afastou as madeixas escuras, deixando os empinados seios à mostra. Hinata corou, tentando se cobrir.

- Não... - Ele segurou as mãos dela atrás do corpo.

- Sasuke. - Ela sentiu o queixo tremer de frio, os mamilos ficando arrepiados e vermelhos na frente do marido. Ele lambeu os lábios, acariciando um dos seios dela e apertando-o. Logo Hinata o viu abaixar a cabeça, e sentiu os lábios e a língua dele em seu seio. Não conseguiu se conter e gemeu, com a cabeça indo para trás.

-Você gosta... - Sasuke murmurou com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso malévolo.

- N-Não...

- Então por que está gemendo? - Ele apertou-a ainda mais. Virou-a de costas, colocou uma mão por baixo de uma das coxas de Hinata e a fez colocar uma perna em cima do batente da tina. Levou dois dedos à sua feminilidade e a acariciou. Hinata se arqueou toda, fechando os olhos.

- E por que está toda quente e molhada? - Ele disse no ouvido dela, arrepiando-a.

- Sasuke, não... - Ela tentou fechar as pernas, mas se sentia fraca. Ele colocou a outra mão nas nádegas bem-feitas da morena, e logo penetrou-a com um dedo vagarosamente. Ela gemeu numa mistura de prazer.

- Agora quero ouvir você repetir que nosso casamento é uma piada. - Ele disse com voz dura, enfiando mais o dedo dentro dela e punindo-a. Hinata mordeu os lábios. - Deus, você ainda é tão fechada e pequena! - Sasuke colou os lábios na nuca de Hinata, tentando afundar mais o dedo naquele recanto da morena. Quando ela deu um grito, com os olhos fechados, Sasuke retirou os dois dedos que estavam provocando Hinata e virou-a de frente. - Te quero nesse momento. - Murmurou ele com a voz rígida.

- Sasuke... - Ela ainda tinha dificuldades para respirar. - Não. Isso tem que parar.

- Nós somos marido e mulher!

- Não me importa, esse casamento sempre foi uma grande farsa para mim. Um engano. Uma prisão. - Ela se esforçou a dizer.

- Não repita isso! - Ele berrou, com a voz grossa e furiosa, sacudindo-a.

- É a verdade! - Ela gritou de volta. - Uchiha... Nós poderíamos conversar... E quem sabe você pudesse me deixar partir para...

- NUNCA! - Ele urrou, a centímetros dela. - Jamais volte a me propor isso. JAMAIS! Só irá se desgastar! - Ele empurrou-a e saiu do banheiro impulsivamente, deixando a porta aberta. Hinata começou a chorar, e foi fechar a porta. Não sabia pelo que chorava exatamente, se era pelas brigas excessivas, o casamento infeliz, sua vida, ou se era pelo fato de não saber o que sentia por Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata sentou-se na enorme mesa de café da manhã, observando hesitantemente Sasuke, que estava sentado do lado oposto sem ao menos erguer os olhos.

- Sasuke. - Após dez minutos de silêncio, ela o chamou. - Eu gostaria de fazer um passeio a cavalo hoje.

- A cavalo? - Ele ergueu os olhos, com uma expressão meio distante.

- Sim. - Hinata estranhou. - Ouvi dizer que aqui perto há...

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. - Ele a cortou friamente, voltando a mexer seu café.

- Por quê? - Ela o olhou desapontada. Sasuke a olhou duramente.

- Sasuke, o que tem de mal... Eu só quero...

- Não, já disse, Hinata Uchiha! - Ela piscou pelo aumento de algumas oitavas na voz de Sasuke. - A morena baixou os olhos, sem saber o que dizer, e mexeu no seu café. Ficaram em silêncio novamente, e cinco minutos depois Hinata se levantou da mesa.

- Volte aqui. - Ela ouviu a voz firme do marido. Hinata parou, ainda de costas. - Venha, Hinata. - Ele ordenou novamente. Ainda estava sentado na mesa. Ela soltou o ar, hesitante, e virou-se, indo até ele. Parou na frente de Sasuke, os olhos baixos, sem dizer nada. - Olhe pra mim. - Ele mandou, levantando-se. Hinata levantou os grandes olhos e eles estavam molhados. - Por que está chorando? - Ele perguntou, agarrando o queixo dela. O queixo dela tremeu e os olhos ficaram com mais lágrimas. - Foi por causa do meu grito? - Ele insistiu, mas continuava com a voz dura. - Perdoe-me, não foi minha intenção ser tão grosseiro.

- Não, é que hoje é folga do jardineiro e eu não terei nada para fazer. E Ino me contou que há um campo aqui perto, ideal para andar a cavalo, e eu queria conhecer. - Hinata contou, se acalmando. - Não sei porque você ficou assim, eu não vejo problema.

- O problema é que eu não acho aconselhável você ir sozinha.

- Vá comigo, então. - Ela disse. Sasuke soltou o ar.

- Não posso, Hinata. Hoje tenho um compromisso.

- Novamente? - A morena perguntou irritadiça. - E de novo quer que eu fique aqui, presa?

- Você não é uma prisioneira, Hinata. Entenda! - Ele disse com raiva. - Você só é casada com um homem muito rico e importante da cidade. E não pode me acompanhar em todos os lugares.

- E por isso eu tenho que ficar aqui dentro todo o dia, sem sair?

- Eu já lhe disse várias vezes que pode sair, contanto que seja acompanhada por algum criado da mansão.

- Claro, porque você não confia em mim e acha que eu posso fugir se sair sozinha.

- Isso também. - Ele debochou. - Porém tampouco é respeitoso uma dama sair sozinha por aí.

- Quando eu morava com meus pais sempre saía sozinha. - Ela rebateu.

- Claro, e pelo que seu pai me contou ele morria de desgosto com isso, pois você desaparecia e voltava depois de horas. - Ele disse com ironia. - Nada adequado para uma mocinha de família.

- Isso nunca me importou. - Ela teimou.

- Mas agora importa, pois é uma mulher casada. Ou sai na companhia de algum criado meu, de confiança, ou NÃO sai!

- Um dia eu posso me cansar e escapar daqui sozinha! - Ela deu um sorriso provocativo.

- Você já sabe que se tentar está perdida comigo. - Ele sorriu maldosamente, como numa ameaça. Hinata ficou séria.

- Ótimo. Então se eu quisesse ir andar à cavalo hoje, acompanhada por alguém da mansão, o que você diria? - Sasuke a observou sem expressão.

- Faça o que quiser então, desde que quando eu retorne você já esteja aqui. - Respondeu de maneira fria, segurando Hinata pelos ombros e afastando-a de seu caminho para passar.

- Que estranho... - A morena murmurou pensativa, observando a porta pela qual o marido acabara de sair. - Porque será que ele hesitou tanto em permitir que eu fosse andar a cavalo?

* * *

Hinata esporeou o cavalo com mais força, para que corresse mais rápido. Olhou para trás e viu que um dos criados de Uchiha a seguia, correndo em outro cavalo e a mantendo sob vigilância. Suspirando com impaciência, Hinata voltou-se para frente. Fez seu cavalo branco correr mais rápido pelo campo, e logo viu um atalho. Olhou para trás e viu o criado que a seguia olhando-a com advertência. Sem pensar duas vezes, guiou as rédeas e fez o cavalo entrar no atalho entre as árvores.

Passado algum tempo, olhou para trás e se viu num local deserto no meio de árvores e folhas. O criado não a seguia mais, provavelmente tinha lhe perdido de vista.

- Finalmente. - Hinata murmurou, parando de correr e fazendo o cavalo trotar. Olhou para frente, tomando fôlego. Viu os pedaços do céu ficando cada vez mais encobertos pelas enormes árvores. - Mas eu não sabia que havia esse atalho aqui no campo. - Ela disse, olhando ao redor e adentrando cada vez mais. Vários minutos se passaram, e logo Hinata se viu perdida no meio daquelas árvores. - Oh, não... - Ela suava e tinha o olhar perdido, procurando uma saída. O cavalo já estava nervoso, e por isso Hinata tentava manter as rédeas firmes, enquanto tentava achar um caminho. - Calma... - Ela murmurou ao cavalo, acariciando-o quando o animal empinou devido a um barulho estranho vindo das árvores.

O barulho se repetiu, e Hinata olhou ao redor, assustada e ofegante. De repente, ouviu risadas masculinas. O alívio inundou a morena, ao ver que não estava mais sozinha ali e que poderia pedir ajuda. Dois rapazes saíram por entre as árvores, montados em dois enormes cavalos marrons. Estavam rindo.

Ambos tinham aspecto bem cuidado e eram jovens. Um tinha cabelos vermelhos, o outro, cabelos lisos e loiros. Na hora em que viram Hinata, pararam de rir e pararam os cavalos.

- Ora, ora... Que surpresa agradável. Eu não fazia idéia de que encontraríamos uma sereia perdida por aqui. - O de cabelos vermelhos disse, com tom rouco e interessado.

- Bela surpresa. - O outro disse, esporeando o cavalo para chegar mais perto de Hinata. A morena piscou, olhando-os

- Olá. Será que podem me ajudar? - Hinata perguntou.

- No que quiser, beleza. - O de cabelos ruivos respondeu, trotando para perto dela. – Sou Akasuna no Sasori. Este é Deidara. - O de cabelos loiros sorriu de canto.

- Como se chama?

- Sou Hinata.

- Hinata... - Sasori murmurou com encanto. - Nome ideal para uma criaturinha tão encantadora.

- Obrigada. - Ela suspirou, meio sem-graça. - Bem, então vão me ajudar?

- O que foi?

- É que me perdi... Não consigo encontrar um caminho de volta, mas vocês parecem conhecer muito bem isso aqui. - Hinata ainda estava ofegante, com o rosto ansioso e os cabelos da franja suados. - Podem me mostrar algum caminho que dê de volta ao campo?

- Podemos sim. - Deidara se aproximou com um olhar malicioso. - Mas não de graça. Que tal uma troca de favores? Hinata franziu o cenho, começando a estranhar o olhar daqueles dois rapazes.

- Que tipo de troca? - Perguntou baixo. Deidara trocou um olhar com Sasori, que sorriu levemente para o outro.

- Acho que vai ser uma troca boa para os três. - Sasori disse, descendo do cavalo. Deidara também desceu do dele. Hinata apertou as rédeas de seu próprio cavalo, meio confusa e assustada.

- Não entendi.

- Vamos lhe mostrar. - Com um sorriso malicioso, Sasori ergueu os braços e tirou Hinata de cima do cavalo com a maior facilidade.

- Espere, o que está fazendo?! - Ela gritou com o coração aos saltos.

- Se acalme belezinha. Só estamos tentando ajudar. - Sasori sorriu, segurando-a. - Não quer sair daqui? Nós a ajudaremos, mostraremos o caminho...

- Mas antes você vai ter que fazer algo por nós também. - Deidara completou com malícia.

- Não! - Hinata gritou, se debatendo. - Me solte!

- Pare de tentar fugir, linda, ou poderá se machucar. - Sasori a apertou mais.

- Não, por favor! - Ela se desesperou e começou a chorar.

- Não precisa chorar princesa. - Deidara a abraçou por trás, deixando o pequeno corpo da morena preso entre ele e o Sasori.

- Vai ser bom, prometo. - Sasori sorriu, rasgando o vestido dela. Hinata gritou, se tampando e segurando o pano do vestido para cima. Deidara mordeu o delicado pescoço da morena, por trás, e Sasori lhe apertou um seio. A morena quase vomitou, de tanto asco, o rosto delicado empapado de lágrimas. Quando sentiu a mão dos dois descendo-lhe pelas coxas, por baixo do vestido, deu um grito estridente que fez um eco pelas árvores.

- Chega! Socorro! - De repente, todo o desespero ficou petrificado. O vento pareceu parar, as árvores ficaram silenciosas. Sasori e Deidara olharam para trás, estranhando.

- Não deviam ter feito nada disso. - Hinata ouviu uma voz profunda, malévola, arrepiante... E ela bem conhecia aquela voz. Olhou para trás, soluçando e segurando o vestido, e quando viu Sasuke quase desvaneceu de tanto alívio. O marido não a olhava, tinha os olhos cravados em Sasori e Deidara. Hinata até estremeceu, nunca vira aquele brilho obscuro nos olhos de Sasuke. Nem mesmo quando ele a pegara no borboletário. Agora ele parecia possuído pelo ódio, e Hinata soube que não havia piedade.

- Você... - Deidara engoliu em seco. - É o Uchiha, não?

- Sim. - Sasuke respondeu maciamente. Estava rígido como uma estátua, as pupilas estavam dilatadas, parecia um tipo de demônio saído das trevas. Estava assustador. - E por acaso sabem quem é esta moça? - Sasori e Deidara olharam para Hinata e a soltaram. A morena tremeu e correu para o outro lado.

- Nós...

- Minha esposa. - O tom macio e calmo de Sasuke era de dar arrepios, pois contrastava com sua expressão demoníaca.

- E-Esposa? - Deidara gaguejou, suando. - Nós não sabíamos...

- Eu imaginei. Suponho que se soubessem, não teriam tido tanta audácia.

- Por suposto que não... - Sasori engoliu em seco.

- E agora suponho que seja tarde demais para arrependimentos. - Sasuke ergueu a cabeça mais para cima, deixando a luz marcar seu rosto. Os olhos dilatados de ódio, como de um animal, fizeram Sasori e Deidara tremerem.

- Nos perdoe... Por favor, nós não sabíamos...

- Perdão é uma palavra que não consta no meu vocabulário. - Sasuke respondeu friamente, a voz rouca e a expressão diabolicamente assustadora.

Mal acabara de dizer isso, ele puxou as rédeas do garanhão negro em que estava montado. O cavalo empinou, as patas dianteiras se movendo para frente. Com um relincho, o cavalo acertou os dois rapazes em cheio, com força, derrubando-os no chão. Em seguida Sasuke esporeou o cavalo para frente, e o garanhão pisoteou os dois rapazes sem pena. A expressão do homem era totalmente fria, enquanto apertava as rédeas com ódio e fazia o cavalo ir para cima dos outros dois mais uma vez. Sasori e Deidara berraram.

- Sasuke! - Hinata gritou, assustada. Ele não ouviu, parecia nublado de tanto ódio. Fez o cavalo ir para cima dos rapazes pela terceira vez.

- Pare! Está quebrando meus ossos! - Sasori berrou, com sangue na boca, tentando rastejar para fora do alcance do cavalo e de Sasuke. Quando os dois já estavam praticamente desmaiados no chão, sem forças, Sasuke desmontou do cavalo e foi até eles. Chutou o rosto de Deidara, e em seguida chutou Sasori.

- Pare... Por favor... - Deidara se esforçou a dizer.

- Vão chegar perto da minha mulher novamente? - Sasuke disse entre dentes, observando-os sem a menor piedade.

- Não... - Sasori virou-se e cuspiu sangue no chão.

- Ótimo. E tampouco vão tentar violentar outra mulher, nunca mais. Escórias! - Sasuke cuspiu e levou o pé até o meio das pernas de Sasori, pisando com força. Sasori berrou tão alto que fez-se um eco.

- PARE! – Gritou alto e antes que Deidara pudesse fugir, Sasuke fez o mesmo com ele.

- Sasuke! - Hinata se aproximou, em choque. - Já chega, vai matá-los!

Com um urro impaciente, ele chutou mais um vez os dois e se virou. Pegou Hinata no colo e a colocou em cima de seu garanhão negro. Em seguida subiu atrás, passando as mãos pela cintura dela e segurando as rédeas. Esporeou o cavalo e eles saíram à galope.

- Meu cavalo ficou lá. - Hinata murmurou, perdida.

- Depois alguém volta para buscá-lo. - Ele respondeu.

A morena começou a tremer muito. Poucos minutos depois, começou a ouvir um barulho de água, e o céu foi aparecendo novamente. Não estava mais escuro como por dentro do atalho, onde as árvores tinham encoberto tudo.

Hinata de repente se viu no meio de uma paisagem. O céu límpido, borboletas, pássaros e um rio estavam bem à sua frente. Era tudo muito belo, mas ela mal enxergava o que tinha à sua frente... As mãos daqueles rapazes passeando por seu corpo ainda estavam vivas, lhe queimando a pele. Estava com a garganta fechada e a expressão vazia, pelo choque.

Sasuke desceu do cavalo, e em seguida puxou Hinata para ele com leveza. Amarrou o cavalo num tronco de árvore, e logo voltou para Hinata. A morena abraçava os próprios braços, como se estivesse com frio, e olhava para o rio com o olhar perdido.

- Venha, Hinata. - Sasuke tocou-a, e ela se encolheu de susto.

- Não...

- Calma, sou eu. - Parou na frente dela. - Não vou te fazer nada. Ela não o olhos estavam direcionados à camisa dele, o queixo delicado tremia e os olhos estavam brilhantes. Era o retrato da fragilidade e do medo.

- Eles... Eles... - Ela tentou dizer, tremendo.

- Esqueça, agora eles receberam o que mereciam. Se tiverem sorte, viverão cheios de seqüelas e nunca mais tentarão fazer algo assim novamente. - Sasuke disse com desprezo. - Mas agora você está a salvo. Enquanto eu estiver por perto, nunca te acontecerá nada. Tranqüilize-se. - Ele ergueu o rosto dela e Hinata o olhou nos olhos, querendo chorar.

Com um muxoxo, Sasuke puxou-a e a apertou contra si. Hinata começou a soluçar, nervosa e amedrontada. Ela apertou os braços ao redor do marido, procurando apoio e proteção. Sasuke sentou e colocou-a no colo, colando os lábios em sua testa e a ninando, a acalmando. Hinata gemeu, ajeitando-se no colo dele de forma angustiada.

- Shhh... Já passou. - Ele cheirou os cabelos dela, com a expressão fechada. O ódio ainda lhe corria nas veias, mas ele tinha que acalmar Hinata.

- Não... Aquilo me assustou... - A morena derramou mais lágrimas, o rosto em choque. Parecia uma menininha assustada e indefesa. - Eu achei que eles iam...

- Hinata. - Sasuke agarrou o rosto dela e virou para ele. - Eu jamais permitiria que te tocassem. Você é só minha, e a pessoa que ousar tentar te tocar irá se ver comigo. Se aqueles inconseqüentes tivessem lhe feito alguma coisa, eu os teria perseguido até o inferno e os matado da pior forma. Até suas almas iriam pedir por piedade. - Ele declarou, implacável. A morena soltou o ar, ainda chorando. Agarrou-se mais à ele, querendo conforto. Ele passou a mão pelas costas dela.

- Agora se acalme, já acabou.

Quando Hinata se remexeu no colo do marido, ele a agarrou forte pela cintura e a morena ergueu os olhos marejados para ele. Com um barulho afogado, Sasuke a olhou nos olhos e logo a puxou para si, beijando-a de forma quente.

Hinata gemeu. Estava tão exausta e sem ação com aquilo, que sequer resistiu. Se deixou ser beijada e sentiu a forte ereção de Sasuke debaixo de si, já que estava praticamente sentada em cima, devido ao fato de estar no colo dele. Ele se remexeu, excitado, e virou Hinata de frente para ele, colocando-a com uma perna de cada lado ao redor de sua cintura.

- Você está duro, Sasuke. - Ela murmurou, já mais calma e controlada, interrompendo o beijo e olhando-o com aqueles seus enormes olhos cor de pérola. Aqueles olhos de cílios longos e negros, que seduziam qualquer homem, mas que no momento ainda estavam um pouco molhados pelas lágrimas derramadas.

Hinata moveu os quadris no colo dele, bem em cima do membro potente do marido, e Sasuke resmungou baixo, agarrando os cabelos negros dela.

- Não faça isso...

- Machuca? - Ela perguntou inocentemente. Sasuke negou ainda segurando os cabelos dela na mão com leveza.

- Não. Me deixa louco. - Ele agarrou-a pelo quadril, com desejo e fome, forçando a feminilidade dela contra sua ereção por cima da roupa e repetindo o ato. Hinata gemeu baixinho e se arqueou mais. - Você gosta disso, verdade? - Ele perguntou, observando cada reação dela.

- Humm... - Hinata moveu os quadris para frente de novo, tentativamente, de forma impulsiva em busca de prazer.

- Deus, você vai ser minha agora, Hinata. - Sasuke disse de repente, após soltar um gemido e segurar as ancas dela no lugar. - Não vou suportar. - A morena abriu os olhos, e na mesma hora Sasuke se levantou, trazendo Hinata consigo sem o menor esforço.

- Mas antes vou banhar você, para tirar as marcas daqueles imundos. - Ele disse com voz dura.

Levou Hinata no colo até a beira do rio, colocou-a no chão e a despiu lentamente. A morena não protestou, afinal necessitava apagar as manchas que ainda sentia no próprio corpo devido às mãos cruéis de Sasori e Deidara. Quando estava nua, ela olhou ao redor.

- Se me virem...

- Ninguém vai te ver, creio que ninguém conhece esse lugar. - Sasuke assegurou.

- Mas e se alguém conhecer?

- Eu não deixarei que coloquem os olhos sobre você e se por acaso acontecer, eu mato o indivíduo. - Ele disse com naturalidade, colocando a morena dentro da água. Hinata se assustou com o que o marido disse, ele parecia falar sério, mas não comentou nada. Ele lentamente ergueu as mãos, o olhar fixo no corpo cheio de curvas delicadas de Hinata, e começou a acariciá-la. A morena piscou.

-Aqueles malditos deixaram você marcada. - Ele comentou de repente, com uma fúria mordaz e cega. Hinata olhou para seu próprio corpo. Viu uma mancha vermelha em um dos seios, outro vermelho ao lado do quadril e uma marca escura na coxa. Ergueu os olhos assustados e marejados para Sasuke novamente. Ele soltou um muxoxo e entrou no rio, de roupa e tudo, e puxou-a para si. Eles estavam no raso, e a água mal chegava à metade de suas coxas. - Bastardos. - Ele xingou. - Porém nunca mais vão poder fazer outra coisa dessas, os malditos. Está sentindo dor, Hinata? Aqueles imbecis machucaram você? - A morena se afastou e negou com a cabeça.

- Não... Mas meu corpo ainda arde pelo contato da mão deles. Tenho nojo.

- Não se preocupe, vamos tirar essa sensação de você agora mesmo. - Ele murmurou, enchendo as mãos de água e começando a passar pelo corpo da esposa.

Jogou água nos cabelos dela, e as gotas rapidamente desceram pelo corpo frágil, feminino e branco. Os seios de Hinata se arrepiaram pelo frio da água, e Sasuke desceu os olhos para observar isto na mesma hora.

- Só de pensar que aqueles imundos a tocaram aqui... - Ele levou a mão a um dos seios de Hinata, tocando a marca vermelha com um olhar alucinantemente furioso. - Aqui... - Desceu a mão para o quadril dela. - E aqui... - A mãos foi à coxa esbelta de Hinata. Ele a apertou, e logo tocou com os dedos a mancha escura, fazendo um movimento circular como se quisesse que a marca desaparecesse daquela maneira.

A morena estava se excitando novamente com as mãos do marido tocando-a daquela forma. Mordeu os lábios, deixando-os vermelhos e saborosos como uma pequena pétala. Os mamilos ficaram rígidos e vermelhos. Sasuke levantou os olhos, o olhar embaçado de desejo. Percebeu a excitação da esposa.

- Não posso mais suportar. - Ele começou a se despir, com o olhar preso ao corpo molhado de Hinata. Logo ele levantou os olhos e a encarou famintamente, como um tigre diante da presa, enquanto tirava a camisa e desafivelava o cinto. A morena sentiu sua feminilidade molhada e arfou. Após baixar o zíper da calça, tirar o resto das roupas e ficar nu também, Sasuke se aproximou de Hinata. Os passos firmes e decididos como os de um animal muito confiante de si mesmo.

Hinata deu um leve passo para trás, dentro do rio, mas ele foi rápido e a segurou contra ele. Apertou as bochechas de Hinata com uma só mão, forçando-a a encará-lo. A olhou nos olhos por um momento, a expressão arrogante, e logo desceu a mão que a segurava até sua feminilidade.

- Está quente e molhada... -Ele murmurou com um olhar subitamente cheio de malícia, acariciando-a e provocando-a com os dedos.

Hinata corou, de excitação e embaraçamento ao mesmo tempo. Ele sorriu muito brevemente, os dentes alinhados e brancos destacando-se no rosto. Era umas das raras e únicas vezes que Hinata o via sorrir, e isso deixou-a ainda mais encantada naquele momento. Oh, como ele era bonito! Um retrato da beleza masculina dominante.

- Não tenho tempo, preciso de ti nesse instante. - Ele avisou, pegando-a no colo e deitando-a na grama na beira do rio. Ele continuou dentro da água, segurando Hinata pelos quadris. Ela estava deitada de costas na grama, um pouco incerta. - Abra suas pernas. - Ele mandou. Com o coração aos saltos, Hinata afastou um pouco as coxas. - Abra mais, Hinata! Ou prefere que eu a abra? - Engolindo em seco, a morena afastou as pernas, os joelhos elevados.

Ficou exposta ao olhar de Sasuke. Ele observou-a por alguns segundos, a respiração um pouco entrecortada, e logo gemeu, indo para frente e enfiando o membro duro e ereto na esposa.

Hinata gemeu, arqueando as costas e fechando os olhos. Remexeu um pouco o quadril, procurando uma melhor posição para aceitar a invasão. Mesmo já tendo feito aquilo algumas vezes, o corpo pequeno da morena ainda se acostumava a acolher o membro grosso de Sasuke naquelas maneiras abruptas.

- Está tudo bem, não é? - Ele murmurou, deixando o corpo de Hinata se ajustar a ele.

- Sim... - Ela fincou as unhas nas costas dele, arfante.

Logo, Sasuke já se movimentava ágil e fervorosamente sobre Hinata. Sem perceber, ela ergueu uma perna e passou a coxa macia sobre as ancas do marido, de forma lenta, segurando-o pelos ombros. Sasuke gemeu e colocou uma mão sobre a coxa torneada dela, apertando e deixando-a parada para que Hinata parasse de provocá-lo, ainda que sem intenção, e ele pudesse continuar concentrado nos movimentos ritmados. Antes de chegarem ao ápice, Sasuke diminuiu os movimentos.

- O que está fazendo? - Ela perguntou, desapontada, movendo-se para que ele continuasse. Sasuke retirou o membro de dentro dela, colocou-a de novo dentro da água e a pôs de costas. Colocou o peito firme colado nas costas macias dela, e fez Hinata baixar o tronco. Ela colocou as mãos apoiadas na grama.

- Separe as pernas. - Ela o ouviu ordenando.

Hinata obedeceu, e sentiu as mãos de Sasuke lhe abrindo por trás. Logo algo quente lhe tocou, e a morena fechou os olhos. Estava com a mente nublada de desejo, um desejo lacinante como nunca havia sentido, por isso não conseguia pensar em nada.

Ao final, Sasuke caiu sobre ela e Hinata fechou os olhos, sentindo o peso dele sobre si e uma satisfação como nunca havia sentido. Ele rolou de lado, ofegante, e Hinata continuou de bruços na grama exausta. Sabia que Sasuke devia estar sentindo a mesma satisfação que ela. Fez um esforço para erguer-se e sentou na grama, as pernas dobradas e os fios lisos esvoaçando. Estava confusa de tal forma que mal sabia explicar o que acabara de acontecer. Vendo o olhar de confusão e incerteza da morena, Sasuke virou a cabeça e a observou, ainda arfando.

~x~x~

To Be Continued...

* * *

_Ai meninas tudo que eu tenho que dizer é me perdoem! Eu sei que isso não tem desculpa, mas é que eu estava de mudança e as coisas demoraram a se organizarem e ainda tinha que chamar o moço da internet... HEHEHE. Bem, me desculpem. Quero que saibam que as coisas vão voltar a ser como eram antes e os posts vão entrar com mais frequencia! _

_Sobre o capítulo... Bem, sei que vão me odiar, mas foi preciso acontecer o que quase aconteceu pra Hinata perceber que o Sasuke só é escroto assim porque ele se importa com o bem-estar dela. E além do mais, tudo acabou em festa, UAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUAS. No próximo capítulo vão haver muitas descobertas e algumas coisas ineeeesperadas! HAHAHAA, PORTANTO, não percam! E Continuem mandando reviews, são elas que me incentivam a continuar! Sei que o capítulo ficou um pouco menor, mas acho que se eu aumentasse eu ia ficar enrolando a história (criatividade zero), coisa que eu sei que é um porre. Vou recompensa-las no próximo capítulo, está bem??? :}_

_Quero manda um beijão especial pra Fran-Hyuuga que enlouquece com a demora dos posts e pedir desculpas. Flor, me desculpe, não vai se repetir. Pelo menos não está nos meus planos! HAHAHA._

_Quanto às tremas... Eu realmente gosto delas e ainda é permitido usar a antiga regra até 2012... Vou me acostumar, hahahaha. Além do mais, essa desgraça de Microsoft Word não me deixa ficar sem elas _ UASHUASHUAS. Tem vida própria isso! RSRS_

_Agradeço a todas as fãs! Continuem lendo, hein!!? E mandem reviwes!! Beijooooos :}_

_

* * *

_

**ATENÇÃO!!**

**Desta vez eu não vou responder as reviews aqui, porque estou correndo com o post e acho que seria completamente desrespeitoso dar uma**

**respostinha qualquer aos comentários das leitoras, já que elas me escreveram com tanto carinho.**

**Prometo que vou responde-las uma a uma em mensagens diretas às pessoas em questão. Pode demorar um pouquinho, mas elas vão chegar!!**

**HAHAHAHAHA**

**Estou realmente sem tempo mas acho injusto deixá-las sem resposta! Só me dêem um tempinho e em breve responderei todas vocês.**

**Tanto as reviews do capítulo 3 quanto as do 4.**

**Obrigados, flores, e me desculpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem! 3**


	6. Chapter 5

Quando Hinata e Sasuke retornaram à mansão Uchiha, Kurenai se aproximou.

- Graças a Deus encontrou-a, senhor! - Exclamou. Depois se virou para Hinata aflita, notando a palidez da morena. - Por onde estava, senhora? Perdeu-se? O capataz veio correndo e disse que tinha perdido a senhora de vista lá no campo! Apareceu desesperado!

- Hoje mesmo colocarei na rua esse estúpido. - Sasuke disse com indiferença. Hinata se sentiu culpada, e virou-se para o marido.

- Não faça isso. A culpa foi minha. Estava frustrada por estar sendo vigiada, e esporeei o cavalo para longe dos olhos dele. Ele me perdeu de vista quando eu entrei no atalho, e foi então que eu me perdi. - Sasuke a olhou de forma superior.

- Então a culpada foi você. Eu a avisei das regras, Hinata. Sempre que sair, para andar a cavalo ou não, terá que sair acompanhada por alguém da mansão. E você, com estes seus ataques de rebeldia, desrespeitou a regra e deu no que deu. Poderia ter acabado pior.

- Eu sei disso, mas como eu poderia adivinhar?

- Basta pensar nos seus atos! Tentando fugir e escapar assim só faz com que se meta em problemas, não entende? - Ele perguntou gélido.

- A culpa é sua por tentar me manter como uma prisioneira, vigiada em todos os momentos! Você mal me deixa respirar! - Pronto, estava feito. A trégua que havia se estabelecido entre eles horas antes, inclusive enquanto voltavam para casa, estava desfeita. Kurenai, assustada com a súbita discussão acalorada dos patrões, murmurou uma licença e se retirou.

- Vá tomar um banho se quiser e trocar esta roupa. - Ele mandou, e Hinata soube que ele estava se controlando. - A não ser que queira preservar as lembranças de hoje com você. - Ele acrescentou de forma meio zombadora. A morena recuou ofendida e surpresa como se tivesse levado um tapa. - Me restou pouca paciência... Vou pra biblioteca. - Ele saiu dali, de forma fria. Hinata cruzou os braços delicados, abraçando-se, e deu um tapa forte no corrimão da escada. Furiosa, subiu os degraus e se trancou no quarto.

* * *

- Nikko, volte aqui! - Hinata gritou, correndo atrás do gatinho branco que corria pelo jardim. Já não era mais aquele filhote frágil que a morena acolhera. Nikko agora estava crescido, mais forte e mais esperto. Hinata parou, rindo, enquanto observava o gato correr mais e escalar uma árvore. - Espertinho... Tudo isso para fugir do banho? - Ela murmurou com diversão.

Balançou a cabeça e resolveu andar de forma vaga, apreciando a grande mudança do lado de fora da mansão desde que começara a trabalhar com o jardineiro para trazer vida novamente ao jardim. Quem olhasse nunca iria acreditar na mudança. O lugar seco, árido, e sem vida alguma de antes, agora estava verde, com árvores e flores por todos os cantos.

Sorrindo, Hinata suspirou e caminhou mais um pouco. Quando deu por si, estava na frente do Borboletário. Nunca mais tinha entrado ali desde o último incidente, mas viu que a porta estava aberta... Havia alguém ali! Do contrário estaria trancado. Seria Sasuke? Mas Hinata o vira na biblioteca antes de sair para os jardins...

- Bem, se está aberto e tem alguém aí dentro não há problema em entrar. - Hinata murmurou um pouco temerosa, soltando o ar e entrando no Borboletário. Imediatamente viu flashes coloridos por todos os cantos. As borboletas voavam alegremente ao redor. Hinata adentrou mais. De repente ouviu um barulho ao fundo. Curiosa, caminhou de forma lenta até o final do recinto.

Quem estaria ali? Com a respiração rasa e os passos suaves, para que não notassem sua presença, Hinata se aproximou do barulho que ouvia. E então viu... Kurenai, segurando o quadro. A mesma pintura do rapaz bonito que Hinata vira da última vez, e que deixara o marido tão furioso. Kurenai parecia despreocupada, passava um pano seco por todo o quadro, retirando a poeira. Logo ela sorriu para a pintura, arrumando a moldura.

Hinata estava confusa, não entendia... Então Kurenai sabia daquele quadro! Parecia tão familiarizada com o retrato, que a morena teve a certeza de que a mulher sabia do mistério que a pintura representava. Mas porque nunca lhe contara nada? Movida por uma decisão impressionante, sem se preocupar com mais nada, Hinata deu um passo para frente. Iria resolver aquele mistério agora mesmo.

- Kurenai. - A mulher empalideceu e olhou para trás no mesmo instante, quase deixando a pintura cair no chão.

- Senhora! Por Deus... Não devia estar aqui!

- Por quê? - Hinata a olhou impetuosa. - Estou cansada de viver no escuro, Kurenai. Cercada de tantas mentiras. Quem é o moço desta pintura? E não adianta fugir, ou negar nada. Eu sei que você sabe. Só acabe logo com isto e me responda de uma vez o que este quadro representa. - Kurenai estava com a boca seca, pálida feito papel.

- S-Senhora...

- Fale Kurenai. - Hinata mandou. - Não deixarei que saia daqui antes de esclarecer de uma vez por todas tudo isto. Quem é o moço do quadro? - Após quase um minuto de silêncio, em que Kurenai parecia não fazer idéia do que fazer, a mulher recostou o quadro no chão e deu um profundo suspiro. Hinata a encarava, imperturbável.

- Muito bem. - Kurenai ergueu os olhos. Sabia que não havia mais como fugir daquela situação, tampouco mentir iria ajudar. - Vou lhe contar a verdade, senhora Hinata. O rapaz do quadro é... irmão do senhor Uchiha.

- Quê? - Hinata franziu o cenho. - Irmão? Mas você mesma me disse que ele não tem família, irmãos, nada!

- Realmente agora não tem mais. O senhor agora é sozinho.

- Então... Este rapaz... Irmão dele... Está morto? - Hinata sussurrou.

- Sim. - Kurenai soltou o ar. - Já que não tenho saída, vou contar a história completa. Hinata assentiu temerosa. - Sasuke perdeu os pais muito novo. - Kurenai disse. - Não devia ter sequer cinco anos. Por isso nunca pôde conhecer o amor fraterno. Porém, ele não estava totalmente sozinho. Tinha um irmãozinho de dez anos de idade. Chamava-se Itachi. Uchiha Itachi foi um dos homens mais bondosas e alegres que já conheci. - Kurenai assumiu ar nostálgico e triste. - Eu presenciei o crescimento de Itachi e Sasuke. Já trabalhava para a família Uchiha há muito tempo, por isso quando faleceram eu não pude ir embora. Sasuke com apenas quatro anos, e Itachi tão pequeno. Assim os dois cresceram cercados de luxo, dinheiro devido à herança deixada para eles, e empregados. Mas isto não representava nada, no fundo os dois irmãos só tinham um ao outro. Itachi se sentia obrigado a proteger o irmão em todas as situações, pois era o mais velho e a única coisa que o pequeno Sasuke tinha. Assim os dois cresceram, Sasuke dependia inteiramente de Itachi, e ele se sentia no dever de cuidar dele.E posso lhe dizer senhora, nunca em minha vida eu vi irmãos mais unidos. Era uma coisa bonita, Sasuke era a alegria de Itachi. Faziam tudo juntos, ele se preocupava muito com o menor. Um completava o outro. O senhor Sasuke era um garoto relaxado, alegre e risonho, graças à proximidade com o irmão. - Hinata engoliu em seco. Nem que se esforçasse conseguia imaginar o marido alegre e risonho. - Mas um dia houve um acidente. - Kurenai olhou para baixo, a voz baixa. - Sasuke e Itachi haviam saído juntos para cavalgar. Era um dia de sol, ninguém poderia imaginar... Bem, foi uma tragédia. O cavalo de Sasuke perdeu o controle, correu para fora do alcance de todos. O senhor Itachi fez de tudo para impedir, foi atrás e conseguiu nivelar seu cavalo ao de Sasuke. Viu que o animal desembestado estava correndo em direção às baias e que não pararia. Provavelmente arremessaria Sasuke porteira afora se colidisse com a mesma, já que estava fechada. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, já estavam no fim do caminho. Itachi, desesperado com o pensamento do irmão se machucar, ou algo pior, jogou seu cavalo contra o de Sasuke. Sem equilíbrio, o irmão tombou com o grande animal em cima, fraturando uma de suas pernas. Sem poder desviar devido à velocidade do garanhão, o cavalo de Itachi tentou freiar, mas já era tarde. O bicho bateu com força na porteira e seu corpo fora jogado a metros de distancia. Quando o pegaram, já estava morto. - Hinata tapou a boca com as mãos. Oh, não. Então era por isso que Sasuke odiava cavalgar, e não permitia que Hinata andasse a cavalo! - Sim. - Kurenai conteve as lágrimas, abalada. - E era tão jovem... Tão bonito, com o coração enorme. Na época a família Uchiha não morava aqui, morava em outra cidade. Na cidade todos conheciam a vida de todos, e foi um abalo para as pessoas. Itachi era muito cativante, todos lá gostavam dele.

- E como Sasuke reagiu a tudo isso? - Hinata murmurou, com os olhos ardendo. Kurenai balançou a cabeça.

- Senhora, o irmão era tudo na vida do patrão! Era seu mundo! Quando ele morreu, deixou todos desnorteados. Sasuke ficou sem chão, tudo desmoronou. E como se não fosse suficiente, a cidade inteira o apontou como culpado.

- Não. - Hinata balançou a cabeça. - Mas ele não teve culpa!

- Não. - Kurenai concordou. - Mas por Itachi ter morrido quando estava cavalgando com Sasuke, e ninguém mais, colocaram a culpa nele. Todos se puseram contra o rapaz, acusando-o de forma infame e sem piedade. - Hinata estava incrédula.

- Mas... E depois?

- Bem. O senhor Sasuke saiu da cidade e abandonou tudo. Dos criados, somente eu o acompanhei. Depois de toda a tragédia, o patrão perdeu o sentido para viver. Perdeu a alegria, perdeu tudo. Construiu esta mansão e se isolou aqui, sozinho. Nunca mais foi o mesmo. O rapaz alegre, cheio de vida, morreu com o irmão. Só restou amargura, tristeza e solidão. Sasuke se culpa até hoje pela morte de Itachi.

- Mas... Kurenai, ele não a matou! Foi um acidente! - Hinata disse alto.

- É claro, senhora! Nunca o culpei! Mas Sasuke se sentiu tão mal por não ter conseguido controlar o próprio animal e talvez evitar a morte do irmão, que se alto denominou o assassino! Afinal, ele era o único que poderia ter feito algo, mas não conseguiu... A tragédia foi mais rápida.

- Então... - Hinata engoliu em seco, a garganta ardia. - É essa a razão... É por isso que Sasuke se tornou tão frio e maldoso?

- Sinceramente, não posso julgá-lo. - Kurenai admitiu. - Lhe tiraram tudo, senhora. Não teve pais, e a única coisa que lhe dava sentido à vida lhe foi tirada de maneira cruel. E ainda foi acusado e julgado por isso. Depois de tudo, só o que restou para que o patrão continuasse vivendo foi a arrogância e a solidão. Foi a maneira que o senhor achou para se defender, para esconder o passado e não sofrer por mais nada. No fundo só o que lhe restou para oferecer à vida, foi crueldade e decepção. - Kurenai deu um suspiro de lamento. - O coração se transformou em gelo, e não há como culpá-lo por isso.

- Não, não há como culpá-lo. - Hinata sussurrou, por fim entendendo e ligando tudo em sua mente. Afinal, viu que Sasuke não era o monstro cruel e frio que ela sempre vira. Era apenas um ser humano ferido e sem esperanças... Hinata não voltou a ver Sasuke naquele dia, pois ele saíra e ela estava tão cansada que tinha ido dormir bem cedo sem ao menos jantar.

Na manhã seguinte, a morena acordou um pouco pálida. Ao terminar de se aprontar, desceu para o café da manhã. Estava nervosa... Seria melhor dizer ao marido que já sabia toda a verdade sobre seu passado? Ou o melhor seria não falar nada? Indecisa, Hinata entrou na sala de refeições. Sasuke já comia, sem esperá-la como sempre, com os olhos arrogantes fixos na torrada. Sequer levantou o olhar quando a morena sentou-se no outro extremo da mesa.

- Bom dia. - Ela murmurou incerta, observando-o. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, indiferente. Agora que sabia de toda a verdade, via Sasuke de uma maneira totalmente diferente. O via mais humano. Até os seus sentimentos por ele haviam mudado... - O que vai fazer hoje? - Hinata perguntou, tentando iniciar uma conversa. Mas Sasuke naquele dia parecia especialmente taciturno, como se não tivesse disponibilidade para conversas.

- Terei que ir até o interior mais tarde para resolver alguns assuntos. Dará uma hora e meia de viagem até lá, por isso eu só regresso à noite. - Ele disse de forma gelada.

- Ah. - A morena olhou para o próprio prato, desapontada. - Mas... Pensei que hoje você ficaria na mansão, pois ontem você passou o dia inteiro fora e...

- E o que tem isso? - Ele a interrompeu friamente. - Afinal você deve comemorar quando eu estou ausente. - Hinata balançou a cabeça firmemente.

- Claro que não. - Sasuke riu ironicamente.

- Finjo que te acredito. - Ele disse, largando o guardanapo na mesa e se levantando.

- Aonde vai? - Ela perguntou rapidamente. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vou me aprontar para sair.

Ele saiu da sala, deixando Hinata sentada na cadeira sem saber o que fazer. Nikko apareceu de repente, saltitante, e foi pedir colo para a dona. Hinata acariciou o pêlo macio do gato, distraída. Decidiu ir atrás do marido.

Levantou-se de um pulo e saiu correndo pela mansão. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto sem ao menos bater. Sasuke estava sem camisa, e se virou na hora que ouviu a porta se abrir abruptamente. Hinata quase ofegou ao ver o dorso nu, malhado e pálido do marido. Os músculos da barriga e do braço tonificados, como se ele se exercitasse todos os dias, porém Hinata nunca o vira fazer nenhum exercício. Era tão bonito, o retrato da beleza máscula e sensual. A morena fechou a porta atrás de si de forma apressada. Sasuke pegou uma camisa nas mãos, observando-a com a expressão irônica.

- Sasuke. - Ela começou. - Posso ir com você resolver estes assuntos na outra cidade? - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, terminando de se vestir.

- Para quê?

- É que eu não quero ficar sozinha aqui. Não gosto, é muito solitário. Por favor, deixe que eu o acompanhe hoje? - Ele a observou, arrogante, e logo deu de ombros.

- Se quiser. - Hinata sorriu meigamente.

- Obrigada. Vou me aprontar bem rápido e já desço, está bem? - Ela andou apressadamente pelo quarto, indo até a penteadeira. Sasuke a observou por um momento, de olhos apertados, e logo saiu do quarto, dizendo:

- Te esperarei lá embaixo.

Hinata não levou mais do que cinco minutos, e logo desceu. O marido a esperava do lado de fora da mansão, em frente à carruagem que os levaria até a outra cidade. A primeira meia hora de viagem foi silenciosa. Sasuke não parecia inclinado a dizer nada, e Hinata não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

- Porque estamos indo tão devagar? - Sasuke perguntou friamente ao cocheiro, ao notar a carruagem indo bem mais devagar.

- Desculpe senhor. Creio que os cavalos precisam descansar um pouco, pois estavam correndo até agora. - O cocheiro se desculpou, sem graça. Sasuke bufou.

- Ótimo, faça-os descansar apenas por alguns minutos então. Não posso me atrasar.

- Sim, senhor.

A carruagem parou. Sasuke parecia impaciente; se se encostou ao banco, mas logo saiu da carruagem. Hinata suspirou, ouvindo de longe o canto dos pássaros. Decidiu sair da carruagem também, segurou a barra de seu vestido e pulou para fora. Sasuke estava encostado no tronco de uma árvore, frio e distante, observando a estrada. Hinata o olhou, com os olhos brilhantes e meigos, e se aproximou lentamente. Ele ergueu os olhos ao vê-la, mas não mudou a expressão. Continuou implacável.

- Posso lhe fazer companhia? - Ela perguntou com um leve sorriso, encostando-se na árvore ao lado e o olhando.

- Tanto faz. - Ele respondeu. Hinata suspirou. Aquilo não ia ser nada fácil.

- Veja, os cavalos estavam com fome. - Ela comentou, apontando para os dois cavalos que comiam alegremente o pasto ao lado da estrada. - Por isso estavam cansados de correr. - Sasuke olhou rapidamente para os animais, com indiferença.

- É o que parece. - Hinata olhou para as mãos, hesitante.

- Sasuke, eu estou tentando ser mais gentil com você. Por que age assim com tanta frieza? - A morena não o culpava, depois de ter descoberto toda a verdade, apenas tentava fazer com que o marido se abrisse mais. Ele se virou para ela, com os braços fortes cruzados.

- E por que exatamente está forçando tanta gentileza? Quer alguma coisa? - Hinata se desencostou da árvore, indignada.

- Claro que não, eu não sou assim. - Sasuke riu sarcasticamente.

- Claro. - Ele ironizou. - Pois então guarde sua gentileza para si, não preciso dela. - Disse em tom rude. Hinata piscou.

- Deus, Sasuke, para quê tudo isso? Você não pode viver nesse mundo solitário e obscuro que construiu ao redor de si para sempre. - Ela disse firmemente.

- Você não sabe nada sobre meu mundo, Hinata. - Ele respondeu gélido. - Tampouco lhe importa meu modo de viver a vida. - Ele deu as costas para se afastar.

- Me importa por eu ser sua esposa. - Ela disse parada no mesmo lugar. – E você está muito enganado, eu sei perfeitamente sobre seu mundo. - Ela soltou o ar. - Eu sei sobre seu passado, Sasuke. - Ele parou de andar. Pareceu uma estátua, sem ao menos respirar, e Hinata o observou com firmeza. De repente ele se virou para ela, os olhos cerrados.

- Perdão? Não entendi o que disse. - Hinata suspirou.

- Entendeu perfeitamente. Eu... Sei sobre seu passado. Descobri todo o mistério que envolve sua vida, que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Sei tudo sobre Itachi, e todo o resto, Sasuke. - Ele de repente ficou pálido, com uma expressão que Hinata jamais vira em seu rosto. Sasuke pareceu absorver a notícia por alguns momentos, e logo se aproximou com passos largos e fortes, agarrando Hinata pelo pescoço com uma só mão. O pescoço fino e pequeno da morena foi totalmente coberto pela grande mão do marido, mas ela não gritou nem fez nada. Manteve-se decidida, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Como sabe disso? - Ele trincou os dentes. Hinata deveria estar com medo, a julgar pela expressão do marido, mas pela primeira vez se sentia decidida a enfrentá-lo, nem que tivesse que apanhar para isso. Iria resolver aquilo, e seria agora. Não lhe importava nada mais.

- Isso não importa. - Ela respondeu com certo esforço, devido à mão dele estar sufocando-a. - O que importa é que eu descobri tudo.

- COMO? - De repente algo se fez nos olhos de Sasuke, deixando-o em cólera. - Kurenai! Foi ela, não foi? Era a única que sabia de tudo! - Hinata tentou respirar.

- Não foi ela...

- Não MINTA! Será pior! - Hinata engoliu seco, mas não respondeu nada. Sasuke riu de uma forma diabólica, que a fez arrepiar-se, e apertou-a ainda mais no pescoço. - Não precisa sequer responder. Já sei a resposta. - Ele a olhou. - Mas isto não lhe importa minha vida não importa nem a você nem a ninguém! - Ele disse alto. - Sua vontade de querer descobrir tudo. Isto foi seu erro, Hinata. - Ele murmurou com desprezo, forçando a mão no pescoço dela.

- Não creio. - Ela rebateu, esforçando-se para respirar. - Pode falar o que quiser não me importo.

- Parece-me que palavras não bastam com você. - Ele disse, apertando-a cada vez mais...

- Vai me matar? - Ela perguntou, olhando-o bem nos olhos. - É isso que quer? Não acho que isto vai apagar seu passado, Sasuke. Me matar não vai mudar as coisas. Ela fechou os olhos por um breve momento, engolindo em seco.

- Se eu quisesse a mataria agora mesmo. - Ele respondeu com frieza. - Mas eu não estragaria minha vida fazendo tamanha tolice. - Dizendo isso, ele desapertou o pescoço da morena e a largou. Hinata cambaleou, segurando o próprio pescoço e puxando o ar com força. - Até porque, como você disse isto não iria alterar as coisas. - Ele falou, parecia uma estátua fria e sem sentimentos.

Após recuperar o fôlego, Hinata ergueu os olhos. Era incrível, mas não tinha mais medo de Sasuke. Nenhum medo. Talvez porque antes não o conhecia e o achava sem escrúpulos, capaz de tudo. Mas agora tudo estava diferente: agora ela sabia que havia um Sasuke oculto por trás de toda aquela máscara de escuridão e crueldade. Um Sasuke que ele escondia para se defender, mas que no fundo estava ali. Por isso ela sabia que ele se defendia da forma que podia: no caso era daquela forma fria e explosiva.

Hinata só precisava trazer o verdadeiro Sasuke à tona novamente. A morena tirou uma mexa incomoda da face, erguendo os olhos para observá-lo. Naquele momento Sasuke parecia tão... Desnorteado, tão solitário. Era uma sombra do homem maldoso e gélido que se mostrava a todos. Hinata teve uma vontade desconhecida e impulsiva de ir até ele e rodeá-lo com os braços.

- Sasuke... Eu não pretendo atormentá-lo com nada disso. - Ela murmurou, com bondade. - Apenas quero dizer que estou aqui se precisar. - Sasuke a olhou ofegante. Pareceu sem saber o que dizer por um momento, como se estivesse desarmado. - E... Preste atenção. - Hinata se aproximou lentamente. - A culpa do que aconteceu não foi sua! Não pode se culpar.

- Cale-se. - Ele mandou.

- Sasuke, eu apenas quero te ajudar... - Ela murmurou com desespero, erguendo a mão delicada para tocá-lo.

- Não PRECISO da sua ajuda! - Ele gritou, empurrando a mão dela com violência. - Não quero nada de você, fique LONGE de mim! - Ele urrou, saindo como se fosse um leão enjaulado que ganhava a liberdade. Ele saiu de forma tão abrupta, que logo Hinata o perdeu de vista. A morena passou a mão pelos braços, os olhos marejados. Sentia o corpo tremendo.

- Senhora, com licença. O senhor desistiu da viagem? - O cocheiro se aproximou de repente, sem jeito. Pelo visto estivera tão ocupado com os cavalos que não havia notado a briga, já que Hinata e Sasuke tinham estado afastados. Hinata ergueu os olhos.

- Me parece que sim... Pode me levar de volta? - O cocheiro assentiu, parecendo confuso. Hinata o seguiu e entrou na carruagem. Sasuke agora precisava de um momento sozinho.

* * *

Hinata revirou as pequenas mãos no colo, nervosamente. Havia voltado para a mansão há quase duas horas, e nenhum sinal do marido. Nikko miou, enroscando-se em suas pernas, mas a morena estava tão distraída que nem percebeu. De repente ouviu os portões da mansão se abrindo, e um minuto depois alguém entrou. Hinata se ergueu ansiosamente. Sasuke parou bem na porta da sala de estar, observando a morena de forma sombria. Ele estava oculto pela sombra, Hinata mal pôde enxergar sua expressão. Ia dizer algo, mas ele se afastou abruptamente, antes que ela abrisse a boca. Resolveu deixá-lo ir, o seguiria depois. Mas alguns momentos depois, Hinata ouviu gritos sufocados e choros. Se assustou e foi ver o que era. Quando chegou à cozinha, viu Sasuke de pé, com a expressão dura e arrogante, e Kurenai, logo adiante, sentada, em meio a um choro ansioso.

- O que está acontecendo? - Hinata perguntou.

- Kurenai não é mais bem vinda nesta casa. - Sasuke murmurou algum tempo depois, impassível. - Eu convidei-a para se retirar. - Hinata arregalou os olhos, olhando da chorosa senhora para o marido.

- O quê?

- Pode deixar senhora. - Kurenai murmurou humildemente.

- Mas é claro que não permitirei uma coisa dessas! - Hinata se indignou, virando-se para Sasuke. - Está maluco?

- Não se meta nisso, Hinata. - Ele retrucou friamente.

- Me meto! - Ela respondeu. - Não vou deixar você fazer isto!

- Você não tem poder de deixar ou não alguma coisa. Eu mando aqui.

- Que eu saiba a casa também é minha! Ou não foi isso que me disse no primeiro dia em que entrei aqui? - Sasuke soltou o ar, impaciente.

- Não é hora de joguinhos, Hinata. Minha decisão está tomada.

- Só está mandando-a embora porque ela me contou sobre seu passado, não é? - Hinata acusou. - Quanta criancice, Sasuke! Achei que você fosse um homem maduro.

- Cale-se, não entende nada.

- Entendo muito bem! - Ela gritou. Depois soltou o ar, acalmando-se. - Kurenai não teve culpa, por Deus, Sasuke... - A morena pensou rápido. - Eu a obriguei a me contar!

- Ah, sim? - A expressão dele foi de pura ironia.

- Sim! Fiz chantagem com Kurenai para que ela me contasse tudo! Ela ficou com medo e não teve saída, mas agora eu vejo que agi mal, devia presumir que você descontaria suas frustrações nela também. - Sasuke bufou. -Pode descontar tudo em mim, se quiser. - Hinata sugeriu. - Mas deixe-a. Kurenai não tem aonde ir se sair daqui.

- Isto não é meu problema. - Sasuke gritou, sem olhar para Kurenai nenhuma vez. - Ela se meteu com algo que não lhe dizia respeito, não tem mais minha confiança e por isso não a quero mais aqui.

- Pois se Kurenai sair, eu saio também. - Hinata disse, abraçando a mulher pelos ombros. Kurenai soluçava, balançando a cabeça para Hinata de forma negativa.

- O quê?

- Isso que ouviu. - Hinata cerrou os olhos. - Se ela sair, eu vou junto. Afinal, nós duas estamos nesta história juntas.

- Você é minha esposa, não vai a lugar algum. - Ele disse com ferocidade.

- Pois se você insistir em mandar Kurenai embora, você não poderá me impedir! - Os olhos de Sasuke escaldaram de fúria por um momento.

- Isto não acaba aqui! - Disse ferozmente, se afastando em seguida e batendo a porta. Hinata soltou o ar, aliviada. Kurenai ergueu o rosto, lavado de lágrimas.

- S-Senhora... Muito obrigada. Nem sei como agradecer.

- Kurenai, imagine! Eu não poderia deixar ele te mandar embora. Ainda mais porque a culpa disso tudo no fundo é minha. - Hinata suspirou. - Mas não me arrependo. - Kurenai acenou com a cabeça.

- Mas... Não fique com mágoa do Sasuke. - Hinata murmurou de forma hesitante. - Ele está nervoso com isso tudo. Você conhece o temperamento dele mais do que eu, tente entendê-lo. - Kurenai deu de ombros com um sorriso.

- Claro senhora. Eu o conheço bem, sei o quanto impulsivo é. Só que desta vez ele parecia tão decidido a me mandar embora que fiquei assustada, não tenho para onde ir. Mas de qualquer forma eu não o culpo, sei que já sofreu muito. O conheço desde pequeno, por isso o compreendo. - Hinata sorriu, pegando a mão da mulher.

- Obrigada por ser tão compreensiva, Kurenai. - A mulher enxugou o rosto, e logo deu um sorriso.

- Não quero parecer alcoviteira... Mas a senhora não odeia mais o patrão como no início, verdade? - Hinata pigarreou, sem graça.

- Bem...

- Não precisa responder. - Kurenai murmurou. - Nota-se que seu sentimento pelo senhor está mudando... E eu fico muito feliz por ele ter ao lado uma mulher tão compreensiva e bondosa. É disso que ele precisa para se transformar, afinal de contas. Acho que a senhora é a esperança que falta na vida do senhor Sasuke. - Hinata não soube o que responder, por isso apenas deu um leve sorriso.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hinata resolveu fazer uma visita aos pais. Logo cedo, se vestiu, tomou um café rápido, e aproveitando que o marido não estava em casa pediu a um dos criados que a levasse numa carruagem.

- Minha querida! - Haruki exclamou, ao receber a filha. - Hiashi, venha cá! - Chamou, enquanto abraçava Hinata. O pai da morena apareceu momentos depois, fumando um charuto, a expressão séria.

- Olá papai. - Hinata foi abraçá-lo.

- O que faz aqui? E seu marido? - A morena recuou, um pouco sem jeito.

- Sasuke está resolvendo alguns assuntos e não pôde vir comigo, papai, mas não está feliz em me ver? - Ela o olhou. Hiashi fez um gesto impaciente com a mão, dando uma tragada no charuto.

- Sim.

- Claro que ele está, meu amor. - Haruki sorriu para Hinata. - Mas venha tomar um chá conosco. Como vai a vida de casada? - Hinata acompanhou a mãe, contente. Hiashi seguiu-as logo atrás. Durante o chá, mãe e filha ficaram conversando alegremente. Hiashi só comentava alguma coisa ou outra, e somente quando Haruki lhe dirigia a palavra, ou quando ele tinha uma oportunidade de criticar Hinata.

- Com licença, vou para o meu escritório. - Ele disse em certo momento, se levantando, colocando o copo de whisky na mesinha e saindo.

- Acho que ele não está muito feliz com a minha visita. - Hinata murmurou para Haruki.

- Não diga bobeiras, Hinata. Ele é seu pai.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. - A morena franziu a testa.

Haruki balançou a cabeça e deu um jeito de puxar outro assunto banal com a filha. Decorrida meia hora, a mulher disse que precisava providenciar o almoço com os criados, e pediu que Hinata a esperasse e ficasse à vontade. Quando a mãe saiu, Hinata encarou as chamas da lareira acesa da sala de estar. Logo se levantou, e decidiu ir até o escritório da casa. Deu duas leves batidas e entrou. Hiashi estava sentado numa poltrona, de frente para a janela e observando o lado de fora. Ele olhou para trás e quando viu Hinata não falou nada.

- Posso entrar? - Ela perguntou hesitante, já fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Já entrou. - Ele respondeu com frieza, voltando a encarar a janela. Hinata engoliu em seco e se aproximou. Já estava na hora de ignorar seus medos em relação ao pai e enfrentá-lo. E aquilo seria agora.

- Não parece muito contente com minha visita hoje. - Murmurou de forma banal. Hiashi deu de ombros.

- Estou normal, Hinata.

- Sim, normal. - Ela soltou o ar. - Normal porque você sempre me tratou assim, desde pequena. Mas somente é normal para você, papai. Não para outros pais.

- Do que está falando, menina?

- Eu quero dizer que o normal é um pai amar seus filhos. - Ela respondeu distante. - Dar carinho, atenção, e querê-los bem.

- Agora vai querer dizer que eu não a trato bem, é isso? - Hinata soltou um suspiro.

- Só quero dizer que você não age como os pais normais. Você me faz sentir uma completa estranha aqui. Me faz sentir indesejada, como algo que incomoda. E me sinto assim desde pequena, papai. - Ele não respondeu, e a morena se aproximou, tocando o braço de Hiashi.

- Por quê?Por que me trata assim? Eu sou sua filha! - Hinata estava com vontade de chorar, mas estava prendendo todas as suas emoções. Hiashi voltou-se para trás, encarando a morena. Pareceu avaliar o que diria por um segundo, e logo voltou a virar para frente, ficando de costas para ela.

- Você foi um acidente. - Ele disse de repente. - Eu e Haruki não havíamos planejado você. Na época éramos muito jovens e não estávamos preparados. Eu não queria filhos tão cedo. - Ele disse em tom distante. Hinata ficou estática. - Mal havíamos casado, um filho iria atrapalhar tudo. Eu... Pedi para Haruki tirar, quando ela engravidou, mas ela não quis. - Ele confessou. Falava tudo sem olhar para Hinata, como se falasse sozinho. A morena começou a sentir os olhos arderem. - As pessoas começaram a tentar mudar meus pensamentos. Começaram a dizer que se Haruki tivesse um menino, ele seria o herdeiro e que eu poderia ensiná-lo muitas coisas. E era verdade. Aos poucos eu me animei a ter um filho. Hinata sentou-se numa cadeira, calada. - E foi aí que você nasceu. - Hiashi pela primeira vez olhou para trás e olhou no fundo dos olhos perolados de Hinata. - Tem noção da decepção que foi para mim? - A morena engoliu em seco, a garganta ardendo pelo nó que havia se formado. - Uma menina... - Ele continuou, amargurado. - Destruiu todas as minhas esperanças de poder ao menos ter um herdeiro. Você é minha maior decepção, Hinata. - Ele murmurou, sem pena. A morena ofegou, os olhos rasos pelas lágrimas, mas não ia chorar na frente do pai.

- Agora eu entendo. - Ela sussurrou. - É uma pena que eu tenha te decepcionado tanto, mesmo que sem querer, papai. - Dizendo isso, Hinata se levantou da cadeira e saiu do escritório sem olhar para trás. Passou pela sala de estar, e saiu da casa sem se despedir de ninguém. Somente entrou na carruagem que a esperava do lado de fora, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

* * *

"Você é minha maior decepção, Hinata."

Aquilo martelava violentamente a cabeça da morena. Quando chegou à mansão, Hinata desceu da carruagem sem ao menos prestar atenção onde estava. Os olhos estavam marejados e sua expressão estava pálida, quase mórbida. Precisava de um lugar tranqüilo, somente isso... Entrou na mansão Uchiha, de cabeça baixa e rosto triste. Foi andando pelo jardim. Ia entrar na casa, mas mudou de idéia e foi atrás de algum lugar escondido e solitário no jardim. Logo achou um lugar escondido perto da fonte da mansão. Sentou-se no chão, pouco se importando se ia sujar o vestido, e momentos depois não segurou mais o pranto que lhe assolava por dentro. Todas as tristezas que lhe remoíam por dentro saíam através de lágrimas e soluços.

Estava com as pequenas pernas dobradas, e a cabeça enterrada entre os braços, toda encolhida, quando uma mão quente lhe tocou o ombro. Hinata estava tão mal que sequer se deu ao trabalho de levantar o rosto para ver quem era. Kurenai, talvez...

- O que foi? - Ela ouviu uma voz grossa e hesitante perguntar. Hinata se assustou e ergueu os olhos molhados para cima. Sasuke a observava, ainda com a mão em seu ombro. A morena soluçou, e percebendo que sua voz não saía, voltou a deitar o rosto nos braços. Sasuke sentou ao lado dela. Ele parecia meio incerto, Hinata nunca o vira daquele jeito.

- Que aconteceu, Hinata? - Ele pressionou. Ela escondeu o rosto nas pequenas mãos.

- N-Nada...

- Então pare com esse choro. - Ela não parou. Dava para notar que ela não conseguiria parar. De repente, antes que Sasuke pudesse reagir, Hinata se virou para ele e engatinhou até seu colo, sentando-se nas pernas dele e o abraçando como se pedisse consolo. Ela soluçou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Sasuke. Ele piscou incrédulo pela atitude da morena e sem saber como agir. Estava desnorteado. Ela estava procurando consolo e proteção... Com ele? Logo com quem ela odiava?

- Quero ir e-embora, Sasuke... - Ela soluçou, agarrando-se a ele como se fosse um salva-vidas. - M-Me leve d-daqui. - Ele apertou-a com força de repente, como que movido por um novo instinto.

- Deus, se acalme.

- N-Não...

- Vamos aonde quiser, até outro país se for de seu desejo, mas pare de chorar. Não suporto isso, meu anjo. - Hinata estava num pranto tão profundo, que nem se deu conta do que o marido havia chamado-a.

- Me conte o que você tem. Por que está assim? - Sasuke murmurou nervosamente, afastando-se um pouco para que pudesse pegar gentilmente no rosto de Hinata e fazê-la olhar para ele. A morena soluçou, sem conseguir falar, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto pequeno e delicado.

- É que... Ahn...

- Shhh... - Ele lhe beijou os cabelos, ajeitando-a em seu colo. - Calma, estou aqui. Só me diga o que têm, pelo amor de Deus... Está assim por mim?- Ele perguntou temeroso. Hinata tentou se acalmar, balançando a cabeça. - Então por quê? - Ele insistiu, apertando-a levemente e passando o dedo pelos cabelos macios.

- Meu pai... - Com muito esforço, ela contou o que tinha acontecido entre ela e o pai. No momento o único consolo que havia em sua frente era Sasuke, e ela necessitava desabafar, pois a mágoa e a tristeza estavam corroendo-a por dentro. Quando a morena terminou de falar, Sasuke se levantou com uma expressão extremamente dura. Ela o olhou com dúvida.

- Porque está assim? Ficou bravo comigo? - Ela limpou o rosto com a mão. A expressão dele suavizou momentaneamente.

- Claro que não, porque eu ficaria? - Ele puxou-a pela mão. - Venha, vou te levar para dentro. - Hinata já tinha parado de chorar, mas ainda soluçava. Sasuke rodeou-a com os braços e levou-a para dentro da casa como se ela fosse uma porcelana. - Kurenai! - Ele gritou. A mulher apareceu alguns segundos depois, apressada.

- Senhor Sasuke? - Quando ela olhou para Hinata, emudeceu. - O que aconteceu?

- Leve Hinata para dentro, lhe dê um chá calmante, e depois volte aqui. - Ele ordenou. A morena agarrou-se ao braço de Sasuke quando ele fez menção de passá-la para frente.

- Já volto para ficar com você. - Ele a tranqüilizou. - Mas agora precisa ir com Kurenai, Hina. - Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava daquela maneira. Talvez por ele estar usando seu nome daquela forma terna, a morena relaxou. Algo no marido estava lhe passando calma e proteção, por isso, dando um último olhar para Sasuke, Hinata se deixou levar por Kurenai. Três minutos depois, a mulher regressou, encontrando um Sasuke totalmente agitado andando de um lado para outro. Os olhos estavam gelados, porém com um brilho levemente animal.

- Senhor, o que fez a ela? - Kurenai perguntou nervosamente.

- Eu não fiz nada desta vez. - Ele respondeu rudemente.

- E então...?

- O bastardo do pai dela é que fez. - Ele se virou para a criada ferozmente. Esta se assustou e andou para trás. - Teve a coragem de dizer à Hinata que ela é sua maior decepção, por ter nascido em uma hora inapropriada há anos atrás, e ainda por cima ter nascido mulher. - Kurenai tapou a boca com as mãos, indignada.

- De verdade ele fez algo assim? - Sasuke assentiu friamente. - Mas que crueldade! - A mulher balançou a cabeça. - Pois então a pobrezinha tem razão para ficar assim! Isso não se faz! Especialmente com esta moça! Senhora Hinata é a criatura mais meiga e frágil que já conheci. - Ela elevou os olhos para o patrão. - É de toda doçura e delicadeza, feri-la é a coisa mais fácil de se fazer. - Sasuke ficou quieto ouvindo. Logo, ergueu os olhos.

- Pois quem mexe com Hinata, é como se mexesse comigo. Cuide dela por mim, Kurenai. - Dizendo isso, Sasuke se virou abruptamente e saiu apressado. Sua presença poderosa abandonou a casa, antes que Kurenai pudesse impedir.

- Deus meu! - A mulher murmurou.

* * *

Sasuke esperou o criado abrir o portão da mansão dos pais de Hinata, e entrou sem pedir licença, quase atropelando o mordomo. Caminhou firmemente, e logo que entrou na casa Haruki veio ao seu encontro.

- Sasuke? - Ela sorriu. - O que o traz aqui? Se veio encontrar-se com Hinata, ela já foi.

- Não, não vim para isso. Seu marido está? - Ele perguntou brevemente.

- Sim. - A mulher franziu o cenho. - No escritório.

- Com licença. - Ele passou por ela sem mais explicações. Sasuke nem bateu na porta, simplesmente entrou de forma brusca no escritório. Hiashi estava sentado, com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e a cabeça baixa.

- Hiashi. - Sasuke chamou de forma dura e fria. O homem ergueu a cabeça.

- Sasuke! - Levantou-se e acenou cansadamente, indo até ele para cumprimentá-lo. - Como vai? A que devemos à honra de sua presença inesperada? - Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. Sasuke olhou para a mão do homem mais velho por um segundo, e depois avançou contra ele, agarrando-o pelo colarinho. Hiashi levou um susto pelo ato brusco e arregalou os olhos, tentando se soltar.

- Por Deus, o que te passa?

- Não, a questão aqui não sou eu. A questão é o que te passa? - Sasuke devolveu, sacudindo o homem.

- Não estou entendendo!

- Pois eu vou explicar. Olhe bem para mim e me responda seriamente, sim? - Hiashi assentiu. - Que tipo de pai tem a coragem de falar para a própria filha que ela é sua maior decepção, somente pelo fato dela não ter nascido numa hora mais apropriada, ou por ter nascido mulher? Diga com sinceridade, acha que um homem que faz isto com a única filha que tem merece respeito? - Sasuke cerrou os olhos a apertou ainda mais a gola de Hiashi. O homem engoliu em seco.

- Então aquela menina saiu correndo para lhe contar o que aconteceu?

- Ela não saiu correndo para contar a ninguém. - Sasuke o observava com frieza e desprezo. - Mas sou seu marido e tenho que protegê-la. A vi chorando com desespero e exigi saber o que havia acontecido. E o que ela me contou foi quase um choque. Eu não acreditava que pudesse haver um pai desse tipo.

- Você não sabe do que está falando! - Hiashi tentou se soltar.

- Sei perfeitamente! Porém não me interessa ouvir sua versão da história. Só vim lhe dar um aviso, Hiashi. - Sasuke subiu a gola do homem, quase o enforcando. - Hinata é minha esposa, por isso quem se atrever a fazê-la chorar vai ter que se acertar comigo. Entendo que você e ela podem ter problemas familiares, mas a partir do momento em que ela se tornou minha esposa tudo o que lhe passa é da minha conta. Por isso não me faça perder o pouco de respeito que me sobrou por você, somente por ser pai da minha mulher. - Ele o olhou com nojo. - Mude de atitude. Hinata não merece ter um pai como você. - Sasuke o soltou, e Hiashi quase caiu. - E me permita dizer: hoje ficou claro que não é Hinata a sua decepção. - Ele completou. - Você é a maior decepção para ela. - Sasuke virou as costas e saiu. Hiashi tentou se acalmar, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima, com as palavras de Sasuke agora fixas em sua mente.

* * *

Sasuke bateu na porta e entrou. Encontrou Hinata na cama, sentada com as pernas dobradas na frente do peito e o olhar fixo na parede. Parecia desanimada, pequena e frágil. Ele se aproximou da cama e sentou-se ao lado dela. Observou-a, e logo ergueu o queixo pequeno de Hinata, para que ela o encarasse.

- Está melhor? - Perguntou suavemente. A morena assentiu.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. - Ela sorriu brevemente. - Aonde foi? - Sasuke tirou a mão do rosto da moça e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Apenas resolver algo que estava incomodando a nós todos. Agora acho que pela primeira vez tudo vai ficar melhor. - Hinata não entendeu do que ele falava, mas aquilo lhe passou certa confiança. Por isso sorriu docemente para o marido. Ele devolveu o sorriso. Um sorriso muito leve e momentâneo, mas verdadeiro. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Hinata o via dar. - Vamos descer? - Ele se ergueu da cama e estendeu-lhe a mão. Hinata olhou para a mão dele. Então assentiu e se levantou também, colocando a mão pequenina sobre a dele. Sasuke a conduziu para fora do quarto, ambos de mãos dadas.

* * *

- Hina, me desculpe, mas eu não te entendo. - Ino disse. - Há algumas semanas atrás você abominava seu marido. O odiava. Até tentou fugir dele! E agora você me diz que tudo mudou?

- Ino... - A morena sorriu. - Sasuke está diferente. Antes eu só o conhecia como todos o conhecem, de forma superficial e enganosa. Eu sempre o tomei por um homem que na verdade ele não é. Eu nunca busquei saber o porquê dele ser do jeito que é... Só quando descobri a verdade é que o compreendi. E te digo que por baixo de toda a frieza, ferocidade e crueldade, há um bom homem, mas com a alma machucada. - Ino soltou o ar, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, se você diz... É por que deve ser. Afinal você desvendou o passado dele, e ninguém melhor para conhecê-lo do que a esposa, mas eu ainda acho quase impossível de acreditar que Uchiha Sasuke, o homem mais temido e maldoso da cidade, é na verdade um homem generoso. - Hinata sorriu e tomou seu último gole de chá.

- Eu sei que parece difícil acreditar. Eu no seu lugar tampouco acreditaria, mas agora que conheço o verdadeiro Sasuke, posso lhe dizer que é exatamente assim. Bem, mas está na minha hora, Ino. Preciso ir, pois hoje o jantar será mais cedo.

- Está bem. - A morena sorriu.

- Não precisa me acompanhar até a porta. - Hinata murmurou gentilmente. As duas se despediram, e Ino pediu que um criado acompanhasse Hinata.

A morena estava quase na porta, quando Kiba apareceu, inclinado na parede e com um sorriso malicioso. - Ora ora... Não sabia que estava nos fazendo uma visita.

- Vim visitar Ino, não você. - Hinata respondeu. Ele riu e se aproximou dela.

- Pode ir. - Ele fez um abano para o criado. Hinata assentiu e o criado saiu. Depois a morena virou-se para Kiba de queixo empinado. - Por que tanta grosseria, docinho? - Ele perguntou com um olhar irônico.

- Sem sarcasmo, por favor. Agora se me permite... - Hinata se adiantou para a porta, mas Kiba a deteve.

- Por que a pressa? Como anda o casamento com Uchiha? - Hinata apertou os olhos e se afastou dele.

- Cada dia melhor, obrigada.

- Ora... - Ele sorriu. - Não me diga que a princesa por fim se rendeu ao monstro?

- Não vou permitir que fale assim do meu marido. Sasuke não é um monstro. E é muito melhor do que você foi por todos estes anos, tenho certeza. - Hinata replicou, indignada. Kiba gargalhou com surpresa.

- Veja como o defende! Pelo que vejo se apaixonou por ele...

- Não apenas me apaixonei. Eu o amo. - Hinata respondeu.

- Mas... - Ele pareceu confuso. - Como uma moça tão jovem e bonita pode amar uma criatura tão frívola e isolada?

- Não acho que o senhor entenderia. - Hinata sorriu. - Creio que amar não consta em seu vocabulário. Eu o amo sim. Amo verdadeiro, pelo que é realmente. E não o Sasuke que todos vêem.

- E como seria o verdadeiro Sasuke? - Kiba zombou. - Não se engane moça. Eu o conheço há anos. Uchiha não tem sentimentos, apenas ódio e maldade por dentro.

- Sasuke passou por coisas na vida que você e os outros sequer sonham. Ele não é mau. É apenas um homem ferido. No fundo é generoso e possui sim sentimentos. - Hinata o olhou de cima a baixo. - Ao contrário de muitos homens que conheço. - Kiba ergueu a sobrancelha com zombaria.

- Deus meu... Realmente fico surpreso. Como pode uma beleza como você querer ficar presa a uma vida limitada ao lado de um homem como Uchiha? - Ele se aproximou. - Quando ao invés disto poderia aproveitar a vida de outras formas... - Ele a pegou pela cintura.

- A melhor forma para mim, é ao lado dele. - Hinata frisou as palavras, soltando-se. - Agora preciso ir, não posso mais perder tempo. - Hinata caminhou até a porta. Depois se virou para trás mais uma vez. - Tenho pena de Ino. - Deu de ombros e saiu, deixando Kiba chocado e irritado.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hinata despertou um pouco mais tarde do que de costume. Banhou-se, colocou um vestido rosa escuro, e desceu para o café.

- Onde está meu marido, Kurenai? - Perguntou ao sentar-se à mesa. A mulher lhe serviu um copo de suco.

- Creio que no borboletário, madame. - Hinata assentiu, comendo uma uva.

- Depois irei falar com ele.

Quando terminou o café da manhã, a morena se levantou e foi lentamente em direção aos jardins. Aspirou o ar da manhã com um sorriso, e andou até o borboletário. Estava destrancado. Entrou calmamente no recinto.

- Sasuke? - Não houve resposta. Hinata franziu o cenho e adentrou, procurando o marido com os olhos. - Sasuke?

Ela então o viu sentado num pedaço de tronco de árvore, de frente para o quadro de Itachi. Ele observava fixamente a pintura, sem mover nenhum músculo do rosto. Hinata tocou-lhe o ombro suavemente, e Sasuke olhou para a mão branca e delicada. Depois ergueu os olhos para o rosto da esposa. Hinata viu tanta tristeza e solidão nos olhos do homem, que seu peito apertou. A morena se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado do marido. Ele voltou a olhar para o retrato do irmão.

- Eu estava aqui relembrando. - Ele murmurou distante. - Essa pintura é tão parecida com meu irmão, que é como eu seu pudesse vê-lo na minha frente de novo. - Hinata sorriu e olhou para o quadro.

- Seu irmão era muito bonito.

- Sim, ele era. Pelo que Kurenai costumava nos contar quando éramos menores, Itachi era muito parecido com minha mãe. Eu não me lembro porque perdi meus pais muito cedo.

- Você... Deve ter sofrido muito. - Hinata disse baixinho. Sasuke não respondeu. Parecia não querer concordar com aquilo. - Bem, você deve querer ficar sozinho. - A morena fez menção de se levantar, mas Sasuke a segurou no lugar.

- Não, fique aqui. - Hinata olhou nos olhos dele, surpresa. Então sorriu e assentiu.

- Está bem. - Ele ficou observando o retrato de Itachi por mais alguns minutos, sem dizer nada. Hinata suspirou. - Você deve sentir muito falta dele, verdade?

- Sim. - Ele concordou. - Itachi era tudo para mim. - Hinata olhou para as mãos. Não sabia se era melhor falar o que achava, ou ficar calada.

- Sabe... Pelo que Kurenai contou-me, você nunca viveu para si próprio, Sasuke. - Ela ergueu os olhos para ele. - Quando Itachi era vivo você era sua responsabilidade... Mesmo sem ser esta a intenção dele. Protegia-te de tudo, com medo de que qualquer coisa pudesse ferir-te ainda mais. Via-se na obrigação de cuidar-te, pelo fato de vocês não terem mais ninguém, e por isso nunca puderam viver a própria vida. Nem você, nem ele... - Sasuke olhou irritadamente para a esposa.

- Do que está falando, Hinata? Não fale do que não sabe!

- Não são, é a pura verdade! - Ela replicou com intensidade. - Você no fundo sabe que é verdade, Sasuke. Não pôde viver sua vida quando Itachi era vivo, e tampouco pôde viver quando ele se foi, pois se trancou numa solidão, culpando-se pela tragédia!

- Cale-se, não permito que fale de meu irmão! Eu o amava mais do que tudo.

- Eu sei. - Hinata disse com compreensão. - E por amar tanto seu irmão foi que largou suas vontades para trás, apenas para que ele pudesse ficar tranqüilo e despreocupado. Eu admiro isso em ti, Sasuke. - Ele ergueu os olhos para ela. - Acho que toda pessoa com amor verdadeiro no coração faria isto. Por isso eu sei que você na verdade não pode ser tão maldoso e frívolo como quer demonstrar a todos. - A morena murmurou. Sasuke tirou os olhos dela. - Eu sei que o verdadeiro Sasuke... O que está aí de dentro é totalmente o oposto do que todos acham. - Ela continuou. - É bom e generoso.

- Está enganada. - Ele disse de forma dura. - Sou exatamente como todos vêem.

- Não é. - Ela sorriu. - Eu sei que não é. Você só é um homem que sofreu e que perdeu as esperanças de voltar à vida, Sas. Só lhe digo três coisas. - Ele levantou os olhos.

- Sas? Você nunca me chamou assim... Quem costumava usar este nome era Itachi. - Ele murmurou. Hinata sorriu.

- Em primeiro lugar: você nunca foi o culpado pela morte de seu irmão. Tudo foi um acidente, e não havia como impedir. Em segundo lugar, nunca se esqueça disso: eu acredito em você. - Sasuke piscou, sem entender muito bem o que ela queria dizer. - E em terceiro. - Hinata pegou a mão dele ternamente, assustando-o e surpreendendo-o. - Lembre-se que agora você tem a mim, e que estou do seu lado.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a morena sorriu gentilmente e selou-lhe os lábios, logo, se retirando. O rastro de seu perfume leve e floral ficou para trás e se misturou ao perfume das flores perto de Sasuke. Ele logo voltou o olhar para o retrato do irmão, pensativo.

* * *

Depois da conversa entre Hinata e Sasuke no borboletário, o homem se tornara muito mais ameno. Até mesmo as expressões de maldade, frieza e amargura que antes eram constantes no belo rosto dele, deram lugar a expressões mais relaxadas e leves. Estava mais generoso e calmo com todos. Até mesmo com os criados, que antes eram tratados na mais pura indiferença. "Ele mudou com todo mundo, mas comigo continua com certa frieza", Hinata pensou, observando o marido sentado numa poltrona em frente à lareira, brincando com Nikko. Ultimamente os dois estavam se dando muito bem. Com um leve sorriso, Hinata se aproximou.

- Vocês já não parecem mais inimigos como antes. - Disse baixinho, parando perto de Sasuke. Ele sorriu, sem levantar os olhos, e fez uma carícia no pêlo do gato.

- Digamos que um ergueu a bandeira branca para o outro. - Hinata riu. Sasuke ergueu os olhos risonhos para ela, mas assim que os olhares se encontraram, ele desviou e ficou mais sério. Com o coração acelerado, Hinata se aproximou para pegar Nikko no colo. Os fios lisos negros foram para frente, espalhando o perfume bem perto de Sasuke. Ele se levantou quase apressado. - Se prepare para o almoço. - Ele disse, e logo saiu da sala.

Hinata suspirou, afagando o gatinho em seus braços. Para completa surpresa da morena, o almoço não foi feito em silêncio, ou em meio há uma discussão, como era de costume. Ao contrário. Sasuke puxou um assunto que fosse do interesse da esposa, e logo ela se esqueceu de todo o resto, conversando animadamente na mesa, enquanto ambos comiam. Quando Hinata riu de uma besteira qualquer, Sasuke sorriu de leve e observou-a. Hinata era o retrato dos anjos quando ria.

- Tive uma idéia. - Ela disse afobadamente, quando dois criados lhes serviram a sobremesa. - Vamos comer os doces no jardim? - Sasuke se retraiu, parecendo se assustar com a idéia.

- No... Jardim?

- Sim! -Os olhos da morena brilharam quando ela se levantou, já embalando as sobremesas em guardanapos. - Como um piquenique! Nunca fez isto?

- Há muito tempo não faço. - Ele respondeu, com um suspiro.

- Então hoje será uma ótima oportunidade. - Ela sorriu, indo até ele e puxando-o pela mão. Quando os dois sentaram em cima da toalha que Hinata levara para o jardim, Sasuke deu um risinho irônico.

- Céus, há tanto tempo eu não fazia algo do tipo. - Hinata sorriu, animada, espalhando as sobremesas, uma jarra de suco e copos em cima da toalha. Os dois voltaram a conversar, degustando dos doces e se divertindo. Nem mesmo Sasuke percebia, mas ele ali estava relaxado e alegre como nunca estivera antes.

- Tem noção de que nos últimos minutos sorriu mais do que em todos os meses que passaram? - Hinata murmurou, brincando com a colher entre os dedos. Sasuke parou de sorrir. - Nunca perca isso. - Hinata recomendou. - Um sorriso vale mais do que mil palavras ou gestos. E devo dizer que seu sorriso o deixa mais bonito. - Ela acrescentou tímida e sem encará-lo. Sasuke riu baixinho, de forma rouca e sensual, deixando os sentidos de Hinata eriçados. - Bem, agora que terminamos vamos entrar? - Ela disse.

Quando se levantou, um vento transpassou as árvores, fazendo flores e folhas pequenas voarem de encontro à Hinata. Ela sorriu, dando um passo e estendendo uma das mãos para pegar as folhas no ar. Sasuke continuou sentado, admirando-a. Hinata parecia uma visão celestial, as faces coradas e os cabelos negros esvoaçando, juntamente com a barra do vestido. Mas ela não parecia fazer idéia de como estava angelicalmente bela naquele momento.

- Vamos de uma vez, tenho coisas para fazer na biblioteca. - Sasuke disse se levantando e pegando a toalha do chão. Hinata assentiu, com um suspiro, e acompanhou o marido de volta para dentro da casa.

* * *

- Kurenai, preciso ir à cidade fazer umas compras. - Hinata disse no dia seguinte, pela manhã, arrumando o chapéu delicado na cabeça.

- Mas... Não será melhor ir com o patrão?

- Não, ele parece ocupado na biblioteca. - Ela respondeu com um suspiro. - Melhor não incomodá-lo.

- Então vou pedir a algum criado que...

- Não é necessário. - A morena interrompeu. - Por favor, eu sei me cuidar Kurenai. Sasuke me deixa numa redoma de vidro, me sufoca. Vou sozinha, até mais tarde.

- Mas senhora!

Hinata acenou com um sorriso e saiu. Passou cerca de duas horas fazendo compras na cidade. Comprou livros, e até um presentinho para Kurenai, Ino... E algo para Sasuke. A morena enfiou a mão na sacola, enquanto se afastava da multidão na calçada. Pegou na mão o que tinha comprado para o marido e sorriu. Ia recolocar na sacola, quando alguém a agarrou brutamente por trás e lhe tapou a boca com um lenço. Hinata se debateu e gritou, mas a força da outra pessoa era infinitamente maior. Ela tentou olhar para trás, e então viu o rosto de Kiba.

- Olá, doçura. - Hinata não pôde falar nada, pois a mão do homem lhe apertava a boca. E só então começou a sentir um cheiro forte penetrando suas narinas. Tinha algo naquele lenço! Tentou gritar, fechar a respiração, mas logo seus sentidos ficaram lentos e Hinata foi caindo, sem forças.

~x~x~

To Be Continued...

* * *

_Meninas, me desculpem! Sei que eu fui uma cachorra, uma imunda de não ter postado por tanto tempo! Mas eu tenho um bom motivo. Só que infelizmente hoje eu estou sem tempo para explicá-las e muito menos responder as tão amáveis reviews que vocês me deixaram. Eu estou na casa do meu vôzinho e vim aqui postar correndo porque sei que estou em dívida com vocês, minhas flores... Não sei como me desculpar. Acho que não tem perdão... /3 Mas pelo menos espero que me compreendam e eu prometo, **PROMETO**, que vou recompensar! Não sei como, mas vou! Abertas para sugestões :} Nesse meio tempo em que fiquei meio desativada, tive um contra-tempo com um tal de Terror dos Plagiadores. Mas eu quero deixar bem claro que não plagiei ninguém, e que é só uma repostagem da fic com as devidas alterações dos personagens. Eu terei prazer em explicar tudo no próximo chapter porque mesmo... EU NEM DEVIA ESTAR AQUI! Quero dizer que não esqueci das antigas reviews, aquelas que eu ainda não respondi do capítulo 3. Eu ainda vou respondê-las, espero _ UAHSUAHSUAS Mas quero deixar bem claro, que li todas elas, e sou grata por terem comentado, ok? Tanto as do capítulo 3 quanto as do 4 terão a devida atenção, apesar deu já ter lido-as. TODAS :X UAHSUAS Também acho justo deixar uma justificativa pra minha ausência, mas se eu ficar falando tudo aqui, meu comentário sobre a fic (a qual eu ainda não falei nada sobre ;~) vai ser maior que a dita cuja. Enfim, ando tempo alguns problemas familiares, além do vestibular estar aí, né? PRECISO PASSAR OU MEU DADDYINHO ME MATAAAAAAAAA _ Estou sob pressão ;# Mas isso não é desculpa eu sei -.-'' Um obrigada especial pra Fran-Hyuuga e para Mahara-chan que não se esqueceram de mim e me mandaram mensagens compreensivas e fofas szzzz Meninas, me fez muito bem saber que ainda esperavam por mim :}} [/emocionada. E um desculpas do tamanho do mundo pra todas as minhas leitoras. Por favor, eu sei que não mereço, mas não me abandonem ;-; Preciso da review de vocês sz E vamos fazer assim, se tiver bastante delas, eu posto o próximo capítulo atéééé semana que vem 3 Tá? _

_Mas falando da fic agora, eu gosto em especial desse capítulo porque tooooooda a verdade é revelada, e a gente pode ver o lado "sensível" do nosso Sasuke malvadão, super sexy, né? É! E eu acho essa derrubada de obstáculo LINDA *-* Além de tudo isso, eu tentei deixar este post do tamanho dos outros. Não sei se fui bem sucedida, mas eu tentei :X Pelo menos valeu a intenção. UAHSUAHSUAS VÁÁÁRIAS SURPRESAS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! \o/ E meninas, acho também que será o último :/ Mas terá epílogo, eu acho. Pelo menos pretendo fazer um ^^ Um Beijo pra tooodas vocês, minhas flores :**_

_PS.: Desculpem meus erros de português e digitação. Tento ser o mais cuidadosa possível, mas com um capítulo tão grande, algumas coisas acabam passando ;P_

_

* * *

_

**PERDÃO PELA DEMORA MEUS AMORES! 3**


End file.
